Chimère
by JasperloveLune
Summary: Toutes les personnes que côtoie Bella finissent par disparaître de sa vie jusqu'à sa rencontre avec la petite Liliane et Edward qui lui volera son coeur. Un Amour indestructible paraît-il. Bella espérait pouvoir vivre une existence tranquille mais rien n'est jamais comme on le voudrait. Une bataille, des morts, des mensonges et manipulations éclairés par un infime espoir de vivre.
1. Prologue

**Merci à Mariee1 pour la correction**

**Prologue**

La pluie accompagnait mes pleurs silencieux, mes larmes inexistantes tombant sur le marbre dure et froid de l'éternité. Sur cette stèle qui avait élue domicile, sur ce terrain qui n'appartenait plus qu'à toi. Je tremblais, pas de froid, mais de cette tristesse infinie que ne connaisse pas les gens comme moi. Le cœur dans ma poitrine se serrait dans sa prison de chair, il avait mal, il n'avait jamais connu pareil douleur auparavant. Mona,ma douce Mona, pourquoi être partie?

Le douce chanson de la pluie chantait le départ d'une âme bonne et charitable. La tienne. Tu avais assurément ta place dans le monde heureux d'Aléa. La pluie t'accompagnait pour ton dernier voyage chantant tristement la chanson dédiée aux morts.

Tout semblait si terne maintenant que tu n'étais plus là. Si vide, si noir, comme les vêtements que je portais en cette funeste journée. Mon visage lisse, sans expression de tristesse, les yeux pourtant sans vie, étaient cachés par ce voile noir que porte les endeuillés. Je regardais sans les voir les personnes qui venaient souhaiter leurs paroles réconfortantes, j'aurais dû me sentir mieux, non? Savoir que je n'étais pas seule dans ces ténèbres qui engloutissaient peu à peu mon âme tourmentée. Mais je savais tout ces visages faussement tristes par mon malheur, me dire des mots qu'ils ne pensaient guère.

La pluie redoublait d'intensité, les gouttes se transformaient en d'innombrables lames tranchantes coulant sur mon cœur mort. Je ne bougeais toujours pas, je fixais inlassablement cette pierre qui me narguait sans honte. Je finis par disparaître sans un mot, le seule trace de mon affection pour elle fût cette rose noire, aussi noire que les ténèbres qui m'obscurcissaient le cœur.

__Bella ne le sait pas mais elle est bien plus qu'un simple ange aux ailes noires et rouge__


	2. Chapter 1 : Retour au bercail

**Merci à Mariee1 pour la correction **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Retour au bercail**

J'errais depuis un siècle, des décennies sur cette Terre. Je l'avais vu évoluer dans les deux sens. Bon et mauvais. J'avais vu le monde se déchirer lentement et encore aujourd'hui aux XXIème siècle le carnage continuait.

Je ne m'aventurais plus près des humains, de personne en réalité, je me complaisais dans ma solitude, devenue une amie très chère mais pesante. Je parcourais le monde depuis près de cent trente ans, ne m'arrêtant jamais plus que quelques jours. Mais aujourd'hui la vie de nomade me faisait souffrir. Le contacte humain me manquait un peu plus chaque jours. Je souhaitais ardemment avoir une vie assez stable malgré ma nature.

En ce moment je me trouvais perché au sommet d'un arbre dans l'une des forêts denses près de l'Alaska. Je regardais le paysage qui s'étendait devant moi. Pourtant très éloigné des humains je pouvais entendre les cœurs des habitants vivant au bord de la forêt.

Je regrettais ma vie humaine. J'enviais ces humains qui ne savaient pas la chance qu'ils possédaient. Se plaignant dans leur malheur et leur vie morne. Se haïssant les uns les autres sans aucunes raisons valables et je les jalousais secrètement. Pour compenser se vide j'essayais de me souvenir de ma vie quand j'étais encore humaine. Mais les souvenirs devenaient plus flou jour après jour.

Je critiquais les humains mais je n'étais pas mieux. Je ne servais à rien, personne n'avait besoin et voulait de moi. Je commençais à penser que mon destin était déjà tout tracé. Mon instinct de préservation était bien trop grand pour que je puisse mettre fin à mon éternité. Et dieu qu'elle était longue. J'étais comme ces humains, je me morfondais dans mon malheur et ma tristesse. Et je ne faisais rien pour les atténuer.

Je sentis quelque chose d'humide s'écraser sur ma joue, puis sur tout mon corps. Il pleuvait. Mes ailes apparurent dans mon dos et se refermèrent sur moi. J'étais à l'abri de ce cocon de plume en acier, me rendant hermétique au monde extérieur. La pluie représentait – pour moi- une chanson triste, un appel à l'aide. Tout dépendait de notre interprétation face à cette douce musique.

Je ne savais pas combien temps j'étais resté ainsi mais quand la pluie cessa j'eus une révélation. J'en avais assez de vivre en exclue, il fallait que ça change et vite. Je me souvins de lieu où j'habitais pendant mes années mortelle : Forks.

Le voyage dura cinq jours, il aurait pu être moins long si je ne me fatiguais pas à une vitesse alarmante. Voler m'épuisait considérablement. Je me posais doucement dans la forêt environnante en pleine nuit pour ne pas être vu et fis disparaître mes ailes plus encombrantes. Je marchais pendant des heures jusqu'à trouver un sentier. Au lieu de le monter je le descendis, je dû marcher une heure tout au plus pour sortir de la forêt et voir les premières habitations. Je marchais le long des trottoirs en essayant de me souvenir où je vivais exactement à Forks.

Mes pas me menèrent devant une maison abandonnée depuis un certain temps déjà vu la façade, et j'imaginais le pire pour ce qui concernait l'intérieur. Une sensation de déjà vu s'insinua en moi, je l'avais trouvé, c'était elle. Ma maison.

La maison était – normalement – blanche aux volets bleus. La porte – la nouvelle – était faite en bois sombre. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était petite mais à l'intérieur il y avait beaucoup d'espace. Elle nous suffisait à mes parents et moi. Elle montait sur deux étages, ma chambre était au rez-de-chaussé et celle de mes parents à l'étage. C'était fébrile que j'avançais vers la maison délabrée.

Le perron était poussiéreux, des débris en tout genre jonchaient le sol boisé. La peinture sur les volets s'écaillaient et la porte était dans un état pitoyable. Tremblante je pris la poignée brisée entre ma main blanche et la tourna lentement et finis par pousser la porte. Au mouvement de celle-ci un grincement strident se produisit et de la poussière tomba sur moi. Il faisait sombre et il ne devait plus avoir de courant depuis longtemps. Mais par un heureux hasard je trouvai une bougie, j'allumai. Une fois le hall éclairé, je faillit crier, des toiles d'araignées, des centaines...un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je coupais cette vision d'horreur pour mettre focaliser mon attention autre part. Le mobiliers étaient recouverts de grands draps blanc, les tableaux décrochés des murs, se trouvaient au sol, eux aussi recouvert du tissu blanc.

Rien n'avait changé, je me voyais assis sur le divan écoutant mon père me raconter une de ses nombreuses histoire, je sentais l'odeur de la viande qui chauffait dans le cuisine, embaumant la salle de séjour. Il y avait toujours le piano à queue dans le coin de la pièce, mais il devait être inutilisable désormais. J'étais à la maison. Nous étions une famille de classe moyenne, mon père était le shérif du compté et ma mère s'occupait du foyer et de mon éducation.

Le jours pointait le bout de son nez, il était temps de remettre cette vieille maison en état. Et enlever ces locataires et vite ! Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire seule, il me fallait de la main d'œuvre. Je soufflais. Bon pour commencer j'allais devoir me procurer des papiers, et une voiture – sans savoir conduire c'était pas gagné – et le problème d'argent était déjà résolut.

J'étais devenue la seule héritière d'une vieille femme que j'avais aidé lors d'une de mes rares escales dans les villes. J'étais resté tout le long de sa convalescence, mais je ne mettais pas préparée à son décès. Le temps que j'avais passé avec Mona avait apaisé ma solitude mais après sa mort je détestais les mortels et leur promesse, leur faiblesse. Mais aussi moi et mon immortalité. Elle m'avait mentit en me disant que c'était juste une petite grippe, elle avait juste omit de me dire qu'elle était mourante. Je m'étais fais passé pour une nièce éloignée pour pouvoir rester près d'elle. C'était avec plaisir que je m'étais occupé d'elle, aucune pitié juste le plaisir de me sentir utile pour une fois. Et un beau jour alors que je rentrais du marché, Mona était partie. Pourtant, elle allait bien quand j'étais partie, elle riait, souriait, elle faisait même du sarcasme. Mais, elle avait succombé à la maladie. Elle avait patiemment attendue que je parte pour mourir. La seule chose qui me restait d'elle fût une lettre et tout ses biens. Je n'étais pas partie comme une voleuse, non j'avais attendue stupidement qu'elle se réveille, comme quoi elle me faisait une farce, étant joueuse pour son âge avancé. J'avais perdue ma grand-mère voilà comment je le voyais à l'époque. Mona eut droit à des funérailles digne d'une reine. Tous les villageois était venu pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Je n'avais ni parlé, ni pleuré, restant muette dans la douleur. J'étais resté cloîtrée dans sa maison recluse. J'étais morte une seconde fois. Je l'avais détesté de me faire ressentir un tel degré de souffrance, puis la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là pour lui dire adieu, de lui en vouloir pour avoir suivit le cour de son histoire. Puis la joie, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose rejoindre son défunt époux. Elle l'avait rejoint mais elle m'avait laissée seule. Me laissant seule dans ma triste éternité.

Puis un jour, j'avais disparue en regardant en arrière certes, je m'étais arrêté au cimetière pour lui dire au revoir. Pour lui dire d'être heureuse. Et merci, j'apprenais de mes erreurs. Je m'étais promis de ne plus m'attacher à un être fragile qui pourrait un jour ou l'autre partir comme elle dans un sommeil sans fin. Non je ne désirais plus me lier à quiconque.

Dans mon jeune âge d'immortel, pour moi tout était éternel. Plus rien n'avait de fin. Mais Mona m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.

Depuis ce jour j'avais arrêté de prendre une pose dans les villes, je ne voulais plus connaître cette souffrance, je ne voulais pas que ma solitude soit apaisée par un humain, elle serait encore plus forte quand il aurait disparu. Ce fut ma dernière année où je fréquentais une ville. Ce fut aussi le commencement de ma vie de nomade.

Je sortie de mes pensées noirs, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais. Je repris tout aussi vite mes esprits et me posais mentalement, pour réfléchir à ce que je devais faire. Si je devais vivre chez les humains un certain temps, mieux vaux le faire bien.

Bon tout d'abord il me fallait une voiture pour pouvoir me déplacer aisément. Je sortie de la maison et marchais sans but précis n'ayant qu'une chose en tête : une voiture. Je relevais le regard, je me retrouvais un peu plus loin dans la rue. Quelque chose attira mon regard. Une Chevrolet rouge délavée à plateau se tenait devant moi. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait juste à côté, il posait une pancarte il était écrit dessus : _A vendre._

C'était mon jour de chance. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et toussais pour lui signifier ma présence. Il sursauta.

- Oh, que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle ?

- Je suis nouvelle en ville et je n'ai aucun moyen de transport, et j'ai vu votre pancarte, lui dis-je calmement.

- Je vois. Il réfléchit. Attends ici veux-tu. J'acquiesçais.

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers sa maison où se tenait une femme, son épouse peut-être. Il lui parla de mon vœux d'acheter la voiture. Puis il revint vers moi et me posa quelques questions.

- Où habites-tu petite ?

- La vieille maison au bout de la rue. L'informais-je. Il avait les yeux rond.

La maison blanche en bas, tu n'es pas sérieuse? Il me scruta intensément. Si.

- Cette maison n'a pas été occuper depuis soixante ans, petite. Tes parents vont avoir du boulot pour la remettre sur pied. Mon regard s'assombrit.

- Mes parents sont décédés Monsieur. Cette maison appartenait à ma famille autrefois je suis là pour lui redonner sa jeunesse.

- Pourquoi, c'est une perte de temps, petite.

Il commençait clairement à m'énerver avec ses «petite» et ses questions plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres. J'étais là pour la voiture pas pour lui faire un dessin de ma vie. De plus je détestais mentir et j'allais devoir le faire s'il continuait à me demander des informations sur ma vie. Se méfiait-il de moi? Qu'avait-il à craindre d'une jeune fille de seize ans? Enfin plus tout à fait mais j'étais figé dans mes seize années.

- Un vœux de mes parents. Mentis-je. Il m'examina sous toutes les coutures pour finir de prendre quelque chose dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. Les fameuses clés.

- Tiens, prends-les. Il me tendit le trousseau. Garde ton argent pour les réparations.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Appelle moi Joe, après tout nous sommes voisins. Me sourit-il.

Je hochais la tête et me présentais pour me montrer polie. Il l'avait fait par charité c'était certain. Je détestais ce genre d'individu. Pire si c'était par pitié. Ensuite il enleva l'affiche devenue inutile pour repartit dans la vieille maison. Ça avait été plus facile que je ne l'avais pensé. Je montais dans le véhicule prudemment et démarrais. Maintenant tout était une question de réflexe et de bon sens.

J'arrivais miraculeusement indemne – après avoir demander mon chemin – à Seattle. Ici j'allais pouvoir me fournir des papiers à jours. Et oui je doutais sérieusement qu'ils acceptaient les papiers de plus de 130 ans. Je tournais dans les rues bondées cherchant une adresse précise sans la trouver. Au bout d'une demi heure, je trouvais enfin le local tant recherché. Je sortis du véhicule et pris la direction du vieux bâtiment. Sur la porte était gravé : _J. Jenks._

Je pénétrais dans le lotissement et arrivais directement devant la secrétaire. Grande brune aux airs de sainte, elle faisait plus âgée à cause de son tailleur cintré noir. Ses lunette rectangulaire noir et son chignon où aucuns cheveux ne dépassaient.

- Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'aimerais faire de nouveaux papier.

- Bien. Suivez-moi, je pense que Mr Jenks peut vous prendre.

Nous traversâmes un long couloir blanc et nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte du fond.

- Monsieur, une cliente pour vous.

- Faite la rentrer, Lise.

La dite Lise ouvrit la porte et me demanda silencieusement d'entrée ce que je fis en lui adressant un petit sourire; elle me le rendit, puis s'en alla. Je reportais mon attention sur la petite salle. Les murs étaient beiges, un grand tableau accroché sur le mur de droite, une bibliothèque standard collée au mur opposé. Un tapis circulaire rouge et beige sur le sol parqué, le bureau – où demeurait un nombre incalculable de papiers, était disposé au milieu de la pièce carré. Une grande baie vitrée s'élevait derrière celui-ci, faisant pénétrer les faibles rayons du soleil.

Mon regard se posa sur l'homme debout en face moi. Assez grand et svelte. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés court, un visage virile sans plus. Des yeux bleus aciers qui donnaient une impression de froideur mais son sourire chaleureux affirmait le contraire. Il portait une chemise blanche rentrée dans son pantalon droit noir, sa veste était posée sur son fauteuil. Me sortant de mon étude je n'attendis pas la permission pour m'asseoir.

- Alors que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant place dans son siège.

- Swan, et il me faudrait de nouveaux papiers. Les raisons sont confidentielles.

- Bien sûr Mademoiselle Swan. Alors que vous faut-il? Me demanda-t-il en prenant de quoi écrire.

- Un acte de naissance, carte d'identité – je lui tendis une photo de moi – permis de conduire et un compte bancaire. Citais-je.

- Bien, c'est noté Mademoiselle Swan, une date?

- Le plus vite possible. Dis-je.

- Une semaine vous convient-il ? Je peux vous faire immédiatement votre permis de conduire. M'informa-t-il.

- Très bien.

Il s'absenta quelques minutes puis revint avec le permis en question. Je le pris et le remerciais puis pris congé.

Une semaine plus tard j'avais eus tous mes documents, j'avais réussi à trouver des ouvriers pour la maison et bientôt elle serait presque fini. Ils étaient restés travaillés plus longtemps pour pouvoir admirer la propriétaire des lieux. Admirer ? Mater était plus juste. Pervers. Encore quelques jours pour le toit et l'électricité et tout serait bon. La semaine suivante la maison avait reprit sa splendeur d'antan. Les tableaux de famille avaient été entreposés dans le grenier. J'avais été agréablement surprise qu'ils n'aient pas été jetés. J'avais essayé de reproduire exactement le même décor mais je savais qu'il y avait des différences, près de deux siècle d'écart c'était déjà une grande différence.

J'étais de retour au bercail et dans moins de deux jours j'allais au lycée.

* * *

><p><strong>Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier : Sabrinabella, Sarah, Menieemmett et Artistaa pour leus reviews. Ainsi que toutes les Story Alert.<strong>

**JasperLoveLune**


	3. Chapter 2: Ici et maintenant

**Merci à Mariee1 pour la correction**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Ici et maintenant**

J'avais passé toute ma nuit à lire, pour finir endormie sur le canapé du salon. Ce fut le contact de la mince chaleur d'un rayon de soleil égaré qui me sortis du sommeil. Aujourd'hui était mon premier jour au lycée de Forks. J'allais côtoyer des humains une fois de plus, mais je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas me lier à eux.

Je montais lentement à l'étage pour prendre une douche. Rentrée dans la cabine je laissais couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps froid et engourdit. Je sortis dix minutes plus tard ; je m'enroulais dans un drap de bain et me positionnais devant le miroir. Il renvoyait le reflet d'une jeune fille aux airs d'ange. Des cheveux longs bruns ondulant jusqu'à sa taille de guêpe, un visage ovale et pâle comme la neige. Des yeux violets clair presque transparent, un petit nez légèrement retroussé, sa lèvre supérieure était plus remplie que l'autre. Elle était d'une beauté sage et naturelle, mais fatale pour ceux qui la contemplaient, ils se damnaient pour un supplice éternel.

Je prie les vêtements posés sur le meuble et m'habillais rapidement. Ma tenue était composée d'une tunique rouge à carreaux noir, un slim noir et des bottines également noir. Je complétais la tenue par une veste en cuir noir bien sûr. Je brossais mes cheveux les laissant lâchent. Je descendis dans la cuisine, je m'arrêtais dans l'encadrement de la porte. Si mon coeur avait battu il serait en train de mourir lentement. Je retournais sur mes pas et m'assis sur la banquette près de la baie vitrée. Je collais mon dos au mur, mes jambes repliées près de ma poitrine, mes bras autour de celles-ci. Mon regard ne voyait rien de particulier. Il voyageait vers les différentes personnes passant devant la maison.

Je constatais que la curiosité des humains n'avait pas faiblit à travers le temps. Elle avait fait pire que ça, elle doublait à chaque décennie. Les passants ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil vers l'ancienne maison en ruine. De la curiosité, du questionnement, de la méfiance et des fois de la joie passaient dans leurs yeux émerveillés. Il était très tôt et pourtant ils partaient déjà travailler.

Les voisins les plus civilisés m'offraient un hochement de tête quand ils me virent près de la fenêtre. D'autres se contentaient de me fixer avec un peu trop d'insistance et continuaient leur chemin. Mon regard se posa sur une jeune femme à la vingtaine avec à ses côtés une petite fillette lui ressemblant s'engagea sur mon allée. J'examinais un peu plus la jeune femme. Grande blonde mince, pâle, ses cheveux étaient regroupés en une queue de cheval. Un visage ovale, des pommettes rosées par la fraîcheur du matin. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'océan, un nez droit et petit, des lèvres fines, mais un tant soit peu pulpeuses. Elle était vêtue d'un uniforme de serveuse bleue marine, son badge m'indiquait son nom : Amanda. C'était une humaine qui ne manquait pas de charme, si on oubliait ce bleu camouflé par du fond de teint sur sa joue. Typique. Pensais-je. Soit elle était maladroite, soit, elle se faisait battre. La deuxième option était plus plausible. J'oubliais, que les humains pouvaient se montrer violent et n'éprouvaient aucun regret pour leurs actes. Mais ils payeront leurs pêchés. Je payais le mien et pourtant d'aussi loin que je me souvienne je n'avais rien fait pour mériter ce châtiment divin. Je ne connaissais pas cette femme, mais pourtant je la détestais. Sans le savoir, elle faisait baisser mon estime pour ces êtres inférieurs, cassables, fragiles et j'y passe. Peut-être que je méritais mon sort. Je dénigrais les hommes, pourtant je ne disais que le strict vérité, certes douloureuse, mais le dicton ne disait-il pas : il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ?

Le bruit de trois petits coups sur la porte en bois me sortis de mes pensées. Le coeur de la femme battait à toute vitesse, alors que contrairement à sa fille - je suppose - ressemblait aux battements de coeur d'un petit oisillon, calme et fragile. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvris.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? Qu'elle mascarade.

- Oui, voilà. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais... je n'ai personne pour emmener Liliane à l'école. Me dit-elle nerveusement. Alors, je me demandais, si...

- Bien sûr, si ça peut vous dépanner. Répondis-je d'une voix douce.

- Oh, merci infiniment Mademoiselle... ?

- Bella Swan, appelais moi Bella.

- Bella, moi c'est Amanda, encore merci. Souffla-t-elle rassurée.

Amanda s'accroupit à la hauteur de Liliane et la sera fort, comme-ci c'était la dernière fois. Elle l'embrassa sur toutes les parties de son visage et lui sourit gentiment.

- Tu as la lettre ? Demanda sa mère. La petite fille hocha la tête. Tu es sage d'accord. Lui demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

Liliane hocha une deuxième fois la tête, je vis une larme qui tombait le long de sa joue. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. On aurait dit que j'assistais à une séparation entre la mère et la fille. Et si ? Non elle ne pouvait pas...si ? On ne pouvait pas abandonner son propre enfant à une inconnue de sur plus. Amanda sera une fois de plus sa fille dans ses bras dans une étreinte désespérée ou était-ce, moi qui l'interprétais ainsi ? Amanda se releva et me donna la main de Liliane, puis partie vers sa voiture, lançant un dernier regard à la fillette. Je me faisais forcément des films. Je voyais le mal partout avec ces humains, ils allaient me rendre fou, alors que je venais à peine de mettre les pieds en ville. Non, cette mère voulait seulement que j'emmène sa fille à l'école parce qu'elle était elle-même dans l'incapacité de le faire. Voilà tout. Me rassurais-je.

Je referais lentement la porte et mis toute mon attention sur la petite chose à côté de moi. Elle me fixait, curieuse. J'étais perdue. Ne m'étais-je pas promis de me mêler le moins possible avec les humains ? Je soufflais discrètement. Il était encore tôt. Je commençais le lycée à huit heures et Liliane sûrement un peu plus tard. Il n'étais que sept heures moins dix. Décemment trop tôt pour son âge.

- Tu as sommeil ? Lui demandais-je prudemment.

- Oui. Affirma-t-elle si faiblement que je n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir entendue.

- À quelle heure commences-tu l'école ?

- Huit heures trente.

Décemment trop tôt, elle devait être âgé de quoi six ans ? Je la poussais gentiment vers le salon et l'assis sur le canapé. J'ôtais son sac, sa veste et ses chaussures pour qu'elle puisse dormir encore un peu. Mon dieu je devenais aussi misérable que ces humaines en pleine maternité. Liliane compris et se coucha docilement sur le canapé, la tête sur l'un des coussins, ses jambes repliées près de son petit corps. Elle s'endormit rapidement, je la couvris d'un plaide pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Tous ces gestes me faisaient penser à Mona. Je m'assis sur la banquette et retournais dans mes pensées. Le ciel était dégagé ce matin. Il allait faire beau. Je me souvenais que dans ces contrés rare était le soleil. C'était comme-ci il fuyait cette ville sans histoire.

Sept heure sonnait, j'entrepris de réveiller doucement la petite fille profondément endormie. Après une minute je pus voir ses beaux yeux d'un bleu intense. Elle me sourit timidement, je lui rendis, elle sembla éblouit un court instant. Je lui proposais ma main en lui demandant si elle avait faim. Liliane hocha vigoureusement la tête. Je la laissais se chausser seule et partie dans la cuisine. Je restais immobile devant les placards ouverts sur un tas de nourriture. Je ne savais pas quoi lui faire. Je ne m'étais plus demandée ce que mangeait les humains depuis longtemps. N'ayant pas le besoin de me nourrir je ne m'occupais plus de ce genre de futilité. Le bruit de pas se rapprochant de moi me sortis de mon dilemme intérieur. Je me retournais vers la fillette.

- Que veux-tu manger ? Elle haussa simplement les épaules. Garder son sang froid. Quelle ironie le mien était gelé. J'ai des biscuits et du lait tu en veux ?

-Oui.

Je remplis un verre de lait et mis les gâteaux dans un plat pour qu'elle se serve librement. Liliane s'assit devant son repas et commença à le manger lentement. Pour ma part ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire je m'installais sur la chaise en face d'elle. Je la détaillais.

Liliane avait un teint crémeux, la seule partie colorée était ses joues rosies par la gêne. Elle avait un visage de poupée, de grands yeux bleus expressifs, de jolies pommettes hautes, un petit nez, une fine bouche semblable à un bouton de rose. Ses cheveux mis-long formaient deux tresses de chaque côté de son visage d'ange. À son cou, un médaillon en or pendait, laissant apparaître un fermoir ovale. Elle portait une chemise légère verte, un jean usé bleu et de vieilles baskets à ses pieds. Liliane poussa l'assiette maintenant vide de nourriture et s'assit droit comme un I. Quand elle vit que je la fixais, elle fit de même. Je la trouvais courageuse pour son jeune âge. Elle ignorait je suppose consciemment son instinct de survie qui lui disait clairement de s'enfuir. Ni tenant plus elle détourna le regard, elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et rougis. Je souris, les humains ne gardaient pas longtemps le contact visuel avec moi. D'habitude je le fuyais, préférant regarder les choses plus intéressantes.

L'heure de conduire la fillette à l'école sonnait. Elle s'installa docilement sur le siège passager et j'enclenchais la première. Liliane regardais par la vitre, l'air sérieux. L'établissement scolaire n'était pas très loin, à deux rues de chez moi. La petite descendit en me remerciant avec sa petite voix. J'étais en retard pour mon premier jour dans le lycée de Forks. Voilà que j'allais faire bonne impression. D'un seul coup je serais fortement le volant entre mes mains, des frissons parcouraient tout mon corps. J'avais la nette impression d'être observé. Mon intuition me disait de me méfier. Je regardais sur le côté, mais la sensation ne s'en allait toujours pas.

J'arrivais vers neuf heures sur le parking. J'avais raté une heure et quelques minutes de la deuxième heure. Je me dirigeais lentement vers l'accueil, je n'avais pas hâte de me retrouver dans une salle remplit d'adolescents sous hormones. Je rentrais dans la petite pièce surchauffée, une dame d'un âge mûre se tenait derrière le comptoir. Elle me sourit, mais elle restait méfiante. Je souris autant bien intérieurement qu'extérieurement, mais pour des raisons complètement différentes. Son souffle se coupa, elle essayait vainement de reprendre une certaine contenance. Je m'approchais du comptoir et posais mes mains à plat sur la matière lisse.

- Vous êtes la nouvelle élève ?, me coupa la secrétaire dans mon élan.

- C'est exact.

- Et la ponctualité vous connaissez ?, me demanda une voix bourru dans mon dos.

Je me retournais, le directeur se tenait droit dans toute sa gloire. L'homme pouvait-il se montrer plus vaniteux, hypocrite, sans état d'âme qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Cet homme représentait à lui seul toutes ces caractéristiques. Je haïssais ce genre d'individu. Sûr de lui, croyant avoir un pouvoir unique sur une tiers personne. Je ne lui répondis pas et reportais mon attention sur la femme.

- Je suis désolée Madame, mais j'ai dû emmener une voisine à l'école primaire et je suis arrivée en retard, je suis désolée. J'exprimais une fausse moue repentie.

- Mademoiselle je vous parle !, cria l'homme derrière moi.

Je vis un petit tas de feuilles devant moi que je supposais m'être destinée, je les pris sans cérémonie, sans un regard pour l'homme devenu rouge de colère. Je remerciai quand même la secrétaire et partie pour mon cours. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que j'allais avoir des problèmes. L'humain se sentait tellement supérieur, se croyant tout en haut de la chaîne alimentaire, s'il savait... Oui s'il savait mais voilà, le problème actuel : l'être humain préférait vivre dans une totale ignorance que de voir la vérité. Trop dur à accepter.

J'arrivais en salle 254, le cours de mathématiques. Je frappais à la porte et une voix féminine se fit entendre. J'entrais donc dans la salle de cours la tête haute, sans gène d'avoir pratiquement deux heures de retard. Bien sûr Mademoiselle Miller me sermonna pour ce retard mais laissa passer pour mon premier jour d'école. Tous les élèves de la classe me regardaient, certains avec envie d'autres – surtout les filles – avec haine et jalousie. Je ris sous cape. Toute la matinée je n'écoutais rien en cours, préférant largement me perdre dans des souvenirs vagues. J'ignorais parfaitement les regards insistant des mâles dans la classe, ils n'étaient plus des hommes sensés et réfléchit, mais tout simplement des animaux en manque. Déroutant.

À la pause déjeuner je suivais la foule pour aller au réfectoire. Je prie un plateau - bien qu'inutile - il fallait jouer le jeu. Je n'y posais qu'une pomme et une bouteille d'eau et m'assis à une table - celle la plus éloignée. Le malaise que j'avais ressenti ce matin ne s'était toujours pas dissipé, tous mes sens étaient en alertes. Je jetais des regards par les grandes baies vitrées, fixant la forêt calme. Je n'étais plus dans le self mentalement parlant, j'écoutais tout ce qu'il se passait dans les bois sombres. Je vis un corbeau se poser près des fenêtres me fixant avec insistance. Il se tramait quelque chose, il s'envola et s'enfonça dans la forêt et disparu. Ils étaient là. Je me levais sous les yeux inquisiteurs des lycéens et sortis à l'extérieur. Je traversais le parking sous les sifflements des garçons adossés à leur voiture. Je les fixais avec le regard le plus noir que je possédais et ils ne purent que reculer sous la peur croissante. Un bruit de collision se fit entendre, le ciel bleu devint vite gris presque noir. Les lycéens ainsi que les professeurs étaient tous sortis pour voir le phénomène. Le ciel tonnait, on pouvait voir des éclairs dans sa noirceur absolue. Un combat avait lieu dans les bois, autour de moi la foule s'agitait pour rentrer dans les véhicules et partir se mettre à l'abri. Je restais figé devant ce spectacle, faisant abstraction de l'agitation m'entourant. Mon regard fixe sur la forêt, silencieuse en apparence, mais infernal à l'intérieur. J'entendais les animaux fuir un point très particulier, ils bineraient, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une bataille se déroulait avec des humains à distance.

Je rentrais tranquillement dans ce que l'on pouvait facilement qualifier de chaos maintenant. Et qu'elle fut ma non surprise quand je tombais sur...

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à Meniemmett, Sabrinabella, Artistaa, Camzoune, TIXXiT ainsi que vanessa pour leur review et toutes les Story Alert.<strong>

**JasperLoveLune**


	4. Chapter 3 : Euxsa mort?

**Merci à Mariee1 pour la correction**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Eux sa mort**

Mes pas se stoppèrent tout seul. Devant moi se tenaient un groupe d'hommes accompagnés de trois femmes, à leur côté un grand homme à la peau cuivrée. Devant eux, deux hommes tout de noir vêtu, regardaient leur adversaire avec dédain. J'étais au beau milieu d'un chaos total, aucun ne m'avait vu, trop occupés à se fixer les uns les autres.

J'examinais de plus près le premier groupe - enfin de ce que je pouvais voir, étant dos à moi je ne pouvais rien voir de bien particulier. Dans leurs maintiens on supposait qu'ils ne cherchaient aucun acte de violence. Des postures civilisées, mais méfiantes. Je remarquais quelque chose de bien étrange, leurs coeurs ne battaient pas. Aucun son. Rien. Le vide. Pourtant je les entendais dormir tranquillement dans leur prison de glace. Des vampires, peu importe, ils étaient aussi le mal incarné. Ils étaient sûrement là pour les enrôler..

Je les connaissais très bien pour les avoir déjà vu dans un siècle auparavant. Ils m'avaient tous trompée, sans remords, sans honte, ils m'avaient manipulée. Des démons voilà ce qu'ils étaient, les enfants du diable. Puis tous se tendirent, j'étais repéré. Je marchais lentement, chacun de mes pas étaient soigneusement calculés. Je me situais désormais entre les deux groupes, position que je ne trouvais pas des plus ingénieuse. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, ce qui eut le don de me rendre...nerveuse? Le silence planait dans l'immense forêt, des sourires suffisant et malsain fleurissaient sur les deux visages des manipulateurs. Alors que les huit autres se demandaient si j'étais de leur côté.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà ! Nous ne t'attendions plus, ma chère, dit le premier.

- Le maître t'a cherché partout, soupira le second théâtralement.

- C'est trop d'honneur, répliquais-je acerbe.

- Nous avons ordre de te ramener de gré ou de force à la cité, reprit Devon - le premier.

Devon ressemblait à un dieu grec et aussi blanc, froid et dur que le marbre. Ses cheveux courts étaient noir corbeau, il possédait des yeux bleus presque blanc, un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres fines et rose. L'ange de la mort dans toute sa splendeur. Il damnait les humains à une souffrance éternelle dans le gouffre des Enfers, se nourrissant de leurs pêchés et de leurs peurs les plus secrètes. Son don ? Devon provoquait une douleur physique - il pouvait vous briser de l'intérieur - qui entraînait par la suite, s'il le désirait la mort. Cette souffrance pouvait durer des heures, des semaines, des années, sans qu'il ne sans lasse pas. Au contraire il aimait la douleur qu'il faisait endurer. Il avait une obsession pour les gémissements de douleur, le fait que sa victime aille jusqu'à le supplier pour abréger ses tourments. Il aimait plus que tout se sentir puissant, rabaisser le faible pour montrer sa puissance.

- Je crains que vous ne vous soyez déplacés pour rien.

- Vois-tu, nous avons de quoi te faire changer d'avis, me répondit Aaron. Il claqua ses doigts et apparut devant mes yeux la petite Liliane inconsciente à ses pieds.

Chaque ange noir avait son subalterne - un démon - avec lui et Aaron était exactement ça pour Devon. Aaron était un peu plus petit que l'ange à ses côtés et avait une musculature fine. Il possédait une visage d'enfant, il devait être figé dans ses quatorze ans. Il avait des cheveux blonds aux yeux vert impérial - étrange diriez-vous. Quand on devenait un de ces être impurs - un démon - les yeux se fonçaient considérablement. Il devait avoir un certain charme lorsqu'il était humain. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement retroussées sur ses dents blanches et tranchantes. Il possédait le don de l'illusion. Sa spécialité et la faiblesse de tout être sur terre. Aaron utilisait nos peurs, nos pêchés, notre souffrance contre nous. Son don et celui de Devon réunit représentait une fin lente et douloureuse. J'étais heureuse que Liliane se trouve inconsciente sur le sol. Je devais ruser.

- Je n'ai que faire de cette humaine, dis-je désinvolte.

- Je vois, alors ça ne te ferai rien si je la tuai ?, me demanda Devon rentrant dans mon jeu, pas du tout convaincu. Allons Bella, soyons sérieux...

- Je ne vous le conseille pas, le coupa Aaron.

Le sbire fixait les vampires que je devais l'avouer complètement ausculté. Seul comptait l'ange et le démon. Mes yeux fixèrent le clan, le grand à la peau mate avait disparu, un cri de loup se fit entendre dans les bois. Les vampires étaient en position d'attaque dès qu'ils avaient vu l'enfant. Sûrement l'odeur du sang.

- Nous voudrions seulement récupérer l'enfant, s'exclama calmement le blond. LE seul qui était resté dans une posture humaine avec la femme à ses côtés.

Récupérer ? Les vampires étaient-ils si immonde ? Sans foi ni loi ? Pensaient-ils constamment au besoin de sang ? N'avaient-ils jamais de remords face à leur victime ? À cet innocent qui s'éteignait dans leur bras après avoir fini de s'abreuver ? Prenaient-ils tant de plaisir de voir de la peur dans les yeux de leur proie que cela les incitait à continuer encore et encore ? Une colère soudaine monta en moi, je ne savais pas d'où elle venait, mais elle disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Aaron réglons ce petit problème, ordonna l'ange noir.

Les corps des vampires s'immobilisèrent et tombèrent comme des poupées de chiffons sur le sol. Bientôt des cris prirent possession d'eux, le tonnerre couvrait leur douleur. Devon et Aaron me tournaient le dos au corps endormi, c'était le moment d'agir. Mes ailes apparurent dans mon dos, je lâchais le monstre en moi. Ma vision se voila, mon corps s'éleva à deux centimètres du sol, le tonnerre frappait encore plus fort, les arbres se pliaient sous la violence soudaine du vent. J'attrapais le petit corps et le colla contre ma poitrine, mais je fus violemment projeté dans un énorme chêne. Fatalement je dus lâcher Liliane, je pestais contre moi.

J'entendais de gros coeur battre accompagnés de pas lourds, je levai le regard et tombais sur d'immenses loups. Je feulais, c'était à cause d'eux que j'avais dû lâcher la fillette. Je montais en hauteur, je voyais son corps au beau milieu de cet enfer. Aaron avait laissé tomber son emprise sur les vampires, qui eux étaient revenus parmi nous. Deux loups encerclaient Liliane alors que les autres attaquaient Devon et Aaron. Pauvres fous. L'ange et le démon déployèrent eux aussi leurs ailes. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Devon se mit à la même hauteur que moi alors que le démon restait à quelques centimètres du sol. Les loups perdus dans le pouvoir actif du sbire. Les yeux de Devon devinrent complètement blanc. L'atmosphère se refroidit d'un coup. Le vent se fit encore plus violent si c'était possible. Le bruit d'os qui se brisaient me donna la nausée. Les feulements de douleur des loups se firent entendre. L'aura noir de Devon m'encercla. Je me trouvais donc dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Je sifflais.

Je ne pouvais que regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Aaron s'enfonça au coeur de la forêt suivi de près par cinq vampires et des loups. Une douleur violente dans mon ventre me ramena dans ma situation des plus particulières. Puis un impact dans un arbre, qui céda sous ma force inhumaine. Je tombais lourdement au sol, la terre se fissura à cause de la collision. Les deux loups restés se jetèrent sur Devon qui esquiva sans difficulté leurs assauts. Le vampire blond s'approcha avec la femme près de Liliane. Je repris aussi vite mes esprits et attrapa la petite fille avant les deux vampires.

- Je suis médecin, je ne lui veux aucun mal, me dit le blond.

- Vous êtes des vampires, feulais-je. Il montra ses deux mains en signe de paix.

Malgré tout le boucan Liliane ne se réveillait toujours pas. Je posais doucement mon oreille sur sa poitrine. Il était là, trop faible pour qu'elle soit simplement évanouie. Mes yeux passèrent sur tout son corps et ce que je vis me glaça d'horreur. Une marque. Le monde s'écroula. Un plume noir. La mort. La peur. Je tremblais de colère. Comment avait-il put ? Une enfant. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es tombé sur mon cadeau.

- Un cadeau ? Une marque, la sienne, celle de la mort. Il l'avait condamnée. Plus rien ne comptait que la mort douloureuse que j'allais lui infliger.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état. Tu détestes les humains autant que moi, dit-il désinvolte.

Pourquoi ? Voilà une bonne question. Je ne connaissais malheureusement pas la réponse à cette question. Peut-être était-ce pour me donner bonne conscience. Une preuve que malgré ma nature, j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être que parce que je n'avais pas pu sauver Mona, je voulais sauver Liliane ? Une transposition ? Je n'avais pas pu sauver ma Mona alors je le faisais avec cette petite humaine ? Tant de possibilités pour une question simple. Je posai Liliane par terre et fixais Devon. Les deux vampires étaient partis voir l'état des deux loups à terre. Il ne restait que nous deux. La vie et la mort. Le blanc et le noir. Le cygne et le corbeau. Bien sûr je n'étais ni la vie ni la mort, j'étais bien plus. J'étais les deux à la fois. Je me mis en position de combat il en fit de même.

Et un duel commença. Coups après coups, feintes après feintes, aucun de nous deux ne voulait faiblir. Je prie une plume noire - maintenant devenu lame - dans ma main. Le frôler, seulement le frôler. Je répétais ce mantras dans ma tête. Après quelques minutes de vaines tentatives pour le toucher mes efforts furent récompensés. Une lente agonie le prie. Il tomba à genoux, ravalant ses cris il appela Aaron - qui apparut la seconde suivante à ses côtés. Puis tous deux disparurent. Je m'écroulai au sol, essoufflée, je me dirigeai vers la fillette à quatre pattes. Les vampires partis à la poursuite d'Aaron étaient revenus, je sentais leur regard sur moi, mais ni prêtai aucunement intérêt. Certains restaient silencieux, d'autres grognaient plus je m'approchais de la petite chose couchée sur la terre humide.

Le ciel noir avait reprit son éternel couleur grise et maintenant il pleuvait. Le vent lui s'était calmé. Je prie Liliane dans mes bras tout en me relevant. Mes ailes disparurent, je pouvais très bien rentrer par le moyen aérien, mais je n'avais plus de force. Je peinais à rester debout. Je marchais lentement pour sortir de ce champ de bataille.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Me demanda un doux ténor. Qu'allez-vous faire de cette enfant.

- Rien qui ne vous regarde. Et je disparue.

J'arrivais près de ma voiture. Je regardais autour de moi, aucun dégât. C'était comme-ci aucune tempête n'avait eu lieu. Je posais Liliane sur le siège passager et lui mis la ceinture de sécurité. Je montais dans la voiture et démarrai. Pendant tout le trajet j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Allait-elle survivre ? Ne mettais-je pas promis de ne pas faire une seconde fois l'erreur de me lier à un être humain.

Arrivé à la maison je reprie la petite dans mes bras et rentrais. Je me dirigeais dans ma chambre et la déposais sur le lit. Je m'agenouillai près du lit, je fixais cette plume noire sur son poignée crème. Avais-je le droit ? La sauver signifiait me lier à elle, mais elle serait en vie. Je pouvais la sauver, mais je ne voulais qu'elle soit enchaînée à moi. Elle devait grandir dans l'ignorance, évoluer parmi les siens, faire des erreurs et apprendre de celles-ci. Faire des études, se fiancer, se marier et avoir des enfants. Si elle se liait à moi, jamais elle n'aura cette vie normale que moi-même je désirais ardemment.

Je chuchotais :

Petite fleur fleurit,

Dans ce cœur plein de vie.

La vie est si précieuse

Malgré la route joueuse.

Danse ta joie, petite fleur fleurit

Vie dans la joie, petite fleur jolie.

Garde espoir, il faut y croire

Pour vivre, il faut le vouloir.

Quelqu'un t'attend,

Il attend la fin de tes tourments.

Il prit pour sa petite fleur jolie.

Écoute le son de sa prière et vie.

Ouvre tes beaux yeux bleus.

Fait revivre ce si beau teint crémeux

Laisse fleurir à nouveau ton si beau sourire

Laisse nous entendre ton merveilleux rire.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'étais triste. La cause – une petite humaine. Encore. Sa main dans la mienne, je priais – pour la première fois dans ma vie. Une seule larme coula le long de ma joue blanche pour atterrir sur la plume noir. Je fermais les yeux et me repassais cette désastreuse journée dans ma tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à : TIXXiT, Camzoune, Sabrinabella, Lola, chlo, lyraparledor, Menieemmett et Artistaa.<strong>

**Alors verdict?**

**JasperloveLune**


	5. Chapter 4 Choix d'un jour,

**Merci à Mariee1 pour sa correction**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Choix d'un jour, choix pour toujours ?**

Les jours passèrent et cette peur au ventre me tenait toujours. Mon choix était fait. Je devais trouver une autre solution. Celle où, le jour où elle décidera de partir elle le pourra sans barrière pour l'en empêcher. Comment ? Cette question tournait dans ma tête dans un cycle infernal. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le temps, le sien s'écoulait doucement, à chaque minute qui passaient la petite Liliane s'éloignait de la vie. Je ne quittais pas son chevet, les choses s'étaient calmées dans le village tranquille de Forks. Je repassais en boucles les évènements qui nous avaient amenés ici.

Moi qui croyais que Forks n'avait pas d'histoire, je m'étais lourdement trompé. Des vampires, des loups-garous et quoi d'autre encore ? Ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir une personne avec ma nature des plus surnaturelle ? Apparemment non. J'étais assise sur le rocking-chair dans ma chambre regardant sans la voir la fillette endormie. Personne n'était encore venue la réclamer, personne même pas sa mère. Je me levais lentement et sortis pour monter à l'étage. Je devais trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel. Pourquoi, me demanda ma conscience. Voilà une deuxième bonne question. Malgré toutes les promesses que je m'étais faites, je ne les tenais à aucun moment ? J'aurais dû la laisser, ne jamais accepter de la déposer à l'école, cependant aurais-je dû la laisser mourir ? Jamais. Que se passera-t-il à l'avenir ?

Si j'avais refusé, rien ne lui serait arrivée. Si je m'étais tenu à mes résolutions on ne se serait jamais trouvé dans cette impasse. Si...Si j'arrivais à la sauver comment allait se dérouler la suite ? Et si dans le cas contraire je n'y arrivais pas, redeviendrais-je une nomade ? Avec des si on pouvait refaire le monde, dans mon cas cette journée fut catastrophique.

Les jours passèrent et mes recherches n'aboutissaient à rien de bien concret. La même solution s'imposait régulièrement dans mon esprit fatigué. Fatigué pour plusieurs raisons, mais dans le cas présent il était épuisé de cette situation. J'avais la réponse à tous mes maux, je ne voulais tout simplement pas l'admettre. Je souhaitais trouver une autre alternative qui pour mon plus grand malheur n'existait pas. Devais-je me résigner ? Et si... Elle pourrait m'en vouloir? Pourquoi m'inquiétais-je autant du regard qu'elle porterait sur moi ? Je lui sauvais la vie...en quelque sorte. Et si.. elle ne désirait pas vivre ? Elle n'avait plus aucun port d'attache. Et si en ce moment elle accueillait la mort les bras grands ouverts, m'en voudrait-elle ? Je détestais ne pas savoir, me poser autant de questions pour une simple humaine.

Je sortie en trombe dans le jardin, il fallait que je prenne l'air. Je rentrais dans la forêt, silencieuse, j'écoutais les pas des cerfs galopant dans les bois, les oiseaux chantés dans les arbres. C'était mon Paradis. Le seul que je pourrais toucher du doigt. Celui que je convoitais ne m'étais guère accessible et pourtant...

Je pliais nette. Tout mon corps me criait de rentrer à la maison, que je devais faire demi tour le plus vite possible. Et une seule et unique chose s'imposa dans mon esprit en alerte. Liliane.

Je courais le plus vite que je pus et rentrais dans un vacarme monstre. La porte par laquelle j'étais rentré entra en collision avec le mur. Silence. Je me précipitais dans ma chambre et soufflais un bon coup quand je vis que l'humaine était encore dans le lit. Mais pour plus de sécurité je gardais mes sens en éveilles.

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que je fixais la fillette de la porte. Je n'avais pas émis un mouvement depuis que j'étais de retour. Mon choix était fait. J'en assumerais les conséquences, les responsabilités en cas de problèmes, mais le véritable soucis ne se trouvait pas là. Non, le problème c'était moi. Voulais-je vraiment la laisser entrer dans ce monde ? Enchaînez au monstre que j'étais ? Ce que j'avais à lui offrir n'étais clairement pas une vie au Paradis, mais plutôt une damnation en Enfer. Serais-je capable de l'enchaîner sur cette terre maudite ? De la condamnée à une errance éternelle, alors qu'elle pourrait très bien avoir une place dans un monde meilleur ? De plus je n'étais rien pour elle comme elle n'étais rien pour moi. Alors, pourquoi me démenais-je ainsi ? Mon choix était fait.

Oui il l'était. Je l'aiderais comme je le pourrais, je lui laisserais le choix sur ce qu'elle désirera dans l'avenir. Je m'approchais doucement du lit et m'agenouillais je pris délicatement son poignet et lui demanda pardon. J'effleurais avec le bout de mes lèvres la plume noire sur sa peau crème et un halo de lumière bleu nous entoura Liliane et moi. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, un lys blanc avait remplacé la plume. Je souris légèrement. Maintenant ce n'était qu'une question d'heures voir de minutes. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille seule dans sa « nouvelle vie » alors je me rassis sur le rocking-chair, attendant patiemment qu'elle sorte des tréfonds de l'inconscience.

Je fermais doucement les yeux me perdant dans les méandres de mes souvenirs. Le seul encore intact, le seul qui avait - pour l'instant - échappé au temps était un moment que l'on pouvait qualifier de banal, anodin, sans importance. Mais pour moi, ce dernier souvenir était tendre, touchant, heureux, mais surtout unique.

**Flash-back**

Hiver 1890, jour de mon anniversaire tant attendu.

- Maman regarde ce que papa vient de m'offrir !

- Il est magnifique ce pendentif, me dit-elle

- Oui tu as raison, mais pas plus que toi, lui dit mon père. Ils se mirent à s'embrasser.

- Et moi je ne compte pas ! répliquais-je

- Serait-on jalouse Mademoiselle Swan, me dit sournoisement mon père avant de me faire mourir de rire à cause de sa moustache sur mes joues.

- Bon chérie, que veux tu faire pour ton neuvième anniversaire ?

- Que l'on passe un bon moment ensemble, c'est tout.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Je n'avais pas remarqué que ma main tenait fermant la fleur en argent que m'avait offert mon père le jour de mon neuvième anniversaire ; seul objet de ma vie humaine que je possédais encore. Seul souvenir de mes défunts parents. Un gémissement me sortis de mes pensées. Liliane commençait à émettre de léger mouvements.

Et enfin le moment tant attendu depuis une semaine se produit. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Je ne bougeais pas, restant immobile comme une statue sur la chaise à balance la regardant, essayant d'analyser ses mouvements. Elle devait sûrement être un peu perdue. J'allais aussi savoir si j'avais fais le bon choix. La sauver. Liliane se releva se mettant assise sur le lit, regardant partout dans la chambre, ses yeux ne s'arrêtaient sur rien de bien particulier. Pendant ce temps je l'admirais, elle s'était embellit, sa peau était devenue claire et pâle, sa chevelures semblait plus brillante et soyeuse. Elle possédait de grand yeux de biche, ses yeux bleus océan étaient devenus pervenche. Hypnotique. Déstabilisant. Le reste n'avait pratiquement pas changé, mais ce n'était que le début. Les années ne la rendraient que plus jolie encore.

Je sentis son regard brûlant sur moi, je la regardais prudemment dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire passer dans mon regard toute ma sympathie pour elle. Je n'éprouvais - pour l'instant - aucun autres sentiments à son égard. Un doux sourire naissait sur son visage d'ange, mais vite remplacer par une expression d'incompréhension.

- Tu vas bien ?, demandais-je le plus doucement possible.

- Je... je crois. Elle porta sa main sur son cou blanc, surprise. Sa voix était plus chantante qu'avant.

- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

- Maman... Elle est partie... Elle se cacha dans les couvertures et essaya en vain de camoufler ses sanglots.

Que devais-je faire dans ces moments-là ? Je n'avais jamais réconforté quelqu'un de ma longue existence. Devais-je la prendre dans mes bras, la rassurer, lui disant que sa mère allait revenir alors que c'était faux ? Bien qu'elle ne soit plus complètement humaine, elle le restait dans sa majeure partie. Je me rapprochais et relevais le drap sous lequel elle se cachait. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffit. Mais la chose qui me pris vraiment au dépourvu, fut le fait qu'elle se jette sur moi pour me serrer contre elle comme une noyée. Liliane posa sa tête sur mon ventre, son corps était encore parcouru de légers soubresaut.

- Vous...vous aussi...vous allez...me laisser ?

- Jamais, murmurais-je.

- On est une famille maintenant ? Elle releva la visage vers le mien, elle ne pleurait plus, mais elle gardait les marques rouges sur ses joues blanches.

Une famille ? Que voulait bien dire le mot famille. Ce mot était oublié depuis longtemps maintenant. Qu'était-ce qu'une famille au juste ? Pouvais-je être la famille de cette fillette ? Et elle pouvait-elle être ma famille au risque de souffrir après ? Les humains se lassent vite, ils ont un besoin constant de changements dans leur vie. Ne supportant pas la monotonie, les humains veulent toujours de nouvelles choses à faire, à voir, à découvrir. Leurs yeux étaient tout le temps émerveillés parce qu'ils voyaient, mais les miens voyaient un monde obscur dans lequel chaque chose nouvelles étaient un supplice. Il y avait des fois où je me sentais vieille, d'un autre temps.

À mon époque nous étions exécutés pour tout et n'importe quoi, emprisonnés - souvent - pour des raisons absurdes. Aujourd'hui les valeurs d'antan avaient disparu avec le temps. Et à mon plus grand damne j'avais assisté à tout ceci. Mon regard autrefois émerveillé par tout et n'importe quoi s'était transformé en un regard blasé par toutes ces choses. Lasse de voir le temps bouger autour de soi alors que nous étions nous-mêmes figés hors du temps.

- Une famille ? Qu'est-ce pour toi ? Liliane me fixa d'un air intrigué.

- Une famille...c'est...partager des choses ensemble, s'aider, apporter de l'amour les uns pour les autres...

Liliane avait une vision si enjolivée du terme famille qu'elle donnait presque envie d'y croire. Je regrettais déjà son innocence qui disparaîtrait bien vite. Adieu l'inconscience, adieu la joie enfantine et les rêves enchantés. Un jour où l'autre il fallait dire au revoir à toutes ces joies qui avaient un jour, bercé l'enfant que nous avions été. Accepter serait me lier encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Refuser serait...rendre la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Soit. Je serai donc... ta grande soeur ?

Je me voyais déjà mal jouer le rôle de la grande soeur alors celui de la mère encore moins ; n'oublions pas que j'ai - normalement - seize ans. Bien sûr je poserais des limites à ne pas franchir pour le bon déroulement des évènements futur.

- Oh oui ! J'ai toujours voulu une grande soeur !

- Très bien, nous allons devoir changer ton nom de famille... à moins que...

- Non, j'aime bien Swan, déclara-t-elle après avoir demandé mon nom de famille.

Maintenant elle sautillait partout dans la chambre riant de bon coeur. Où était passé la petite fille timide qui avait franchi pour la première fois la porte de cette maison ? Les humains oubliaient si vite. Bientôt elle ne se souviendrait plus que sa mère l'avait laissée entre les mains d'une inconnue. Le souvenir d'Amanda ne serait plus qu'un douloureux moment oublié dans un tiroir fermé à double tours.

Je regardais l'heure matinal, aujourd'hui était une journée chargée et demain une épreuve considérable. Je laissais Liliane se rafraîchir pendant que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je repensais à une conversation des voisins discutant juste devant ma porte. Cullen, comme Carlisle Cullen, le « médecin » vampire de la forêt et toute sa famille - ceux dans les bois également - venait d'emménager en ville. C'était bien ma veine des vampires plus des lycans dans la même ville cela allait faire carnage. Et encore je ne m'étais pas rajouté dans l'équation. Je devrais me la jouer discrète, donc j'allais devoir me fondre dans la masse, ce que je n'avais clairement pas entrepris de faire le premier jour. Je devrais aussi être plus maligne et plus rusé qu'eux si je ne voulais pas nous mettre en danger. Je n'étais plus seule à présent, je devais penser à celle qui était ma famille et dans le cas présent à Liliane.

Ils essayeraient probablement d'avoir des nouvelles sur la petite humaine disparue depuis maintenant une semaine et quelques jours. Ils surveilleraient le moindre de mes mouvements, la moindre phrase prononcée passera au rayon X. Je devais rester sur mes gardes, au pire.. Je n'aurais qu'à partir dans une autre ville...mais Liliane était-elle autant attachée que moi à cette ville ? Et pourtant si le besoin était je n'hésiterais pas à partir et revenir dans quelques décennies.

Vers l'après-midi nous partîmes pour Seattle lui faire une toute nouvelle vie. Liliane Stevens était morte de ses cendres était née Liliane Rose Swan. Puis après tout ceci réglés nous dûmes faire les magasins pour lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Au déjeuner elle me posa des questions sur moi, j'essayais de lui répondre en omettant certains...détails. Ce fut une journée agréable comme je n'en avais plus eu depuis cent trente ans.

Toute la nuit j'avais veillé sur le sommeil de Liliane ne trouvant rien d'autre de bien intéressant pour faire passer le temps. J'écoutais sa respiration calme et lente, ses murmures n'ayant aucun sens. Le soleil avait disparu derrière les nuages éternellement gris. Je me levais du canapé et préparais le petit- déjeuner pour ma nouvelle amie. Je déposais les plats sur la table, j'entendais déjà les pas de Liliane se déplacer dans la maison. Elle ne tarda pas à entrer dans la cuisine et de s'installer sur la chaise me faisant face. Ses yeux étaient encore clos et ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Je souris.

- Coucou !, me dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?, lui demandais-je.

- J'ai fais un rêve étrange, m'informa-t-elle tout en commençant à manger son petit-déjeuner.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

Je n'avais pas encore abordé la journée fatidique qui l'avait mené à être liée à moi. Et je devais l'avouer, je faisais tout pour retarder le moment des révélations.

- Pas vraiment...j'ai l'air différente.

- Quel âge as-tu ?, demandais-je d'un coup.

- Sept ans. Pourquoi ?

Sept ? Vraiment ? Liliane était alors plus petite que la normal dans ce cas. Si je lui disais la vérité s'enfuirait-elle ? M'en voudrait-elle ?

Peut-être devrais-je lui dire le moins possible et attendre qu'elle soit plus grande. Mais les non-dits sont des poisons comme me le disait ma Mona. Que devais-je faire ?

- Pour rien, soit prête pour huit heures.

Je me levais et montais pour aller me doucher. Je pénétrais dans la salle de bain, déclenchais l'eau et rentrais dans la cabine. Je me plaçais sous le jet d'eau accueillant avec bonheur l'eau chaude sur mon corps froid. Je ressortie et m'habillais rapidement d'un chemisier gris clair, d'un slim bleu délavé et me chaussais de mes converses grises. J'attachais ma longue chevelure en une queue de cheval haute. Je descendis laissant la place à Liliane et allais m'asseoir sur la banquette. Comme le premier jour je regardais par la fenêtre, rien ne semblait avoir changé, la maison d'Amanda Stevens venait d'être mise en vente. La disparition soudaine de la jeune femme ainsi que sa fille n'avait pas ébranlé plus que cela les habitants de Forks. Seulement peut-être les personnes les plus proches, mais ils avaient fini par laisser tomber et étaient retournés dans leur routine habituelle.

Tout le monde se demandait où était passée la petite nouvelle de Forks. Je ne sortais que rarement depuis une semaine, faisant de bref apparitions pour qu'on n'entreprenne pas des recherches inutiles. De plus je ne m'étais rapproché d'aucun autre habitant de Forks. Une main se posant sur mon épaule me sortis de mes pensées. Je détournais la tête pour tomber sur une Liliane souriante. Je lui souris en retour, c'était l'heure de jouer une nouvelle fois à la mascarade humaine.

Nous montâmes dans le véhicule et nous dirigeâmes dans un premier temps à l'école primaire. Avant que Liliane ne sorte de la voiture je lui dis :

- Liliane, fais attention.

- D'accord, m'assura-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre.

- Tu es spéciale Liliane.

Liliane hocha la tête, sortie de la voiture et disparue parmi la foule devant l'école primaire. Je démarrais et pris la direction du lycée. Arrivé au lycée je me garais et sortie prestement de la voiture. Je sentais les regards brûlant des humains qui me fixaient sans gène. Les murmures s'élevèrent au fil de mon ascension vers les bâtiments. Je passais malencontreusement devant les vampires qui eux me regardaient avec froideur, sauf un, il semblait en plein débat mental, je fis tout pour ne pas leur rendre leurs regards hostiles. Je rentrais dans les couloirs surchauffés et allais régler mon absence. Ceci fait, je me dirigeais vers le gymnase. Les vestiaires étaient encore vide, j'en profitais pour me changer et pénétrais dans la salle de sport encore vide. Je m'assis sur les estrades. Je devais m'en tenir au plan. En avais-je un au moins ? Les élèves commencèrent à rentrer dans le gymnase brisant par la même occasion le silence tranquille dans lequel je m'étais plongée.

Monsieur Clark nous informa qu'aujourd'hui nous allions faire volley. Je restais dans les gradins regardant les élèves jouer, enfin jouer était un grand mot. Les filles préféraient parler que se décoiffer en jouant et les garçons jouaient certes, mais mataient les filles à l'occasion. Je vis au fond de la grande salle deux des Cullen, debout, me fixant un peu trop à mon goût. Ils étaient pathétiques.

Je les examinaient de plus près, il y avait une fille. Elle était petite avec des cheveux noirs jais partant dans tous les sens. Des traitx fins, des yeux dorés ainsi que la peau typiquement blanche qui définissait les vampires. Mais je stoppais net devant ce regard caramel. L'homme à ses côté avait des aires de dieu. Des cheveux cuivrés en batailles, un visage fin ciselé dans le marbre le plus parfait. Un nez droit, des lèvres fines et je pourrais continuer longtemps. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'illusion, les vampires étaient confectionnés pour séduire leurs victimes pour finalement aspirer leur source vitale.

- Mademoiselle Swan vous ferez équipe avec Monsieur et Mademoiselle Cullen, cria Monsieur Clark. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Je descendis des gradins, en face de moi les deux Cullen s'avançaient. On aurait dit que je me trouvais dans un mauvais film américain. Nous nous stoppâmes laissant un espace de sécurité entre nous. Les élèves avaient arrêtés leurs occupations pour regarder les dualistes, parce que c'était à quoi nous ressemblions. La voix du professeur de sport nous rappela à l'ordre. La fille vampire se plaça d'un côté du terrain, moi de l'autre, le garçon restant à l'écart. Que la partie commence.

Les passes se succédèrent sans jamais toucher le sol. Tout le monde s'étaient regroupés autour du terrain que nous occupions, le professeur regardait l'insu du match avec un oeil appréciateur. Aucune de nous deux n'étaient essoufflée, nous feignîmes donc comme d'un commun accord l'épuisement. Le cours se finit et je restais là à fixer le vampire cuivré devant moi. Il ne m'avait pas lâchée du regard, examinant mes moindres faits et gestes. Ça finissait par être lassant et pénible à la longue.

Je sentais la confrontation d'ici. Sa « soeur» je suppose passa à côté de moi m'offrant un sourire réservé qui ne devait pas être habituel. Elle semblait plus énergique frôlant même l'hystérie. Je reportais mon regard sur l'Adonis qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Ses sourcils étaient froncés à l'extrême il semblait dans un dilemme de taille. Ses mains formaient des poings parfaits qui rendaient ses mains déjà pâles d'une blancheur exceptionnelle. Je me retournais faisant par la même occasion voler mes cheveux et je crus entendre un grognement animal et je savais très d'où venait ce son, mais aucun humain normalement constitué ne l'aurait entendu donc je feignis l'ignorance et partie me changer.

Le reste de la matinée se passa de la même manière, les murmures n'avaient pas cessé depuis mon arrivée, les regards perçants des Cullen dans mon dos non plus d'ailleurs. À la pose de midi je m'assis à la même place que le premier jour. Je reproduisais les mêmes gestes que la première fois. Mon plateau devant moi, moi n'y prêtant aucune attention préférant m'évader par l'immense fenêtre me faisant face.

Je trouvais un coin sec, un miracle dans cette ville et m'allongeais à même le sol. Je fermais les yeux et pensais à Liliane, j'avais fais le bon choix en la sauvant son attitude me le prouvait, enfin je crois. Je détestais être incertaine dans mes décisions. Des pas frôlant l'herbe humide m'indiqua que je n'étais - pour mon plus grand malheur - seule. Je rouvris les yeux et m'assis en tailleur. Tous les Cullen se tenaient devant moi dans toute leur splendeur, ils formaient une ligne parfaite. Je soufflais, défaitiste de ne pas pouvoir avoir la paix au moins une heure. C'était dans ces moments-là que ma vie de nomade me manquait. Le fait d'être seule quand nous le souhaitions, pouvoir échapper à toutes les présences indésirables aussi. Des fois je me disais que c'était le paradis, mais en vérité c'était loin de l'être. Je me relevais regardant les Cullen d'un air faussement intimidé.

- Bonjour je suis Alice, voici mes frères, Emmett et Edward. Ma soeur, Rosalie son frère qui est mon petit-ami, Jasper. Tu es Isabella. Plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Bella, mais si vous en veniez aux faits. Mince je crois que j'aurais pu m'abstenir.

- Seulement faire connaissance, me dit la prénommée Alice.

- Vraiment ? N'y croyant pas une seconde. Vraiment il faut que je me taise.

- La petite fille a disparu, qu'en as-tu fais,me demanda le ténor de la dernière fois, mais au lieu d'être douce elle était froide et tranchante.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fis-je désinvolte.

- Tu n'es pas humaine tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Ce n'était pas l'un des Cullen qui venaient de parler, mais une voix plutôt grave derrière mon dos. L'indien de la dernière fois se trouvais dans mon dos. Malchance quand tu nous tiens.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Et je partis dans de grandes enjambées vers ma prochaine heure de cours. Au loin j'entendis le loup-garou prévenir les vampires :

- La meute la cherchée partout, elle est introuvable. Sam a ordonné qu'on la surveille de près.

- Nous n'avons pas de preuve qu'elle est tuée l'humaine.

- Vous la défendez alors qu'elle connait ces deux hommes ? Elle est dangereuse !

- Nous la surveillerons, trancha l'un des deux frères dont je ne connaissais pas encore la voix.

Je rentrais rapidement dans le bâtiment des sciences. Je m'étais trompé, sa disparition n'avait pas passé si inaperçue que cela en fin de compte. Je sentais que cette semaine allait être bien noire.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à : miss-cullen1, elo-didie, Lola, Menieemmett, TiXXiT ainsi que Sabrinabella pour leur review<strong>

**JasperloveLune**


	6. Chapter 5 Epié de tous les côtés

**Merci à Mariee1 pour la correction**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**Épié de tous les côtés.**

Quand j'avais affirmé que cette semaine allait être infernale je n'avais en aucun cas mentis. Au lycée c'étaient les Cullen qui me surveillaient en dehors je devais supporter la présence insupportable des lycans cachés dans les bois me surveillant eux aussi. Ils n'avaient pas fait le rapprochement entre la petite fille dans les bois et Liliane et ce n'était pas plus mal. Où que j'aille quoi que je fasse j'étais toujours suivi. J'avais manqué à plusieurs reprises d'aller régler leur compte. Ils finiraient bien par se lasser.

Les deux jours suivants mon altercation avec les vampires et le lycan je décidais de prendre sur moi et continuer comme si de rien n'était. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les journées me semblèrent interminable, où était-ce moi qui attendait que ses regards dans mon dos cesses ? Je ne saurais le dire.

La fin des cours sonnait enfin, je rangeais mes affaires et sortis le plus vite possible de la salle pour rejoindre ma voiture. Je sentis pour la énième fois de la journée les regards froids des vampires sur ma personne. Je m'enfermais dans l'habitacle de la vieille fourgonnette et pris la direction de l'école primaire. Arrivé devant celle-ci, je vis Liliane assise sur les marches des escaliers. Quand elle me vit, elle courut vers la voiture. Liliane s'enferma dans la voiture grelottante. Je lui demandais comment c'était passé sa journée, elle me répondit qu'elle s'était bien amusée. Je m'en voulais de lui mentir mais pouvais-je faire autrement ? Je lui avais révélé quand même le stricte minimum. Enfin pas vraiment.

**Flash-back**

J'étais allée chercher Liliane à l'école sous les regards émerveillés des enfants sortant du bâtiment. J'avais décidé après un long moment de réflexion de lui dire la vérité. Nous étions arrivées à la maison, je m'engageais sur le chemin terreux et sortis du véhicule suivant Liliane devant moi.

Je devais avouer que la petite fille avait déjà pris ses marques. Elle se déchaussa et rangea ses chaussures dans le petit compartiment à cet effet et mit ses chaussons. Elle semblait heureuse ce jour-là, j'espérais que je n'allais pas tout gâcher.

Liliane faisait ses devoirs sur la table basse de la salle de séjour pendant ce temps j'étais assise sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce lisant sans pour autant voir les mots alignés devant mes yeux. Je soupirais fatalistement. Je déposais le livre sur l'étagère où je l'avais pris précédemment. Je sortie de la pièce sous le regard intrigué de ma « petite soeur ». Je pénétrais dans la cuisine et lui préparais de quoi la sustenter. Je fis de la place sur la petite table, rangeant les affaires dont elle n'avait plus besoin dans son sac ; avant de déposer l'assiette et le verre de lait. À part ça je ne connaissais rien d'elle comme elle ne connaissait rien de moi.

- Tu as finis ?, lui demandais-je voyant qu'elle ne faisait plus rien.

Malgré les quelques jours passés en ma compagnie le regard admiratif et émerveillé ne quittait jamais ses prunelles.

- Oui. Elle prit un gâteau qu'elle commença à manger.

- Liliane, tu sais garder un secret ? Elle hocha la tête. Et bien... par où commencer ? Vois-tu..tu es une petite fille spéciale, tu es différente des petites filles à l'école.

- Pourquoi ?

Comment expliquer à une fillette de sept printemps qu'elle faisait partie du groupe appelé : les humains damnés ? Quels termes étaient les mieux qualifiés pour lui faire comprendre. N'existait-il pas un mot pour ne pas l'effrayer ?

- Crois-tu aux fées ? Mais d'où je sortais ça ?

- Oui !

- Et bien.. tu en es devenue une. J'ai déjà fais mieux.

- Je vais pouvoir voler ? J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Non mais tu sais, les fées sont éternelles.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'elles vivent pendant très très longtemps.

- Je vais vivre pendant très très longtemps ?

- C'est ça. Mais c'est un secret d'accord ? Elle hocha vivement la tête et partie dans ma chambre devenue sienne récemment.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Je devais l'avouer j'avais enjolivé les choses, mais aurais-je pu trouver une meilleure explication ? Ce qu'elle ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Avais-je pensé. Un jour ou l'autre les non-dits devraient exploser.

La soirée se passait dans le calme, Liliane avait tenu à ce que nous préparions le repas ensemble. Et le résultat laissait clairement à désirer. Il y avait de la nourriture partout. Mais je m'étais...amusée. Aucun de mes sourires n'étaient calculés à l'avance, chaque rire venaient de mon coeur... et ça me faisait peur. L'heure d'aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée sonnait pour Liliane, je la couchais et m'assis sur la balancelle sur le perron. Je voyais derrière les arbres les lycans chargés de me surveiller, mais depuis un certain temps je me posais des questions sur leur véritable nature. Les lycanthropes étaient réputés pour se transformer en loup les nuits de pleine lune. Cependant, ceux là prenaient leur forme animal n'importe quand dans la journée. Deuxièmement, le mythe sur les loups-garous disait qu'ils s'attaquaient aux humains qu'ils croisaient, pourtant aucune disparition, aucun corps sans vie trouvée dans les bois n'avait eu lieu. De quoi se poser des questions, non ?

Je levais la tête vers le ciel noir dénué d'étoiles et de sa lune éternelle. C'était décidé, ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Q'est ce que me réserver les jours à venir ? Tenir et encore tenir. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir pleurer, rien qu'une fois, une seule. Pourtant, ce privilège m'avait été enlevée depuis plus d'un siècle. Mon corps semblait souffrir d'une toute nouvelle agonie, lente et silencieuse dans la nuit noire. Je ne voyais plus au loin les loups cachés derrières les fougères. Ils devaient en avoir assez maintenant de surveiller quelque chose qui ne se produirait sans doute jamais. Cependant, je me sentais toujours observée. Étais-je devenue paranoïaque ? Mon coeur semblait mourir une deuxième fois dans ma poitrine. Je mis mes mains sur celle-ci, comme si ce simple geste aurait pu atténuer la douleur qui s'était éprise de moi. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je me mis debout, vacillante, je refermais la porte derrière moi. Je collais mon dos sur la porte en bois. Depuis longtemps je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi faible, vulnérable.

Que se passait-il ?

Mon souffle - normalement inutile - se faisait hérétique. J'avais l'impression d'être broyée de l'intérieur. Une idée folle s'insinua dans mon esprit. Se pouvait-il que Devon soit ici ? Ne l'aurais-je pas sentis arriver. Non ce n'étais pas son genre, il aimait être au première loge. Il aimait savourer la douleur lancinante qu'il insufflait à ses victimes, voir la douleur grandissante dans les yeux du pauvre humain à ses pieds. Non cela ne pouvait pas être lui, alors qui ? Peut-être était-ce moi la cause de cette douleur. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je me posais les mêmes questions.

**PDV Inconnu**

Je marchais lentement sur la terre maudite depuis des millénaires ; ma cape traînait sur le sol poussiéreux. Mes pas raisonnèrent dans un écho infini. J'entendais les cris des damnés autour de moi et je me délectais de leurs supplications, emprisonnés pour l'éternité dans les limbes des Enfers. Je passais les grandes portes en fer forgé, je marchais lentement, la tête haute, fier de ma nouvelle découverte. Un sourire malsain naissait doucement sur mon visage pâle.

Je pénétrais dans la pièce central, dans tous les coins se trouvaient des anges et leurs sbires, les démons. Les rares au courant de son existence étaient en train de parler d'elle. Le seigneur nous avait tous rappelés pour nous donner une nouvelle quête à accomplir, mais rusé comme je l'étais j'avais pris de l'avance sur mes « partenaires ». Je prenais cette mission comme un jeu, je savais déjà où elle résidait, elle était forte trop forte, mais ce n'était qu'une expérience, certes réussit, mais une expérience tout de même. Je ris silencieusement. Je me mis dans un coin d'ombre pour avoir une vu global de la pièce sinistre. Tous parlaient de cette nouvelle mission qui les attendait. En attendant le maître, j'admirais la pièce sombre, seulement éclairés par des flammes bleues flottantes au-dessus de nos têtes. Seuls nous connaissions le secret de ces flammes dansantes dans les airs, elles étaient en réalité les âmes perdues des humains capturés pour notre bon plaisir. Simple distraction dans notre vie sans fin. Je pouvais entendre leurs appels à l'aide, douce mélodie à mes oreilles. La salle était grande, au milieu de celle-ci une fontaine où l'on pouvait voir dans l'eau miroitante des visages qui appartenaient jadis, à des humains.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruit sourd. L'atmosphère « chaleureuse » si je puis dire, devint glacial. Le silence s'était fait pour la grande entrée de notre maître. Notre Dieu. Nous baissâmes la tête d'un seul mouvement nous inclinant légèrement pour les plus hauts gradés et totalement pour les « nouveaux». Soumit. Voilà ce que nous étions, faible comparé à lui, misérable comparé à sa magnificence ; ridicule face à son imposante présence. Son aura stagnait en permanence autour de lui. Noir, plus noir que le néant lui-même, aucune lumière ne sortirait de cet halo d'obscurité brute. Rien. Personne. Juste, le néant.

Il s'assit sur un trône qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il nous regardait, rieur, joueur.

- Mes amis, quelle joie de vous retrouver ici. Il marqua une pause, se releva et arpenta la pièce circulaire tout en parlant. Vous devez vous poser des questions sur votre présence ici, n'est-ce pas ? Pose. Et bien voyez-vous, la date fatidique approche à grands pas, et pour nous assurer une victoire garantie... il nous faut la fille. Appuyant bien-sûr le « la»

À l'évocation de « la fille» des chuchotements - les plus jeunes - résonnèrent dans la salle close. Des regards malveillants, des sourires conspirateurs naissaient sur les visages des autres occupants de la pièce dont je faisais moi-même parti.

- Mes amis, mes amis, voyons un peu de calme. Vous pouvez utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour la capturer, mais je la veux vivante. Son ton était sans appel. Est-ce bien compris ? Il se rassit sur son « trône » un sourire faux sur son visage blanc.

- Oui maître Hadès !, crièrent ensemble les anges et les démons. Seul moi restais muet. Puis tous disparurent pour trouver La fille.

Personne ne savait à quoi elle ressemblait et pourtant les dés étaient lancés. Je n'avais pas bougé, mon regard fixe sur « l'homme » assit au milieu de la pièce. Lui aussi me fixait avec son sourire faussement aimable, ses pupilles blanches dérivèrent plus loin dans mon dos, il rit faiblement et disparu dans un brouillard obscur.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il veut impérativement cette fille, souffla mon second dans mon dos.

- Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous garantir notre victoire, ou notre perte, dis-je d'un ton dur.

- Ridicule, pouffa-t-il. Qu'est-elle de plus qu'un ange possédant les deux sceaux ?

- Elle est bien plus...

- Si tu le dis, que comptes-tu faire ? Tu sais où elle vit, non ? Quel est le plan ?

- Pour l'instant on observe.

- Mais... il se ravisa quand il vit mon regard froid sur sa personne. Soit, comme tu voudras. Et il disparut à son tour.

Les dieux lui avaient créés une vie parfaite, sans soucis mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Aujourd'hui cela faisait cent trente ans ans qu'elle s'était libérée de son monde fait pour elle. Ils avaient un jour eu la folle idée de créer un être unique. Elle possédait le visage d'un ange, la voix des sirènes chantant pour les marins naviguant sur la mer calmée par ses enfants. Elle avait héritée de la beauté de la déesse Aphrodite et l'intelligence d'Athéna. Les dieux lui accordèrent l'immortalité le jour de son seixième anniversaire, jour pendant lequel sa prison s'était fissurée. Depuis ce jour, je l'ai cherché sans relâche et enfin mes efforts furent récompensés.

Je ressortie de la petite maison bleue sans un regard et je m'en allais par la voie des airs. J'arrivais rapidement au lieu tant convoité, je me posais et fis disparaître mes ailes noires de mon dos. Une odeur épouvantable flottait dans l'air, je sautais pour atterrir sur une branche d'un arbre des alentours. Et qu'elle fut ma non-surprise de voir mes « anciens camarades de jeu » chercher l'intrus - moi en l'occurrence - dans les bois endormis. Une fois les chiens loin, je me laissais tomber sur l'herbe humide et regardais la maison qui s'élevait devant moi.

Elle souffrait, atrocement même. Ce serait plus facile que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Plus loin dans la maison j'entendais le coeur d'un être humain, alors elle l'avait sauvée finalement ? Quelle information intéressante. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Arkon, murmurais-je.

À sa mention un corbeau plus noir que la nuit se déposa sur mon épaule gauche. Je claquais des doigts et fis apparaître une petite note que je confiais au bon soin de mon compagnon.

- Tu sais ce que tu as faire, lui dis-je.

L'oiseau s'envola dans les airs et se dirigea vers la maison blanche. Je l'entendais d'ici donner des coups de bec sur la vitre. Je distinguais les pas méfiants de la jeune fille intriguée. Je vis plus que je n'entendis la fille ouvrir les rideaux, le visage neutre devant sa découverte. Elle ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et prit le bout de papier du bec d'Arkon et le lit rapidement. Ses yeux se levèrent instinctivement vers la forêt sombre. Me voyait-elle ? Sûrement. Arkon déploya ses ailes et revint vers moi signalant que je n'étais pas très loin. Je ris, d'un rire morbide à faire trembler les morts et assez fort pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre. Et je m'enfonçais dans les bois, marchant sans aucun but précis en tête. Peut-être trouverais-je un randonneur pour m'amuser que sais-je.

**PDV Extérieur**

L'ange noir marchait lentement dans les bois, sa cape traînait toujours sur le sol sec et terreux. Il pensait à sa prochaine victime, à l'honneur qu'elle aurait de mourir de sa main. Un privilège selon lui. Il pensait à ce qu'il ferait subir au pauvre mortel qui croiserait sa route. Il en avait croisé tellement dans son éternité qu'il ne les comptait plus depuis dieu sait quand. Mais le plaisir, lui ne s'était pourtant pas en allé pour autant. Pire, il avait décuplé. L'humain était si pitoyable, si grotesque face à sa puissance, qu'il savourait chaque cri comme une récompense, l'entrée avant le plat de résistance. Le plat de résistance, c'était sa partie préférée. En premier temps, une souffrance infime mais délicieuse pour ses oreilles. Ensuite, il intensifiait la douleur jusqu'à entendre les craquellements des os se brisant dans le corps douloureux du malheureux. Certaine fois l'ange faisait durer le supplice pour son plaisir personnel, d'autre, il se lassait très vite par ses humains à moitiés morts même plus apte à prier pour leurs misérables vies.

Plus haut dans les arbres, trois frères suivaient l'ange noir. Le premier à la chevelure cuivré à la capacité de lire dans l'esprit d'autrui méprisait les pensées horribles de l'homme au sol. Un homme ? Il n'était même pas sûr que cet être qu'il suivait ses frères et lui avait, un jour possédé une âme. Le vampire cuivré détestait vraiment sa particularité à s'immiscer dans l'esprit des autres parfois. Et cette fois en faisait partie. Il revoyait les corps souffrant devant lui puis gisant inerte de toute vie sur le sol, les yeux encore ouverts dans la mort.

Il lisait dans l'esprit de l'ange, l'amour pour la mort, il lisait le plaisir que l'ange avait d'ôter la vie à un humain qui fut un jour, un fils, un ami, un mari ,un père... Peut importe tant qu'il pouvait assouvir son besoin de...de bannir toute vie dans un corps encore chaud ? Car c'était bien ça qu'il faisait, il tuait pour le plaisir, pour faire passer le temps. Une envie de vomir le prit violemment, il faillit même tombé de son point d'appuis vite rattrapé par l'un de ses frères. Les images continuaient à défiler devant ses yeux impuissants. Soudain l'esprit de l'ange noir se referma brusquement, pour le bonheur du vampire.

Quand les trois vampires regardèrent vers le sol, l'ange avait disparu. Son odeur avait disparue elle aussi comme tout indices sur son déplacement. Mais en réalité l'ange noir se tenait sur l'arbre faisant face à celui des vampires. Une brume noire descendais lentement de l'arbre de son propriétaire, rampait sur l'herbe fine et remontait sur le sapin d'en face. Les vampires ne virent qu'au dernier moment la brume noire se diriger vers eux. Prient au piège ils furent projeter violemment sur le sol. L'ange sauta de son perchoir pour atterrir à quelques pas des vampires déjà relevés près à riposter. Les grognements des trois vampires s'élevèrent dans la nuit ce qui fit rire l'ange d'un rire désabusé.

- Allons, pourquoi nous battre, ne sommes-nous pas cousins d'une certaine manière ?, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda le vampire cuivré faisant abstraction de son commentaire.

- Je suis ce qu'on veut bien que je sois, répondit l'ange énigmatique.

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? **Pensa le second vampire à la musculature imposante.

**Tant de haine**. Pensa celui marqué par d'innombrables cicatrices.

- Je peux faire le bonheur de l'un, mais aussi faire le malheur de l'autre, continua l'être ailé.

- Que fais-tu dans ces bois, je croyais que tu avais compris la dernière fois, répliqua le grand brun.

L'inconnu ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Vexé, le grand brun aux airs d'ours fonça tête baissée sur l'ange noir, mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'atteindre sa cible. En effet l'aura noir enveloppa l'ange maintenant ailé de deux grandes ailes noires déployées majestueusement dans les airs. Les vampires l'encerclèrent et un combat acharné débuta. Seul témoin de cet affrontement les arbres apeurés par ce spectacle macabre. Face à cet ange des plus expérimenté les trois « jeunes » vampires n'avaient aucune chance. Il paraît, évitait et rendait les coups avec une facilité déconcertante. Le vampire cuivré essayait de lire dans son esprit, de passer outre la barrière invisible de son esprit il n'y arrivait pas. Au moment où son don pouvait se montrer utile il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de l'utiliser. Frustrant.

Soudain, une douleur des plus intenable prit possession des trois corps froid des vampires. Les yeux de leur assaillant les fixaient, rieur, moqueur. La brume noire s'infiltra dans les corps dénués de toute vie et la douleur fut aussi terrible encore plus insoutenable que lors de leur transformation en ces êtres froids et beaux. Tous criaient à s'en déchirer les tympans, le blond essayant vainement de se relever essaya de se servir de son don d'empathie. Il voulait diriger cette atroce douleur à son propriétaire ; qu'il goûte un peu à sa propre médecine.

- Je suis d'humeur clément aujourd'hui et j'admire votre volonté donc je vous laisse la vie sauve. Et il disparut ainsi que le mal qui les rongeait.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait un ange aux ailes noires et rouge carmin. Tout en haut d'un sapin, elle fixait l'horizon éclairé par une nouvelle lune apparue il y a peu. Les ténèbres avaient enfin retrouvée leur lumière bienfaitrice. Celle qui les soulageait dans leur damnation éternelle. La nuit s'efforçait à cacher ces sombres secrets et les nombreuses scènes dont elle était témoin. Et la lune ronde et blanche elle s'aventurait à desceller tous les secret de son amie la nuit. Cette nuit la lune réconfortait une âme blessée et torturée, le vent essuyait délicatement les larmes inexistantes sur le visage pâle de cette jeune fille en mal. Le vent souffla une deuxièmefois et l'ange disparue dans une petite lumière.

La nuit fut spectatrice de bien des choses ce soir-là, comme d'un lien naissant entre deux êtres...

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à : xenarielle93, Adrastea, Menieemmett, tia 63, karo, jenni, Camzoune ainsi que elo-didie pour leur review =)<strong>

**JasperloveLune**


	7. Chapter 6 Rêve ou réalité?

**Merci à Mariee1 pour la correction**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6<span>**

**Rêve ou réalité ?**

Ma nuit fut des plus effroyable, elle m'avait perturbée au possible. Je revoyais ce corbeau noir à ma fenêtre, ce rire glacial résonnait encore et toujours dans ma tête. Je me levais difficilement du divan où j'avais trouvé refuge. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre qui abritait la petite Liliane. Comment en si peu de temps j'avais pu autant m'attacher à ce petit être. Il m'arrivait encore parfois de repenser au choix que j'avais fait et n'arrivais pas à savoir au fond de moi si je le regrettais. Dans ces moments ma conscience se terrait dans un mutisme, son silence m'angoissait, il ne voulait pas dire que j'avais fait le bon choix, mais aussi le mauvais... Désormais je n'y pensais presque plus. Presque. Un mot. Un seul mot avait réussi à tout remettre en doute. Je l'avais sauvée une fois, mais je ne le pourrais pas une deuxième fois.

L'éternité, voilà un bien beau mot. Elle avait un début, mais sa fin n'était pas définie, mais elle en avait un. Nous voyions tous à un moment où un autre le bout du chemin. Certaine fois nous le regardions avec bonheur, nous savions que nous avions fait ce que nous voulions avant de disparaître. Nous attendions la mort nouvelle et libératrice comme une vieille amie. Pour d'autre, c'était plus dur. L'acception plus difficile, fixant ce point de lumière signifiant la fin de notre histoire. Le regret se reflétait dans nos yeux éteints. Les humains voyaient cette lumière comme une seconde vie, cette fois-ci plus paisible et sans histoire. Ils appréhendaient juste, mais rien de bien fâcheux. Généralement ils avaient hâte de quitter leurs vies pleines de malheurs et de soucis pour un monde plus calme. S'ils savaient.

Le matin se passa comme tous les autres. Liliane prit son petit-déjeuner, moi la regardant curieusement. Ensuite nous partîmes pour l'école élémentaire où j'y déposais, hésitante, Liliane. Je la regardais monter les marches et disparaître derrière la porte blanche de l'école. Je repris la route, tremblante. J'arrivais sur le parking et restais dans la voiture. Malheureusement la sonnerie se fit entendre, je descendais à contrecoeur de mon refuge et me dirigeais vers mon cours de langue. Je me préparais psychologiquement à ressentir pour la énième fois les regards insistants du Cullen qui partageait mon cours. Je m'assis, seule, à mon bureau et regardais par la fenêtre le ciel gris. Pendant tout le cours je ne sentis pas le regard pesant de la fille Cullen que je me mis à douter de sa présence dans la salle de classe. Tant mieux s'ils avaient laissé tomber leur fixation sur ma personne. Je ne demandais que cela, la paix. La matinée se passa dans le même style. Je pouvais enfin souffler sans les yeux des Cullen sur moi. Avant de prendre la direction de la cantine je partis pour le secrétariat. J'entrais dans la petite pièce surchauffée, il y avait pas mal d'élèves attroupés devant le comptoir de la secrétaire. Tous essayaient d'avoir son attention et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

- Silence ! On ne s'entend même plus penser, cria la vieille femme à bout. Je la regardais surprise. Qui aurait cru qu'une femme aussi chétive pouvait avoir autant de voix ? Maintenant vous faites la queue comme des êtres civilisés.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, sans voix. On pouvait entendre le plus infime des bruits dans ce silence de mort. Les adolescents regardaient la secrétaire avec des yeux exorbités, comme s'ils n'étaient pas habitués à l'entendre crier de la sorte.

Je contournais la file qui se formait et m'arrêtais soudainement. Je pivotais légèrement pour mieux voir la fiche épinglée sur le panneau accroché au mur. Un nouveau cours en option venait d'être créé. Intéressant. Je regardais de plus près ; un cours sur les histoires anciennes. Je pris le papier pour avoir plus de renseignements. Je me collais sur le mur et feuilletais rapidement la feuille dans mes mains.

- Les monstres et les légendes qui peuplent notre monde, lis-je à voix haute

- Tu vas t'y inscrire ? Je réprimais tant bien que mal un cri de surprise.

Je relevais les yeux et qu'elle fut ma surprise de voir Edward Cullen devant moi et de surcroît me parlait...poliment ? Je le regardais sans pouvoir dire quelque chose. Était-ce un piège ? Je devenais vraiment folle depuis mon arrivée à Forks.

- Peut-être, dis-je sans le regarder.

Je déposais la feuille blanche où je l'avais prise et sortis de la pièce maintenant vide de monde. Je marchais lentement vers le réfectoire. Je ne prêtais aucune attention aux élèves autour de moi, maintenant habitué à leurs regards sur moi. Je pris un plateau remplit seulement d'une bouteille de limonade et m'assis à ma place habituelle. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de moi, je relevais la tête pour voir le fou qui venait vers moi. Encore lui. Soufflais-je mentalement. Depuis ce matin, les Cullen agissaient bien étrangement envers moi. Je regardais le vampire ,silencieuse. Je me noyais dans du miel chaud et lumineux. Je détournais rapidement les yeux pour ne pas être prise au piège. Ne jamais fixer un vampire dans les yeux, ils signaient votre perte.

- Je... je voudrais que l'on soit amis ? Cela sonnait plus comme une question qu'une affirmation.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de débattre sur cela avec lui, car la sonnerie résonnait dans le self. Je me levais, les mains à plat sur la table fixant l'homme devant moi. Je n'y voyais que de la sincérité, mais qu'avait-il pu arriver pour qu'il face une telle chose ? Je haussais les épaules et partis pour mon prochain cours, troublée. Je pénétrais dans la salle de classe et m'assis au fond en silence. Pendant tout le cours jen'avais pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à ces quelques mots - enfin c'était plutôt lui qui avait meublé la conversation mais bon... - échangés. Cette volte face me laissait perplexe dans ses véritables ambitions. Je voyais le mal partout, mais comment ne pas le voir quand nous étions entourés de tels êtres ? Je soufflais fataliste, ce qui n'échappa à mon professeur de mathématiques. Elle me regardait pendant un long moment, les élèves commencèrent à se retourner pour voir le sujet de son regard noir. Voilà que j'accumulais les problèmes.

- Un problème Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Non, aucun Mademoiselle Miller, répondis-je.

- Bien, veuillez donc suivre plus attentivement mon cours je vous prie.

- Bien Mademoisele Miller.

Le reste du cours se passa sans embûche, je rangeais mes affaires le plus vite et sortis de la classe à la hâte.

- Mademoiselle Swan, cria Mademoiselle Miller dans mon dos.

Mais je n'en fis rien et continuais de courir dans les couloirs essayant de ne pas bousculer trop de monde dans mon ascension.

- Mademoiselle Swan , m'appela le directeur. J'aurais pu reconnaître sa voix entre mille.

- Oh non, soufflais-je défaitiste. Mais c'est pas vrai.

- Viens.

On me prit par le poignet et m'obligea à courir, je reconnue immédiatement la tignasse désordonnée d'Edward Cullen. Je ne pipais mot, continuant de le suivre j'entendais encore le directeur crier après nous. Nous traversâmes le parking sous les yeux éberlués des élèves qui y étaient. Il nous fit passer derrière le gymnase et s'arrêta devant les escaliers en ruines. Je récupérais ma main de façon subtil...pour ne pas le vexer ? Je me collais au mur essoufflée par notre course, je laissais même un petit rire sortir d'entre mes lèvres. Lui s'était assis sur les marches - si on peut les appeler ainsi - et me regarda, ses yeux empreint d'une lueur nouvelle. Encore cette sensation étrange dans ma poitrine. Pensai-je. Je sentis quelque chose couler le long de mon visage et de plus en plus vite cette fois. Il pleuvait, mais je m'en fichais, j'aimais la pluie. Je levais le visage vers le ciel pleurant espérant que ces larmes me lavent de mon mal enfouit au plus profond de moi. Je tremblais, mais je ne fis pas attention, j'appréciais seulement l'eau sur mon visage, ses petites gouttes de pluie symbolisaient les larmes que je ne pouvais plus verser.

- J'aime la pluie. Je ne me rendis que plus tard que c'était moi qui venais juste de parler. Pourquoi ? Une envie soudaine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il peut faire ce que je ne peux plus faire.

- Il ?

- Le ciel, soufflais-je doucement. Je me surpris à sourire dans le vide certes, mais je me sentais...sereine.

- Je ne comprends pas, me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Tu ne sais pas grand chose. Le ...taquinais-je ? Je devais être malade, impossible dans d'autre circonstance.

- Je ne demande qu'à comprendre.

_La pluie signe des larmes refoulées_

_Fines et tranchantes_

_Le coeur meurtrit par des larmes coupantes_

_Le ciel révélateur, révèle le plus grand des menteurs._

_Une larme unique et solitaire_

_Coule, coule sur ce visage marqué par le passé_

_Encore et encore, le long du visage de l'ange blessé_

_Larme désirée et pourtant redoutée._

_Larmes traîtresses dans le ciel infini_

_Larmes de colère qui ne couleront jamais pour lui_

_Les larmes du ciel le laveront son visage en sang_

_Les yeux fixent, il pleut des larmes de sang._

_La pluie lave de tous les pêchés_

_Fait de nous le nouveau né tant espéré_

_Un être bénit par les dieux_

_Les yeux brillant d'un tout autre feu._

- Tu as compris ? Je le regardais, son regard me mis...mal à l'aise ?

Je gigotais nerveusement - je devais vraiment être malade - je fermais les yeux et écoutais la pluie tomber autour de nous. Si douce et mélancolique à la fois. Je le sentais réfléchir puis soudain il se trouva devant moi, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me retrouvais nez à nez à Edward. Quand avais-je arrêtée de le nommer le vampire ? Ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête, humaine j'aurais rougi, mon coeur se serrait emballé comme la fille de seize ans que j'étais.

- Très beau, souffla-t-il, je sentais son souffle sur mon visage tremblant de froid. De qui est-il ?

- D'une vieille amie. Mon coeur se serra à la pensée de ma Mona. Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi avec moi ?

- Je ne le sais même pas moi-même, mais si on recommençait ?

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien étrange. Il y a quelques temps tu me fusillais du regard et maintenant...

- L'erreur est humaine, me coupa-t-il.

- Tu m'as aussi accusé à tord d'avoir pris la vie à un être humain, lui rappelais-je.

- Et je m'en excuse. Alors ?

Pendant tout le dialogue je n'avais pas pu regarder autres choses que ses pupilles miel. Même avec toute la volonté que j'aurais pu faire preuve je n'avais aucune envie de détourner les yeux. Que m'as-tu fais Edward Cullen , pensais-je. Edward se recula et je crus lire dans ses yeux qu'il était...déçu ?

- Bella Swan, me présentais-je en tendant la main. J'avais vraiment fait ça ?

- Edward Cullen. Il prit prudemment ma main et la serra doucement. Oui je l'avais vraiment fait.

J'entendais la fin des cours sonner, mais une humaine n'aurait pas entendu la sonnerie sonner donc je fis comme-ci je ne l'avais pas entendu. Il me fallut un temps avant de m'apercevoir que ma main était toujours dans la sienne. Je la récupérais un peu trop rapidement et la serrait contre ma poitrine. Je restais parfaitement immobile et continuais à le fixer comme il le faisait.

- Je vais y aller, ce fut un plaisir, dis-je honnêtement. Vraiment une journée étrange.

- De même.

Je partis presque en courant pour rejoindre le bâtiment B, avant que je ne disparaisse à l'angle du gymnase je pouvais sentir le regard brûlant d'Edward dans mon dos. Je pénétrais dans le bâtiment, je tremblais de tous mes membres et la cause n'était en aucun cas le froid, non c'était un vampire la cause de mon état. Un vampire. Pensais-je sans vraiment le croire. Je traversais le couloir à peine rempli et rentrais dans la classe et m'assis près des fenêtres.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'installer à côté de moi et je regardais celui qui avait eu le cran de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je tombais des nus quand je vis que c'était Edward Cullen. Je le fixais sans comprendre. Il me fit son sourire en coin et fixa le tableau noir devant nous.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis surpris de voir autant de personnes dans ce cours.

La salle de cours devait bien être remplie d'une quinzaine d'élèves mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention particulière.

- Donc, nous allons commencer par faire connaissance, ensuite je vous expliquerai le programme de cette année.

La moitié de l'heure « nous » fîmes connaissance entre nous. Enfin personne ne venait me parler et je ne m'en portais pas si mal et Edward non plus. Les yeux gris du professeur River me regardaient avec curiosité et...admiration ? Ne me dites pas que lui aussi ; il devait être âgée de plus de trente ans, seigneur. Bon il n'était pas si vieux que ça mais tout de même. Pendant que les élèves discutaient entre eux, Monsieur River sorti en énorme livre aux pages jaunies par le temps et l'ouvrit à une page bien précise. La page trouvée il fit des va et vient entre la page du livre et moi.

Je regardais ensuite mon voisin de table pour voir qu'Edward fronçait les sourcils en regardant l'homme à son bureau. Il le fixait tout simplement, comme-ci il lisait dans ses pensées. Serait-ce cela le don d'Edward, il pouvait lire dans les pensées ? Pourtant, il ne semblait pas pouvoir lire les miennes. Je devais me faire des films. Côtoyer les humains ne me réussissais pas on dirait.

La seconde partie de l'heure, le professeur River nous expliqua le programme de long en large ; mais il me lançait des regards en biais au bout d'un certain temps. Je faisais semblant de prendre des notes et ne pensais à rien de bien particulier, je laissais mes pensées venir et repartir sans y porter une grande attention. La fin du cours sonnait et les élèves sortir peu à peu de la salle. Edward en bon gentleman qu'il fut m'attendit patiemment dans le couloir. Mes affaires rangées je m'apprêtais à sortir à mon tour mis je fus retenu par Mr River. Il me tenait ferment par le bras et fixait mes yeux. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce et je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement pour son état mental.

- Vous allez bien Monsieur River ?

Monsieur River ne bougeai plus, le regard vide, je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je le secouais comme un prunier pour avoir une réaction. Ses yeux gris reprirent leur lueur de vie et son corps se remit à vivre. Les humains allaient me rendre folle ! Je lui demandais si tout allait bien ,mais au lieu de me répondre il me poussa vers la sortie et referma la porte d'un coup sec. Je vois...

Edward me suivait jusqu'à ma voiture, je ne me demandais même plus pourquoi il me suivait. Nous nous dîmes au revoir et montâmes chacun dans nos propre véhicule. Je récupérais Liliane et la soirée se passa plus calmement que la journée.

- MAMAN !

Je me retournais vers le cri et je pus voir un éclair fendre le ciel déchainé. Je courus à travers la forêt dense. Je m'arrêtais au bout d'un certain temps, le souffle court - fait complètement anormal pour ma condition. Un éclair, un autre, le tonnerre grondait sa rage. Je me remis à courir, mais je fus happer par quelque chose d'énorme et propulsé une vingtaine de mètre plus loin. L'arbre sur lequel je m'étais heurté se brisa sous la puissance du choc. Je me relevais avec une certaine difficulté me tenant les côtes endoloris. Mes ailes apparurent dans mon dos et je pris de la hauteur, vigilante au cas où un éclair pourrait me toucher. Cet orange n'avait rien de normal, trop violent, c'était un orage vengeur. Sortie de la forêt je voyais de la fumée noire s'élever dans l'air.

- MAMAN, cria une fillette, d'un cri perçant.

Je la voyais entourée par les flammes, j'étais irrémédiablement attirée vers elle, j'étais sur le point de descendre pour la rejoindre, mais je fus coupée dans mon élan par quatre êtres ailés. Deux anges noir accompagnés de leurs démons.

- Alors, on nous fausse compagnie...Pénélope, me dit le premier.

- Mon nom est Isabella, vous faites erreur Messieurs. Quelque chose clochait avec ma voix.

- À d'autres nous savons tous que la fillette est ta soeur, Pénélope, dit le deuxième ange à ma droite.

- Nous avons eu l'ordre de te faire venir avec nous, dit l'un des démons.

- Allez en Enfer , répliquais-je, mais ce n'était pas ma voix.

- Mais nous y sommes déjà et nous nous y plaisons.

Les différentes auras des deux anges se matérialisèrent, deux brumes argentées se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers moi, mais je ne pouvais plus esquisser le moindre geste.

**PDV Extérieur**.

La jeune fille ailées ne pouvant pas faire le moindre geste resta immobile dans sa faiblesse. Elle entendait les échos du cri déchirants de la petite fille au sol. Sans qu'elle ne sans rende compte ses poignets furent enchaînés par des liens en fer. Ses ailes étaient immobilisées par des files invisibles dans les aires. Pénélope ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait mal, son coeur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Elle toussa et un filet de sang coulait le long de son menton.

Isabella n'était plus l'actrice dans l'histoire, mais une simple spectatrice. Ses cheveux bruns avaient pris une jolie couleur blonde, ses yeux violets yeux étaient devenus d'un jolie vert. Cette fille lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas d'où.

Un cri de douleur la sortie de son débat intérieur. L'ange enchaîné gémissait, des larmes de sang coulaient le long de ses joues blêmes. Ses yeux verts devinrent violets puis vert et encore une fois violet. L'ange contracta ses poignets prisonniers dans le fer. Les deux anges noirs rigolaient de sa tentative désespérée pour se libérer. Les deux démons se mirent de chaque côté de son corps meurtrit et tirèrent sur ses ailes blanches. Un cri effrayent déchira l'air. L'orage accompagna cette complainte de souffrance, le tonnerre manifesta sa colère par des éclairs plus violents les uns que les autres. Le visage de l'ange blessé se releva tout en s'exposant à la clarté de la lune, Isabella cru se voir à la place de cet ange. Si on ignorait ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts, l'ange possédait les mêmes traits fins qu'elle.

La lune se teinta d'une couleur rouge sang, peu à peu la couleur carmin pris possession de la blancheur de la lune ronde. Les ailes blanches de jeune fille devinrent de plus en plus sombre jusqu'à devenir complètement noir. Les liens cédèrent et l'ange tomba comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon entre les flammes rougeoyantes. Les quatre êtres des Enfers disparurent riant sombrement. Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas ramenée auprès de leur maître, ils avaient transformé son être pur en impur. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à voir si elle en ressortirait vivante.

L'ange continuait sa chute interminable vers le sol, où elle serait accueillit par les flammes purificatrices. Ses larmes ne se tarissaient toujours pas. Sa jolie robe blanche maintenant recouverte par des tâches de sang. La couleur rouge contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau pâle. La collision avec le sol fut dure et brutale. L'ange demeurait les yeux clos, elle sentait la vie partir lentement de son corps mutilé. Elle repensait à la vie qu'elle aurait, un jour, pu avoir. À ses parents trop vite oubliés, à sa soeur aussi. Pénélope, car c'était bien son nom laissait libre cours à ses souvenirs tant refoulés dans sa mémoire. Elle en oubliait presque la douleur qui parcourait son corps, la mort qui s'infiltrait sournoisement en elle, cette mort qui annihilait la « vie » qui circulait en elle. Presque. Pas totalement. Ce presque faisait toute la différence.

Plus loin, une fillette avait tout vu, en premier lieu, la lumière bienveillante de la lune devenir rougeoyante, angoissante. Puis cet ange tombé de nulle part et s'écraser dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Ses pleurs avaient cessé depuis le premier événement. La peur avait remplacé les larmes de détresse. Elle tenait fermement entre ses petites mains le petit pendentif qui pendait de la chaîne en argent. La petite fille ne voyait plus les flammes brûlantes gagner de l'ampleur autour d'elle. Elle fixait l'ange couché en face d'elle. Elle vit l'ange tourner la tête et ouvrir les yeux. Même avec tout ce sang, cela n'enlevait pas sa beauté fraîche et lumineuse. À quatre pattes, la petite fille se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Mais sur le point d'arriver à son but elle ne put pas aller plus loin. La forêt était en feu, l'air remplit de fumé, elle toussait, ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Elle tirait le plus loin possible pour prendre la main en sang, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, il eut un bref contacte entre les deux mains. Bref, mais là. La fillette eut le temps de voir un sourire heureux de la jeune fille, puis une lumière aveuglante la fit fermer les yeux...pour toujours ?

**PDV Bella**

Je rouvris brutalement les yeux, le souffle court. J'étais allongé sur le canapé, rien d'anormal mais j'avais parié être partie dans la forêt. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'être rentrée et puis ce rêve semblait tellement réel. Je me rallongeais fixant le plafond attendant qu'un nouveau jour se lève.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à : Camzoune, Bellaandedwardamour, Adrastea, Sabrinabella, elo-didie et xenarielle93 pour leur review^^<strong>

**JasperLoveLune**


	8. Chapter 7 L'ange Pénélope

**Merci à Mariee1 pour la correction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre7<strong>

**L'ange Pénélope**

Je regardais Liliane dormir profondément dans son lit, le visage serein et l'esprit en paix. Peu après que je ne me « réveille » de ce rêve des plus étrange, j'avais entendu Liliane faire un cauchemar et qu'elle fut ma surprise de savoir que le responsable de ses tourments était Devon. La rassurer n'avait pas été une mince affaire mais j'avais finalement réussi. Je m'en voulais de ne pas passer autant de temps avec elle pourtant Liliane ne m'en tenait jamais rigueur. Je lui avais promis que ce week-end je me rattraperais du mieux que je pourrais, que je passerais du temps avec elle. Qu'on se retrouverait...en famille. Liliane commença à bouger dans son lit, je me levais et sortis doucement pour la laisser émerger calmement. J'entrais dans la cuisine, lui fis son petit -déjeuner et la routine recommença. Avant qu'elle ne sorte du fourgon je lui rappelais que ce week-end nous ferions tout ce qu'elle voudrait et pour seule réponse elle me sourie largement, heureuse.

Pendant le trajet pour le lycée, je repensais à ce rêve que j'avais fait la nuit passée, pourtant il avait l'air si réel. J'entendais encore le cri déchirant de cet ange maltraité, cette sensation de froid, cette mort qui émanait d'elle. Tellement réel. Arrivé sur le parking bondé, je restais à l'intérieur. Ils étaient là, tout près, mais ils ne feraient rien. Ses êtres noirs ne devaient pas se montrer aux humains à part quand la visite avait pour fin... la mort. Je devrais faire en sorte que Liliane soit en sécurité, je pouvais insuffler une seconde vie à un être vivant ,mais pas une troisième. La protéger, voilà tout.

Des petits coups sur la vitre me sortis de mon débat mental. Je tournais la tête pour voir Edward devant ma portière. Il fallait vraiment que je lui demande ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il change tout à coup de comportement à mon égard. Et je me maudissais pour lui avoir laissé une chance de se rapprocher de moi et en l'occurrence de mes secrets. Je lui souris et il me le rendit presque immédiatement, je fus, pendant, un court instant, perturbée par sa présence. Je me sentais...

- Bella, tout va bien ?, l'entendis-je me demander.

Au lieu de lui répondre je sortie du véhicule et lui signifiais par un hochement de tête faussement enthousiasme que tout allait bien. Il ne fut pourtant pas dupe, mais fit comme. Je ne comprenais pas encore très bien cette...relation naissante avec Edward, mais je devais avouer que d'un certain côté, pouvoir parler à quelqu'un - même à un vampire - me plaisait. Mon dieu voilà que je disais que parler avec un vampire était plaisant.

La matinée fut la plus lente de la semaine, peut-être était-ce parce que nous étions vendredi et qu'il me tardait de quitter cet endroit, même pour deux jours. Je rangeais mes affaires et m'arrêtais au milieu de la porte, devant moi se tenait Edward adossé au mur d'en face souriant, mutin. Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

Depuis ce matin les élèves se demandaient si nous étions...ensemble. Ils nous regardaient comme des bêtes de foire, nous étions devenus en moins de vingt-quatre heures le centre de discussion favori des lycéens de Forks. Edward traînait de moins en moins avec sa famille et passait le plus clair de son temps avec moi. Nous ne parlions que très peu, pour ma part avoir une présence à mes côtés ne me dérangeais plus vraiment, je contemplais le plus clair de mon temps à fixer le vide, appréciant seulement le vent sur mon visage. Je sentais souvent le regard d'Edward sur moi, parfois il me posait des questions auxquelles je ne répondais pas tout le temps. Il savait que je n'étais pas humaine, mon coeur ne battait plus, il ne l'entendait donc pas, pourtant, il ne disait rien, il restait, juste.

Nous pénétrâmes tous les deux dans la cantine qui s'était tu à notre entrée. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Plus aucuns élèves ne parlaient, c'était comme-ci le temps s'était soudainement figé. Je pris un plateau et m'assis à ma table, plus vraiment la mienne puisque Edward s'y assit lui aussi et attendais que les lycéens retournent à leurs occupations. Pendant les dix minutes de silence - Dix minutes de tension pure - je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'excusais rapidement envers mon compagnon de table et sortis le plus vite possible. Je savais qu'Edward me suivais, mais j'étais à bout, mon coeur pesait dans ma poitrine. Tous ces secrets m'étouffaient lentement. Je m'écroulais au pied d'un immense chêne. Ne pas pouvoir se confier, tout garder pour soi, se taire, mourir sous le poids du silence.

Edward ne disait pas un mot, il s'était assis comme à son habitude - près de moi - et attendait. Lorsque je sentis toute la pression accumulée descendre je me relevais - un peu trop vite - sur mes jambes et Edward suivit le mouvement. Je pouvais voir de ses pupilles ambrés une grande...inquiétude ?

Je marchais doucement vers le lycée, nous avions ratés deux heures de cours et je m'en moquais pour être honnête. Quand nous sortîmes d'entre les bois, le parking était presque vide. Nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment et marchâmes en silence vers le cours de Monsieur River.

Monsieur River, un bien étrange personnage. Je ne l'avais pas croisé de la journée et d'un certain côté je m'en sentais soulagée. Pendant ma première heure avec lui fut des plus éprouvante. Je me demandais encore ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Je me souvenais de son regard quand il m'avait regardé, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu une apparition et qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Monsieur River m'avait regardé bien droit dans les yeux, quelque chose que les humains évitaient le plus pour je ne sais quelle raison. Sûrement intimidés par leur couleur. Mais lui, cet humain sans histoire, ce Monsieur River l'avait fait et j'avais vu le résultat... il en était ressortie complètement fou. Les cent pas, le regard vide, fou. Et sa façon de plus inapproprié de me mettre dehors, un rustre doublé d'un fou.

Se fut hésitante que je rentrais dans sa salle de cours, Monsieur River était déjà installé à son bureau lisant l'énorme livre de la dernière fois. À peine avais-je posé un pied dans la pièce que Monsieur River leva la tête de son énorme livre. Je lui souriais, crispé. Entre la porte et ma table il devait y avoir deux mètres et bien se fut les deux mètres les plus longs de ma vie. Pendant mon déplacement Monsieur River ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux ce qui me donnais envie de fuir. Allons tu affrontes des anges noirs, tu ...fréquentes - côtoies serait plus exacte - des vampires, mais un simple humain te donne envie de fuir ? Il n'y aurait pas un petit soucis ? Voilà que je me parlais à moi-même. Je baissais la tête et allais rejoindre Edward.

- Bonjour à tous. Nous lui rendîmes. Alors, aujourd'hui nous allons parler d'une histoire particulière. Quelqu'un connaît-il l'histoire de l'ange Pénélope ? Silence.

L'ange de mon rêve portait le même nom...se pouvait-il que... À ce souvenir mon coeur se serra, ce nom me disait bien quelque chose, mais il ressemblait à un souvenir enfoui. Je fermais les yeux, soudainement fébrile. Je revoyais cet ange ensanglanté tomber parmi les flammes. Son impuissance, je l'avais ressentis comme-ci je l'avais moi-même vécu. Déroutant.

- Mademoiselle Swan. OK j'étais clairement dans son collimateur.

- Non Monsieur River. Puis il commença son cours, cours pendant lequel je donnais toute mon attention.

- Bien je vais vous montrer à quoi ressemblait l'ange Pénélope.

Monsieur River mit le rétroprojecteur et l'image d'une jeune fille fut projetée au mur. Ce ne fut pas la beauté angélique que dégageait cette jeune fille sur le mur, sa taille de guêpe, son air innocent et enfantin qu'exprimait son visage minutieusement sculptée dans le plus parfait des matériaux. Ni sa magnifique robe blanche qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux et qui continuait derrière ses jambes longues et fines. Non, c'était cet ange, l'ange de mon rêve. Sa longue chevelure blonde encadrait joliment son visage blanc et sans défaut qui lui tombait en dessous des fesses. Et ses grands yeux verts qui semblaient lui manger la moitié du visage, rieur et plein de vie. Une beauté simple, naturelle et sans prétention. Au dernier plan on voyait un immense escalier en marbre ; Pénélope posait sur la dernière marche, la tête haute, mais ce sourire taquin enlevait toute la neutralité qu'aurait dû avoir le portrait.

L'image suivante montrait Pénélope assise sur une balustrade en fer blanc fixant les nuages d'un air songeur. Les ailes blanches dans son dos étaient tout bonnement magnifiques. Le peintre l'avait dessiné les cheveux au vent, un air mélancolique dans ses yeux verts. Elle portait une robe bustier verte qui s'évasait à partir de la taille et s'arrêtait au niveau de ses pieds nus. On avait l'impression que l'image bougeait quand on la regardait. Fascinant.

Bien, maintenant que nous avons mis un visage à l'ange Pénélope, je vais raconter son histoire. Mais avant tout quelqu'un a-t-il une question ? ... Personne ? Dans ce cas... Ouvrez vos manuels à la page vingt-sept s'il vous plaît.

**Histoire de l'ange Pénélope**

- Les dieux s'étaient réunis seul un manquait à l'appel, mais personne ne faisait attention à l'absence du Dieu de la Mort. Ils regardaient le monde s'écrouler, évoluer depuis les cieux, mais en parallèle à leur observation, une idéologie germait doucement dans leur esprit. Tout le monde savait, mortels comme immortels que les dieux possédait un défaut à leur image. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de créer l'être le plus pur, il serait sans défaut. L'ange de l'ultime innocence.

Les dieux prirent une étoile dans le ciel qu'ils mirent dans l'eau bénite des dieux et de cet ensemble apparu un bébé aux yeux verts. Une nouvelle-née pourtant banal, chaque dieu ou déesse qui participaient au projet lui firent cadeaux - s'ils le désiraient - de capacités ou d'aptitudes extraordinaires. Une beauté plus pure que celle d'Aphrodite. Apollon donna à cette dernière l'âme de la musique, Artémis lui offrit la protection de la lune, l'intelligence d'Athéna, Hébé déesse de la jeunesse, vitalité lui en fit cadeau et Zeus lui accorda des ailes. Le bébé, malgré son très jeune âge, était le plus éblouissant des nouveaux-nés. Mais dans cette perfection résidait un problème de taille. C'était, certes un beau nourrisson, il ne possédait ni coeur, ni sang circulant sans son petit corps. C'était seulement un corps désarticulé, sans vie.

Monsieur River s'arrêta quelques instants pour montrer un bébé avec quelque cheveux blond sur la tête, une peau aussi blanche que la neige, vraiment magnifique. Mais malgré cette beauté naissante, aucunes émotions ne miroitaient dans les pupilles vertes. Rien, juste en vide sans fond, sans limite. Autour de lui - elle - cinq personnes drapés de toges blanches. Les femmes arboraient une expression triste alors que les hommes semblaient en train de réfléchir pour trouver la solution.

- Comment ont-ils fait alors ?, demanda un élève.

J'avais entendu parler de cette méthode. La création avait l'enveloppe exacte que nous souhaitions mais à l'intérieur il n'y avait que du vide. Pour que la création soit parcourue par la vie il fallait faire...

- Un sacrifice, murmurais-je plus haut que je ne le pensais ; car Monsieur River m'avait entendu.

- Mademoiselle Swan, il semble que vous connaissez la solution, pouvez-vous nous la dire. Plus un ordre qu'une demande.

Je tremblais, de peur, d'appréhension. Je souhaitais pleurer pour une mystérieuse raison. Le dire à voix haute semblait rendre la chose encore plus réelle. Parfois l'essence vitale de la personne sacrifiée ne supportait pas les quelques minutes qu'elle « vivait » hors de son corps d'origine. D'autres arrivaient à « terme » mais ne s'accordaient pas toujours avec leurs nouvelles enveloppes.

À l'époque, les humains se servaient de cette histoire et utilisaient cette méthode pour retrouver un être cher trop vite parti. Des humains en mal souhaitant seulement retrouver une mère, une soeur, une femme, une fille pratiquait cette méthode. Il était rare que cela fonctionne la première fois, alors ils continuaient à sacrifier des innocents pour apaiser leurs âmes tristes. La raison bien vite oubliée et remplacée par une folie sans fin qui les dévorait de l'intérieur jusqu'à devenir... des meurtriers ; se tuant par la même occasion, faute à la folie grandissante. Ils oubliaient leur premier objectif, ils prenaient vite goût à sentir la vie s'en aller des corps qu'ils tenaient encore dans leurs bras. Beaucoup furent attrapés, condamnés à la peine de mort et la méthode barbare...interdite.

Personne n'a jamais su si cela marchait véritablement.

- Je ... je ne sais pas Monsieur ... je sais juste qu'il faut sacrifier un être humain. Je ne me sentais, soudain, pas bien, j'ai dû mettre toute ma volonté pour empêcher la bile de me monter à la gorge. Derrière moi de nombreux hoquets de dégout, de peur, de surprise s'élevèrent. Edward, lui, me regardait, l'air grave.

- Poursuivons. L'enfant enfin pourvut de vie, grandi dans l'amour et la paix, mais il y avait une tâche noire au tableau. Peu de temps avant son seizième anniversaire, les dieux découvrir les facultés de la jeune Pénélope. Elle pouvait donner la vie, mais aussi la reprendre. Donner l'immortalité, mais aussi l'enlever rendant mourant la personne ciblée. Pénélope était aussi bien la vie que la mort.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir le pouvoir de mort sur autrui. Les dieux oublièrent très vite ce...problème et continuèrent à vivre paisiblement.

Dans l'ombre, le dieu des Enfers la désirait comme arme, il avait une ambition, régner en maître absolu autant bien que sur les Enfers que sur l'Olympe, la cité des dieux. Cité d'où il fut banni. Hadès attira Pénélope jusqu'aux frontières entre l'olympe et la Terre, su cette fine ligne de terre le mal et le bien résidaient en parfaite équilibre. C'était le juste milieu. Personne ne savait comment l'ange Pénélope s'était tout à coup retrouvée sur Terre.

Certains disent qu'une fois la ligne franchie on passait du côté des vivants. D'autres qu'on l'y aurait forcée. Tant de suppositions et une seule réponse. Pénélope se retrouva perdue dans ce monde inconnu. Le mal était la source dominante sur Terre à cette époque.

L'histoire dit qu'elle survolait une forêt enflammée, attirée par des cris d'enfant pris au piège par les flammes. Elle-même fut prise au piège par quatre êtres noirs. Ils auraient eu pour ordre de la ramener à leur maître, mais au lieu de cela, ils la transformèrent en un être impur. La lune blanche serait devenue rouge, le soir noir aux reflets sanglants. Les ailes blanches se teintèrent peu à peu d'une couleur sombre jusqu'à devenir noir. Ils la laissèrent dans le supplice, tomber dans entre les flammes rougeoyantes.

- A-t-elle survécu ?, demanda un élève.

- L'histoire qui dit qu'elle aurait survécu grâce à la fillette et qu'en vérité l'humaine sacrifiée pour donner vie à Pénélope était la soeur jumelle de la petite fille, elles avaient déjà un lien. N'ayant plus assez de force dans son véritable corps, l'ange Pénélope cohabiterait avec l'esprit de la petite fille.

Je notais qu'il disait « cohabiterait » et non « aurait cohabité », croyait-il vraiment que cela existait ? Tout ce qu'il venait de raconter je l'avais vu enfin... la dernière partie.

- Beaucoup on essayé de peindre la nouvelle Pénélope... Monsieur River fut coupé par la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours. Pour le prochain cours, par deux, j'aimerais que vous cherchiez la légende qui s'attache à cette histoire.

Je rangeai mes affaires, ma tête me tournait affreusement, ce que ne manqua pas mon voisin de table. Pendant toute l'heure il n'avait cessé de me regarder. Mais j'étais tellement absorbé par cette histoire que je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention. De plus son regard - bien que très troublant - ne me gênait plus autant. J'allais prendre mon sac pour le mettre sur mon épaule mais une main plus blanche que la mienne rentra dans mon champ de vision et prit la sangle de mon sac. Je voulais protester, mais son sourire en coin me fit vite oublier ce que je voulais dire. Saleté de petit vampire. Pestais-je. Son comportement me troublait de jour en jour. Et de mon côté je ne savais pas toujours comment réagir, après tout cela ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais en contact avec un autre que...moi. Il m'arrivait souvent - fréquemment - de me perdre dans ses yeux à la couleur du miel et silencieuse dans ses sourires. Qu'elle étrange sensation dans ma poitrine. Pensais-je.

Je suivis Edward pour sortir, bien décidée à savoir la pourquoi de ces derniers jours. Mais avant que nous nous franchîmes la porte Monsieur River m'interpella - encore.

- Mademoiselle Swan, je suis surpris que vous connaissiez cette pratique.

- Je lis beaucoup Monsieur.

- Certainement Mademoisele Swan. Je voulais seulement vous dire de faire attention, le temps s'assombrit de jour en jour. Monsieur River fixa le ciel nuageux par les fenêtres de sa salle de cours.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir Monsieur.

- La forêt, Mademoiselle Swan regorge de bien des secrets. Surtout les nuits de pleine lune.

- Je ne...

- Passez un bon week-end Mademsoielle Swan. Monsieur Cullen.

Je ne remarquais qu'après qu'il est refermé la porte que j'avais reculé sans m'en rendre compte. Je me retournais pour faire face à mon compagnon, abasourdie. Qu'elle était le problème à ce professeur ? Pendant le trajet, Edward me demanda ce que j'allais faire ce week-end et je lui répondis que je le passais avec ma soeur. Lui parler semblait si facile. Arrivés devant mon fourgon il me rendit mon sac, me dit au revoir et commença à repartir mais :

- Edward ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? Il revint doucement vers moi. - Je ...Pourquoi... Je veux dire je me pose des questions sur ton comportement. Pitoyable ma pauvre Bella.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même mais c'est comme-ci j'avais le besoin d'être à tes côtés...en permanence. Et pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, ta présence m'apaise. Dit-il...gêné ?

- Ah..., devais-je dire quelque chose de précis ? Et bien, salut, dis-je incertaine.

- Au revoir Bella. La manière dont il prononça mon nom me fit frissonner, je lui sourie et il partit vers sa propre voiture.

Était-ce moi où aies-je eu l'impression qu'il attendait plus de moi ? Étrange.

Soudain, mon mal de tête se fit encore plus fort que les fois précédentes. Je laissais sortir un sifflement de douleur, je me retins de justesse à la voiture, une main sur ma tête. Je montais difficilement dans la voiture et partis pour aller chercher Liliane qui devait probablement m'attendre.

J'arrivais devant l'école de Liliane mais... elle n'était pas là.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à : Bellaandedwardamour, helimoen, Adrastea, paige678, xenarielle93, popstory, Camzoune, Mk-tenebre et Sabrinabella pour leur review =)<strong>

**JasperloveLune**


	9. Chapter 8 L'homme de la situation

******Merci à Mariee1 pour la correction**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**L'homme de la situation ?**

Disparue. Liliane avait complètement disparue. Si je ne ressentais pas le lien qui m'unissait à cette petite humaine je ne savais pas ce qui serait advenu de moi. Elle avait peur, mais il régnait dans son esprit une certaine sérénité. Je savais d'ores et déjà avec qui elle était. Devon. J'en aurais mis ma main au feu, il était si prévisible, de plus il y avait son mot. Cette feuille blanche que je n'arrivais même pas à regarder. J'aurais dû prendre ses avertissements plus au sérieux, arrêter pendant quelques temps le lycée pour assurer sa protection. Mais j'avais pensé qu'au milieu d'humains il ne pouvait rien faire, mais c'était mal le connaître.

Partout, je l'avais cherchée partout. Dans tout Forks, mais pas un signe d'elle. Le lien était bien trop récent pour que je puisse savoir son emplacement exact. La seule chose dont j'étais parfaitement sûr, c'était qu'elle se trouvait dans les bois. Mais la forêt était si immense que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la rechercher à l'aveugle, se serait inutile et une perte de temps considérable.

Je me trouvais en ce moment même dans le salon, assise sur la table basse fixant sans la voir la porte menant à la chambre de la petite fille. Je n'osais pas vraiment regarder autre chose que cette porte immobile, une porte où je rêvais qu'elle s'ouvre sur une fillette encore endormie et qui m'offrait pour mon plus grand plaisir son premier sourire de la journée. Même si je ne le disais jamais j'aimais beaucoup cette petite humaine, je m'étais habituée à sa présence. Habituée à sa joie nouvellement retrouvée, à ses yeux bleus et plein de vie, à elle tout simplement. Je me souviens encore de cette nuit où elle m'avait dit « je t'aime, grande soeur », mais je n'avais pas pus le lui rendre, quelque chose m'empêchait de lui rendre ces mots.

Je m'empêchais de l'aimer, oui je l'appréciais, un peu trop, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aimer une nouvelle fois un être humain. Impossible. Inconcevable. Liliane finirait par partir loin de moi, pas comme Mona, pas pour ce long voyage qu'était l'après. Elle partirait et je ne ferais rien pour l'en dissuader. Oui je l'aimais comme ma petite soeur, mais jamais je ne le dirais à voix haute. Dire les choses tout hauts les rendaient réels.

Je mis mon visage dans mes mains, les yeux fermés, je soufflais doucement. Rien ne se passait comme je le voulais. Je n'étais pas là pour jouer les grandes soeurs, ni les lycéennes. J'étais ici pour trouver un moyen de rejoindre les cieux, retrouver mes ailes blanches. Mais peut-être que je n'étais pas destinée à ça. Peut-être que tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à maintenant était ma véritable voix. Peut-être que Liliane se soit mise sur mon chemin n'était pas le jeu du hasard. Et Edward... ce vampire me rendait étrange, je ne me reconnaissais plus en sa présence. Une présence agréable et calme qui ne demandait rien en échange. Je me sentais bien avec lui, mais ce qui me déplaisais - enfin pas vraiment - était les sentiments inconnus qu'il faisait naître au plus profond de moi sans s'en rendre compte. Je ne savais plus tout se bousculait dans ma tête, mais ce n'était pas l'heure de penser à ce genre de choses, j'avais quelque chose de plus urgent à faire.

Je me relevais, le corps lourd, j'avais du mal à tenir debout, j'étais épuisée. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel nuageux. Nous étions déjà samedi ? Apparemment. J'ouvris lentement la porte et marchais dans la chambre sans vraiment faire attention, je voulais seulement m'imprégner de son odeur, me redonner la force de poursuivre mes recherches. Je m'assis sur le lit faisant tomber par mes gardes un petit carnet. Je le pris, fébrile et regardais ce qu'il y avait dedans. Son écriture était très soignée pour son jeune âge.

_Grande soeur Bella m'a dit que j'étais une petite fée et que je vivrai pendant très très longtemps et que c'était mon secret. Le notre...Bella ressemble à un ange, un ange triste... Un Monsieur vient souvent à l'école, il reste, me regarde, puis s'en va quand la voiture de Bella arrive. Il me fait peur. Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire à Bella...C'est étrange, Bella ne mange jamais... Bella semble anxieuse, je me demande ce qui se passe... Hier soir j'ai dit à Bella que je l'aimais, mais je me suis endormie avant d'entendre sa réponse. J'espère qu'elle m'aime elle aussi... Je suis triste parce que je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec Bella, elle m'a promis qu'on passera du temps ensemble ce week-end. Je suis heureuse._

Si j'avais pu pleurer je n'aurais fait que ça. Si innocente. Je n'avais pas cru pouvoir haïr comme je haïssais Devon. Jamais. Si jamais je le trouvais je le tuerais, lentement pour qu'il comprenne son erreur. Je le ferais regretter ce qu'il venait de faire. J'en faisais la promesse. Je déposais délicatement le petit calepin sur son oreiller et fermais la porte derrière moi, me laissant tomber contre la porte. Je sentais notre lien faiblir. Elle ne se battait plus, elle était faible. Alors, c'était ça que tu voulais ? Vraiment ? Seulement récupérer ce qui t'était dû ? Une pression sur ma poitrine me faisait suffoquer, je me tenais la poitrine, quand je fus assaillis d'une vision...

Mon souffle était erratique. J'avais un mal fou à reprendre ma respiration, chose complètement absurde. Je me relevais difficilement et montais à l'étage prendre une douche rapide. Celle-ci prise, je m'habillais d'un haut noir et d'un pantalon dans lequel il était facile de bouger avec des tennis et attachais mes cheveux dans une haute queue de cheval. Ceci fait je me dirigeais vers le petit bureau qui - d'après mes vagues souvenirs - appartenait à mon père. Il était assez grand, le grand bureau en bois massif se tenait dans toute sa splendeur au milieu de la pièce devant la baie vitrée. À ma droite un petit coin détente, avec ce divan couleur vin et la petite table basse en verre. À ma gauche une grande bibliothèque plus que bien garnit. Des livres de droit, de médecine... on pouvait trouver de tout et de rien.

Quand je revins au bureau, j'y vis quelqu'un assis en train de lire un dossier - dossier qui n'y était pas il y a quelques secondes. J'étais au milieu de la pièce, je fis le tour et la pièce semblait plus vivante que tout à l'heure. Des dessins sur la table basse, alors qu'il n'y avait rien avant, des feuilles entassées sur le bureau - feuilles inexistantes il y a cinq secondes. Le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait exagérément lentement se fit entendre. Je me retournais et fit une petite fille me ressemblant, tout sourire se diriger en sautillant vers le centre de la pièce. L'homme au visage flou releva la tête et sembla sourire, referma le dossier, se leva et pris dans ses bras la petite fille. Il la fit volet dans les airs, j'entendais des rires lointains comme si je n'étais pas à côté d'eux, à côté de moi. Puis tout disparu lentement, je fermais les yeux et lorsque je les rouvris tout était redevenu comme avant. Je sursautais quand j'entendis des petits coups venant de dehors. Je me déplaçais jusqu'à la fenêtre et vis ce même corbeau noir, un bout de papier dans le bec.

J'ouvris la fenêtre, celle-ci ouverte je ne bougeais pas pour autant, me contentais de fixer l'oiseau de mauvaise augure. Je finissais par prendre le papier, tremblante de peur - peur que je m'efforçais de cacher à l'animal. Il finit par partir sans demander son reste.

J'ouvris, les mains tremblantes, le petit papier.

_Là où deux âmes ne firent plus qu'une._

Il était sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il se fichait de moi ? Je ne comprenais rien de ce que ce mot pouvait bien dire. Je tournais en rond dans la petite pièce, je sortie descendais les escaliers. Je pris mon sac, mes clefs, prête à sortir, j'avais une idée. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée dans un geste brusque et violent - pas le temps de le faire dans ma délicatesse. Lorsque que je heurtais un mur en béton, mur qui en réalité était le torse d'Edward. Un humain n'aurait pas supporté le choc mais j'étais solide. Heureusement.

- Ca va ? Rien de cassé, me demanda-t-il anxieux.

- Oui, oui je suis solide ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me tenait toujours contre lui et je ne fis rien pour qu'il me lâche mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire Edward ? Je toussotais pour lui faire remarquer notre position. À regret je quittais son étreinte de glace. Je ne désirais plus qu'une chose me retrouver dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Je détournais les yeux mal à l'aise. Je me demandais ce qu'il venait faire devant chez moi un samedi après-midi, mais ma voix ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de rester en sa compagnie alors ce fut assez gênée que je lui dis qu'il fallait que je parte. Ressentant ma peur - enfin je supposais - il me demanda si j'allais bien. Aucun rapport avec le choc d'il y a quelques minutes.

- Si je te le dis, souris-je malgré moi. Je dois seulement aller voir quelqu'un.

- Je vois. Ses yeux s'assombrirent considérablement. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Franchement j'avais toujours l'impression de m'y prendre mal avec lui.

J'avais la très net impression que ce cher vampire allait me suivre et écouter la conversation que j'allais avoir très prochainement. Je devais l'en dissuader, pour notre bien à tous les deux ? Vraiment ? Non, j'étais juste égoïste, je ne voulais pas perdre cette amitié naissante entre nous deux, j'avais la mauvaise impression que je ne le supporterais pas. Je détestais les menteurs, je me détestais parce que j'en étais une. Pitoyable.

- Edward, promet moi de ne pas me suivre.

- C... Je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis désolé Bella. Il baissa les yeux, comme pris dans un dilemme.

- Je t'en prie Edward, le suppliais-je, le prenant par la même occasion ses mains. Je te promets de tout te dire...plus tard. Quitte à mentir, mieux vaux y aller à fond.

- Bien, souffla-t-il à contre-coeur.

- Promet.

- Promis. Je souris soulagée, je savais - pas vraiment comment - qu'il allait tenir sa promesse.

- Rentre bien. Je lâchais ses mains encore dans les miennes, une sensation de vide s'insinua en moi ainsi qu'un grand froid.

Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture direction la sortie de la ville.

Je venais de faire une promesse à Edward, une promesse que je ne tiendrais pas. Pourquoi le voulais-je tant à mes côtés ? Que m'as-tu fais Edward Cullen ? Pourquoi t'amuses-tu à me torturer ainsi ? Que t'ai-je fais ? Pourquoi je tiens tant à notre amitié ? Je savais maintenant que je venais juste de le perdre, pourquoi avais-je autant mal ? Il m'en voudrait, c'était sûr et certain.

Mensonge. Mentir. Comment ces simples mots pouvaient avoir autant d'importance sur l'homme ? Avaient-ils autant d'importance que les autres réunis ? Il existait deux sortes de mensonges, le premier, le moins noble, celui qui nous rendait faux. Sans identité. On le voyait grandir sans pouvoir rien n'y faire, seulement le regarder se propager comme une traînée de poudre. Nous rendre mal. Il nous rongeait de l'intérieur, sans préavis, sans remords, il nous incitait à mentir encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus discerner le vrai du faux. Troublant. Désolant. Plus le mensonge était grand et plus il était difficile de s'en séparer. Il nous collait à la peau, nous suivait partout, sans cesse, sans se fatiguer. Il nous rendait faible, vulnérable. Mais la vérité finissait toujours par éclater, et il s'en amusait. La culpabilité s'en délectait. Infâme. Sans vergogne. Un jeu. Juste un jeu où ils étaient les rois.

L'être humain n'était jamais content de ce qu'il avait entre ses mains ; il lui en fallait plus, toujours plus. Ils mentaient pour se faire envier, jalouser, aimer. Juste être...quelqu'un qu'on n'oubliait pas. Mais où menait toutes ces belles paroles ? À notre perte. Pur. Simple. C'était bien beau de mentir, mais il fallait aussi tenir la barque. Il fallait être plus fort que le mensonge, que la culpabilité, sinon nous signions notre fin. Mentir, c'était s'engager dans un jeu sans fin, avec des règles qui s'inventaient au fur et à mesure du déroulement de la partie en cours.

Le deuxième, le noble, le saint, celui qui consistait à mentir pour protéger une personne autre que nous.

Mentir ne servait à rien en fin de compte, car un jour ou l'autre celui-ci nous rattrapait qu'on le veuille ou non. La vérité était dure à accepter, que l'on préférait se mentir à soi-même pour se protéger. Ou encore mentir pour se protéger de soi. Ou bien, pour le bien d'un autre, geste qui pourrait être qualifié d'altruiste, mais en fin de compte cette fameuse vérité que l'on souhaitait tant refouler, remettre à plus tard, oublier pour se construire celle qui nous fera le moins de mal. Elle revenait encore et toujours, nous rappelant que tout ce qui nous entour n'était qu'une illusion que nous avions créée dans notre imperfection. Mentir n'était qu'une échappatoire à court terme, elle nous protégeait de ce que nous ne voulions pas voir. Mais au final, le mensonge était. éphémère.

Je m'engageais sur la petite allée et me garais à côté de la voiture déjà présente. Je ne comprenais pas, il avait une maison digne des plus grands bourgeois et il exerçait un métier...passons. Je frappais doucement à la porte, admirant les sculptures dans le bois. Ce fut une vieille dame qui m'ouvrit, un sourire chaleureux sur son visage accueillant.

- Vous êtes ?, me demanda-t-elle de sa voix traînante.

- Bella Swan et...

- Monsieur vous attendez entrez, me coupa-t-elle souriante.

Je rentrais un peu...suspicieuse après ce que cette vieille dame venait de me dire. Alors, comme ça, il attendait ma visite. Fou. Les humains étaient fous et je devenais folle. La femme me laissa seule dans le grand hall, pourquoi travaillais-t-il alors qu'il avait un manoir ? Au moins il faisait quelque chose de ses journées. Je m'engageais dans un couloir à ma droite, les murs étaient entièrement vêtu de tableaux de différentes tailles, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Je m'arrêtais pour regarder celui qui s'étendait en longueur.

Le tableau montrait les différentes étapes de la croissance d'une fillette. J'avais déjà vu ce bébé, il me rappelait celui vu lors de la projection au cours de Monsieur River. Il - enfin elle - marchait à quatre pattes vers la droite puis se mit debout pour devenir une jolie petite fille aux grands yeux verts. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche, elle portait dans ses mains un oisillon lui chuchotant quelque chose, une petite lumière jaillis de l'oiseau et s'envola. La fillette commença à sautiller dans l'herbe verte jusqu'à devenir...Pénélope ? Je l'a reconnaitrai entre mille. Celle qui hantait mes rêves, celle du cours de Monsieur River. Ses longs cheveux blond descendant dans son dos, ses yeux, son visage, c'était elle. La peinture jusque là idyllique s'assombrit, on sentait une angoisse en regardant le tableau. Des ombres semblaient se faufiler autour du corps de l'ange, elle continuait à marcher jusqu'à disparaître. Je ne comprenais pas, je revins vers la gauche, le bébé de tout à l'heure était revenu, mais cette fois immobile. La petite fille aussi, figé dans la peinture, elle tenait près de son coeur l'oiseau blessé. L'adolescente dans le même état, de trois quarts les ombres l'entourant dans la nuit. Avais-je rêvée ?

Je passais vite à celui d'à côté.

Une jeune fille était assise dans un vaste champs verdoyant et fleurie. Elle souriait, elle était heureuse, il émanait d'elle une joie brute, précieuse. Tellement que rien ne pourrait entacher à son bonheur. La brise jouait dans sa chevelure blonde au gré du vent tel un océan d'or. Elle portait une robe bleue allant parfaitement avec sa peau pâle. Couché, sur ses jambes étendues, une panthère au pelage blanc dormait, on pouvait l'imaginer ronronner au contact de la jeune fille. Le visage levé au ciel, elle contemplait rêveuse les étoiles. Le tableau changeait de fond montrant l'aube, le crépuscule et la nuit. Le soleil et la lune étaient invisibles dans le haut ciel. Pendant une fraction de seconde je crus voir la blonde être remplacée par une fillette brune, elle tourna le visage vers moi - étant de profil à moi - elle avait les yeux violets, mes yeux violets. Puis elle disparue laissant place à la véritable personne dessinée. Je sursautais quand j'entendis la voix de mon hôte m'appeler.

- Mademoiselle Swan, qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi ?

- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Suivez-moi.

Je le suivis dans le petit couloir étroit et sombre, je le regardais, il semblait moins...fou que les dernières fois où je l'avais vu. Tant mieux dans un sens. Il semblait même plus sage...dans le sens où il avait acquis une très grande connaissance du monde d'où la sagesse. Nous pénétrâmes dans un petit salon charmant mais...bordélique tout en étant rangé... Le salon jouait dans les tons blancs/noir. Les murs étaient blancs et les motifs noirs, le mobiliers aussi. Très impersonnel. Sur le sol des feuilles jaunies par le temps jonchaient le sol. Sur la grande table en verre de piles de livres dangereusement en équilibre. Piles qui s'écrouleraient au moindre coup de vent. Des livres plus ou moins anciens traînaient un peu partout, des pages marquées par de petits posthites de couleurs. Tout à coup je me demandais ce que je faisais ici.

Tout à coup je me demandais ce que je faisais ici. Pouvait-il vraiment m'aider ? Ce n'était qu'un humain après tout, mais un humain qui en savait considérablement.

- Excusez-moi pour le bazar. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Sa question était rhétorique. Non bien sûr que non vous ne buvez pas, suis-je idiot.

Je le regardais se servir un verre de cognac.

- Vous allez peut-être un peu fort, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

- Ca me remet les idées en place, mais je vous en prie asseyez vous. Ce que je fis tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Quel âge avez-vous ?, me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment son verre toujours à la main.

- Savez-vous que s'est impolie de demander son âge à une femme.

- Je ne suis pas un gentleman.

- Et si nous arrêtions de jouer au chat et à la sourie.

- Vous êtes brillante Mademoiselle Swan, rit-il doucement.

- Combien de verres avez-vous bu ?, demandais-je inquiète pour sa santé.

- Je ne les compte plus. Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Pour ça. Je sortis le papier blanc et le déposais sur la petite pile de livre devant moi.

Il le lut buvant par la même occasion son verre à demi plein la vidant d'une seule traite. Il fronça les sourcils, me regarda, incrédule. Il déposa le papier et son verre sur un coin de la table et partis vers la grande bibliothèque noir effleurant les reliures des vieux livres devant lui. Il finit par en prendre un - et le plus volumineux de la collection - le feuilletant à une vitesse ahurissante avant de s'arrêter d'un mouvement sec, mais contrôlé. Il me le tendit sans un mot, reprenant son verre vide et s'éclipsa - pour le remplir sûrement.

Je le suivais du regard avant de mettre toute mon attention sur le livre dans mes mains. Sur la page de gauche un ovale orné de fleur et de lierre. Dans celui-ci le visage de Pénélope. Je regardais de plus près, je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux comme aspirée par le portrait. Ses cheveux blonds devinrent progressivement d'un brun soutenu, ses yeux viraient aux violets...impossible ! Ça... elle...c'était...moi ? La fille que je voyais dorénavant portait exactement les mêmes traits que moi. La même couleur de cheveux, les yeux étaient identiques. Je relâchais le livre me relevant pour m'éloigner du livre en question. Je ne comprenais plus rien, tout s'emmêlait dans ma tête, trop de choses d'un coup n'était pas bon pour mon esprit en surchauffe. Où voulait-il en venir ? Quel était le rapport avec ce que je lui demandais ?

_Elle est l'être ultime_

_Chante douce ange, joue nous ta partie la plus intime_

_Sur ce piano aux touches d'ivoires._

_Survole ses notes blanches et noires._

_Enfant des dieux,_

_Enfant des cieux,_

_Beauté mortelle,_

_Âme immortelle._

_Libère ces condamnés qui t'implorent_

_Touche les de ta plume d'or,_

_Quitte à ce que tu tombes dans la mort._

_Elle est l'être inachevé._

_Deux jumelles sont concernées._

_Toutes deux sacrifiées et séparées_

_A l'entrée d'une nouvelle éternité._

_Mal,_

_Acquière beauté fatale,_

_La Mort, besoin vital._

_Bien,_

_Reste sur le droit chemin,_

_La Vie, idée du destin._

_Enfin réunit, la vérité enfin dévoilée,_

_''Deux âmes ne firent plus qu'une''_

_Naissant d'un feu sans vengeance aucune,_

_Signe d'une nouvelle Liberté._

Je me retournais, surprise d'entendre la voix de mon professeur. Monsieur River était nonchalamment accoudé sur son bar, un verre remplit à ras bord, dans sa main, les yeux vitreux. Je ramassais le livre, le fermais sans vraiment revoir la « vérité» en face.

C'était trop...impensable...trop...juste trop. Je revins vers l'homme saoul, laissant un mètre nous séparer. Il me regarda, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage, il porta son verre à sa bouche avant de la poser sur la surface plate du bar.

- Je vous croyais plus intelligente Mademoiselle Swan, dit-il, sa bouche empestait l'alcool.

- Je n'ai pas de soeur jumelle.

- Swan, cygne en français... un nom très rare de nos jours, songea-t-il à voix haute.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Sachant déjà où il voulait en venir.

- Les derniers Swan remontent à plus de cent ans, finit-il par dire en me regardant dans les yeux.

- ...

- Ils étaient quatre, un père, une mère et deux adorables petites...jumelles.

Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais eu une jumelle...peut-être pas finalement.

- L'une était brune, l'autre blonde, elles étaient déjà tellement différentes, mais elles se complétaient.

- C'était une erreur de vous demander de l'aide, je perds mon temps, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Qui ?, demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Ma soeur, Liliane.

- Votre soeur ?, me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Adoptée. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant.

- Là où deux âmes ne firent plus qu'une, cela ne vous dit vraiment rien.

La forêt...mais où ?

- Suivez votre instinct.

- Merci Monsieur. Je savais où elle était maintenant et je ne donnais plus cher de la peau de cet ange.

Je courus presque pour sortir de la grande maison. Alors que j'étais prête à rentrer dans la voiture je fus coupée par l'intervention de mon professeur qui m'avait suivi de près.

- Faites attention à ce que l'histoire ne se répète pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous semblez tenir à elle, faites attention à ce qu'elle ne perde pas la vie.

J'ignorais sa remarque et montais dans la voiture, rageuse, souffrante d'une douleur nouvelle et étouffante. Je conduisis jusqu'à trouver un sentier, me garais sur le bas côté, descendis et m'enfonçais dans les bois devenus sombre par la nuit proche. Je courrais jusqu'à en perdre haleine, je ne m'arrêtais pas, le lien cédait, je ne devais pas abandonner, seuls les faibles abandonnaient, lâchaient prise. Trop tôt. Bien trop tôt. Je sautais, évitais les obstacles, je montais dans un arbre, il était là, je sentais son aura mauvaise et suffocante. Je sautais de mon perchoir et marchais jusqu'au centre de ce qui semblait une clairière, puis des dizaines de flash m'assaillirent.

Une petite fille... elle court... elle est perdue... elle se sent suivi... ça va vite...trop vite pour ses petits yeux fatigués. Elle court sans s'arrêter... elle débouche dans une clairière... cette clairière... Elle tombe dans l'herbe... la présence qui l'a suivait n'est plus là...disparue. La nuit tombe vite... elle a froid... la peur s'intensifie à cause de la nuit bien présente maintenant... Son visage est couvert de boue... ses yeux son rouge et bouffis à cause des larmes...de longues traces humides partant de ses petits yeux bruns jusqu'à son menton tremblotant... Je la reconnais...comment oublier un visage qui vous avait appartenu dans votre enfance... votre vie ? Moi.

Un coup violent sur mon flan droit me fit revenir à la réalité. Je heurtais dans un bruit sourd contre un arbre centenaire. J'entendais très distinctement les racines sortirent de terre, l'écorce du tronc craqueler sous mon dos. Je me relevais difficilement, je fus soudainement prise dans un étau de fer, prise au piège, je pestais contre ma stupidité. J'étais tombée dans le piège comme une débutante. Je gesticulais, en vain je le savais mais c'était tellement...pathétique de perdre ainsi.

Ce que je vis ensuite me laissa coite. Une ombre, rapide, un vampire. Je reconnaîtrais cette odeur entre mille, entre des centaines de vampire, je la reconnaîtrait. Toujours. La pression relâchée autour de moi, je tombais au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, mes membres encore engourdis. Ce fut impuissante que je le regardais se battre contre Devon.

Ils se battaient avec une telle fluidité que si j'avais été humaine je n'aurais rien de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Mais Devon pris l'avantage grâce à son don, je savais qu'il ne l'a jouerait pas à la loyale. Edward se trouvait au sol, se tortillant sur la terre, j'entendais ses os se briser peu à peu et mue par une force inconnue je me relevais, plus rien ne comptait que de le protéger. Lui. Juste lui. Maintenant. Peu importe s'il me voyait sous ma vraie forme, peu importe s'il me détesterait pour lui avoir menti, pour lui avoir caché. Je ne pensais plus aux conséquences de l'acte que j'allais commettre devant ses yeux de miel. Mes ailes se déployèrent majestueusement fendant l'air par la même occasion. Il lâcha sa prise sur Edward, mais il resta à terre encore affaiblie par le don de Devon, il fit la même chose que moi, fier.

- Jouons.

- Jouons, dis-je en fonçant sur lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à : xenarielle93, Camzoune, elo-didie, Sabrinabella, Mk-tenebre, Adrastea, helimoen, popstory ainsi que les story Alert^^<strong>

**JasperloveLune**


	10. Chapter 9 Maman? Papa?

**Merci à Mariee1 pour la correction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

**Maman ? Papa ?**

**PDV Extérieur.**

La clairière n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine, l'atmosphère était pesante, le vent soufflait tellement fort que les arbres se pliaient de douleur. Haut dans le ciel noir et oppressant se trouvait deux anges se battant de toute leur force. La jeune fille était la plus blessée dans l'histoire, elle avait reçu des coups critiques et essayait en même temps de protéger le vampire au sol tout en soutirant des informations sur la petite humaine qu'elle était venue chercher. En bas, courant dans les bois troublés, une famille de vampire courrait pour aller prêter main forte. Ils tombèrent sur leur frère, fils, au sol, toujours pris de légères convulsions. La terre trembla soudain sous leur pied dû au choc de la collision avec la jeune fille. Le vampire au sol cria son nom, dans un élan de courage il se leva pour aller l'aider, mais se retrouva immobilisé par une vision des plus affreuse.

Il voyait la jeune fille se faire tuer devant ses yeux impuissants, le corps figé par l'effroi de ce qu'il voyait. Les yeux vides de la fille devant lui, lui donna la nausée, quelque chose d'impossible vu son statut de vampire. Elle criait qu'on l'étirait de toutes parts, du sang dans le coin de sa bouche coulant en un long filet carmin à son menton tremblant. La fille ailée montait dans les airs comme attirée par un fil invisible venant des cieux avant de tomber durement comme une poupée inanimée sur le lit dur et froid de la mort. Son teint était blanc, mort, ses lèvres d'un bleu glacé, ses yeux ouverts et éteints regardait sans le voir le ciel chaotique de la déchéance ; elle disparaissait peu à peu au gré de la douce brise en de jolies fleurs - des lyses blancs et purs - s'envolant pour d'autre cieux. Le jeune vampire voyait la seule chose qu'il s'était efforcé à garder en sécurité dépérir de seconde en seconde, il tomba à genoux, les mains sur sa tête, criant au désespoir. Puis la vision à laquelle il était soumis disparut comme des grains de sables emportés par le vent froid et glacial.

Il tourna rapidement la tête en entendant le rire sarcastique du démon caché dans les feuillages. Le dit démon se délectait de sa trouvaille. Et quelle trouvaille. Un vampire qui s'était entiché de cette fille ? Celle qui avait devoir de le tuer ? Celle qui pour retourner dans les hauts cieux devait prouver sa loyauté et non s'enticher de ces êtres impurs. Mais il semblait qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne retournerait jamais là-bas. Jamais. Elle croupirait sur cette terre, comme l'être impur qu'elle était devenue. Elle deviendrait l'arme ultime qu'elle allait devenir de la main de son maitre. La vampire au sol avait entendu le fil de ses pensées, sans un bruit il monta dans l'arbre et le propulsa au sol, sans ménagement. Un nouveau combat venait de commencer.

**PDV Bella.**

Je me retrouvais au sol, le souffle court, un poids écrasant ma poitrine. Je me relevais difficilement, une main sur ma poitrine en sang. La famille d'Edward était arrivée, enfin. Je levais la tête, le vent soufflait tellement fort que certains arbres menaçaient de se déraciner sous la pression du vent. Je m'élevais lentement à la même hauteur que Devon, le regard sombre son aura m'encerclais prête à me faire prisonnière à tout moment. Au moindre mouvement de ma part et j'étais faite. Devon m'offrit son sourire narquois et rigola d'un rire mauvais à vous faire glacer le sang. Je m'élançais, feintais à gauche avant de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac, il vacilla légèrement, un mouvement presque invisible mais important. J'enchaînais les coups avant de donner le dernier - je l'espérais - coup que je pouvais, il s'écrasa violemment au sol, laissant un trou lors de l'impact avec son corps et le sol. Je me laissais descendre sans effort mes forces venaient d'être misent lourdes épreuves.

Je faisais disparaître les ailes de mon dos, un poids en moins sur mon corps endolori. Je me levais, mais tombais à genoux, la respiration courte, j'entendais au loin un autre combat faire rage. Devon, comment avait-il fait ? Il se trouvait agenouillé devant moi, le visage tranquille, je regardais par-dessus son épaule et je voyais l'homme blond de la dernière fois, celui que se disait être médecin. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait ce que j'allais faire et partir au secours de Liliane. Je ris, crachant à la figure de l'ange en face de moi. Son sourire en coin disparu, il essuya son visage fermé d'un revers de sa manche.

- Allons Bella, ne me donne pas une raison de m'être fin à ta vie, souffla-t-il dangereux, près de mon visage. Du bout de ses doigts il dessinait les contours de celui-ci.

L'aura noire de Devon flottait entre nous deux, elle se resserrait peu à peu selon le degré de patience de son propriétaire. Devon se releva, je n'avais plus la force pour riposter et me lança un coup dans le ventre me faisant tomber face contre terre, des mèches de cheveux me barrant la vue. Il s'avança devant le vampire blond, les mains levées signe qu'il ne voulait pas de mal. Je ris et l'aura noire pris possession de mon corps me faisant par ce fait, me cambrer à mon maximum, ma voix coincée dans ma gorge. Le deuxième venait de cesser sous les ordres de Devon pour Aaron. Je continuais à gesticuler, mes membres me faisaient tellement mal que je pourrais me les arracher pour que la douleur cesse. Si lente et douloureuse était l'agonie qui régnait dans mon être. Du coin de l'oeil je vis Edward soutenu par ses deux frères, me regardant comme souffrant de la vision qu'il voyait.

Quelque chose d'étrange coula aux coins de mes yeux, quelque chose d'humide et de solitaire, mais je ne fis plus plus attention, jamais je ne retrouverais Liliane.

J'entendais à l'orée de la clairière - enfin champ de bataille serait plus exacte - trois respirations lourdes accompagnés de gros coeurs imposants, seul son des environ.

- Comme on se retrouve jeunes gens, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Vous troublez la tranquillité des environ et vous venez de vous en prendre à cette jeune fille. J'ai le devoir de vous demander de partir, répondit le blond d'une voix calme ne cherchant pas l'affrontement.

Liliane. Liliane. Criais-je dans ma tête, mais personne ne pouvait m'entendre. Je me cambrais violemment, il avait augmenté la pression dans mon corps. Je n'en pouvais plus je ne sentais plus rien, seulement la douleur qui ravageait mon corps.

- J'en suis vraiment désolé, mais j'avais des ordres clairs. Mais nous allons partir maintenant que nous avons ce que nous voulons.

Il se retourna vers moi et murmura lentement et très distinctement qu'il était désolé. Désolé ? De quoi? Je craignais le pire avec lui. Je voulais lui demander où se trouvait l'humaine, mais ce n'était que des gémissements qui sortirent de ma bouche. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'écartelait de l'intérieur.

- Nous n'avons donc plus besoin de ta ''soeur'' Bella, mais je crains que ce ne soit trop tard pour elle. Elle doit être morte maintenant, me révéla-t-il faussement triste.

La sensation humide que j'avais sentis plutôt refit irruption, de plus en plus. Devon continuait à parler à qui ? À moi ? Je n'entendais plus rien de toute manière, tout s'était éteint dès qu'il avait dit les mots : ''trop tard'' et ''morte''. Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Une douce chaleur envahit mon être remplaçant celle froide de de Devon. Je fermais les yeux épuisé comme jamais, j'accueillis avec un certain réconfort le noir...de la mort ?

**PDV Extérieur. **

Bella était à terre, le visage tourné vers Devon, le regard vide, une lumière émanait d'elle. Éblouissant l'ange noir son démon et les sept vampires. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers cette même source de lumière chaude et réconfortante dans le mal qui rongeait Bella. Puis comme le grand Big Bang la lumière « explosa » rendant pendant quelques minutes les alentours aveugles. Devon se sentait faiblir de seconde en seconde. La lumière l'écrasait, il trouvait l'atmosphère étouffante tout à coup, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt le temps était idéal pour lui. Il appela son second avant de disparaître sans un bruit. La lumière s'adoucit lentement avant de disparaître complètement laissant le corps de Bella inerte sur le sol, Edward se rua vers elle...

Que venait-il de se passer ?

**PDV Bella**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans une clairière enneigée. Il neigeait de magnifiques et superbes flocons tombant quelquefois sur mon visage. Le soleil perçait dans le haut ciel. Je m'assois, la tête me tournant légèrement, mais sans plus. J'étais seule. Paisible. Était-ce ça... la mort ? L'après ? Si beau, si blanc, si calme. Je me relevais, je ne portais plus la tenue de ce matin, lorsque je levais le regard un miroir me faisait face. Un grand miroir en or digne des plus grandes reines.

Le miroir reflétait une jeune fille de seize ans, de taille moyenne et élancée, son teint fantomatique faisait ressortir le rose de ses lèvres. Son visage ovale était symétrique, des yeux expressifs, ses yeux violets brillaient d'une étincelle irréelle. Un nez fin, des pommettes blanches, une bouche pulpeuse - mais pas trop - ayant la couleur d'une rose, mais on pouvait y voir des reflets bleutés dedans. Sa lèvre supérieure était légèrement plus pleine que l'autre. Des épaules fines et élégantes, et des jambes longues et fines. Elle portait une robe blanche cintrée en dessous de la poitrine par un énorme ruban rouge dont les pans tombaient nonchalamment sur la poudreuse blanche et de petites ballerines rouge.

J'entendis la neige craqueler sous des pas légers, mais hésitants. Sans me retourner, je vis grâce à la glace je vis derrière moi une petite fille...

L'enfant portait une robe de chambre - comme celle que les jeunes femmes portaient aux XIXème siècle - les manches et le pan de la robe finement brodé. Elle ne portait rien aux pieds, je la regardais dans l'ensemble, elle semblait malade. Son visage était ovale et maigre, son teint plus blême qu'un mort, son visage n'exprimait que de la tristesse et de la peur. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés sur ses épaules frêles, mais sec, renforçaient son teint déjà pâle.

Des cernes sous ses yeux qui normalement devaient être vifs, malicieux, joueurs et non inexpressif comme dans le cas présent était dissimulé par quelques mèches rebelles. Sa bouche petite et fine avait la couleur du bleuet légèrement entrouverte. Ses pommettes creusées ne faisaient que renforcer le diagnostique fait dans ma tête, soit atteinte d'une maladie sévère ou bien mourante.

Ses épaules frêles rentré comme apeuré par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ces dernières tremblèrent pour je ne sais quelle raison, la peur ou encore le froid je ne savais pas. Ses petites mains maigres comme tout le reste de son corps tenaient une peluche. D'où j'étais je ne pouvais pas bien voir le jouet inanimé plus en détail. Ses jambes petites et fragiles ne la portaient plus, elle peinait à rester debout.

Je m'approchais doucement de la fillette, elle-même se rapprochait au fur et à mesure de ma progression. Je m'accroupis, la lueur de la lumière que me donnaient les faibles rayons de soleil me montraient des détails plus sombres et macabres - pour ma part - que je n'avais pas vu d'où je me situais auparavant. Á cette vue je ne pus retenir un hoquet d'horreur.

Un peu partout sur son visage des éclaboussures de sang séchés, certaines parties de son visage plus sombre, mais la cause n'était pas le sang mais semblable à des marques de brûlures. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un filet de sang, je suivais la ligne rouge tout le long de son coup.

Son vêtement blanc à l'origine était imbibé de tâches de sang noircies par le temps par endroit et le bas de sa robe était brûlé laissant voir ses genoux meurtris. Ses bras et ses jambes montraient de petites entailles où s'échappait de son petit corps du liquide rouge.

Je pris une de ses mains libres, elle était froide non pire glacé. Elle me regarda de son regard marron sans vie. Je m'étais reconnue. Cette fillette. C'était moi. Je ne comprenais plus rien. C'était comme si l'histoire que je connaissais n'était pas la mienne et que j'apprenais un peu plus chaque jour mon histoire étant humaine. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens pour moi. Elle - moi, en l'occurrence - regardait par-dessus mon épaule ses yeux toujours vides s'illuminèrent d'un coup. Elle - moi - lâchait ma main et couru bien que mal vers ce qui semblait lui avoir redonné vie. Je me retournais et ce que je vis me laissa sans voix.

Devant moi se tenait une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Elle était grande et avait un corps de rêve. Son visage était éclairé par son sourire qui faisait disparaître tous les malheurs de mon coeur, elle possédait un teint d'une pâleur divine. Des cheveux châtains clair coiffés en un chignon parfait dégageant sa nuque, des yeux bleus-verts, un nez fin et droit, une bouche rouge comme le sang, sa lèvre supérieure nettement plus pleine que l'autre. Elle portait une robe en soie blanche ne montrant presque aucun bout de peau. Ses grands yeux me regardaient avec joie et...amour ? Une main possessive mais douce se trouvait dans le creux de ses reins. Je remontais et vis l'homme à ses côtés.

L'homme était grand et mince, laissant apparaître une fine musculature sous sa chemise blanche. Il portait un pantalon droit blanc également avec aux pieds des chaussures pointues cirées vu leur brillance. Sa main gauche demeurait sur les hanches de sa femme apparemment et la droite sur l'épaule de la fillette - moi.

Je revins à son visage, des cheveux bruns, des traits fin, un nez droit sous lequel il y avait une petite moustache. C'était l'homme que j'avais vu dans le bureau un peu plus tôt ce samedi. Donc les deux personnes que j'avais devant moi étaient... mes parents ? Je remarquais que la petite...

enfin que ma version plus jeune avait changée d'apparence. Elle était vêtue d'une robe chocolat en dentelle qui arrivait à ses genoux collant parfaitement avec son teint de poupée. Ses jambes recouvertes par un collant blanc, des chaussures couleur crème. Elle serrait contre sa poitrine un lapin en peluche, comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Elle me regardait, mutine, les yeux pétillant de joie, elle n'avait plus rien n'avoir avec celle que j'avais vu auparavant. Rien.

Il était assez difficile pour moi de me dire que la petite fille que je voyais devant moi et bien...était moi. Et que cette femme et cet homme étaient mes parents, s'en était déroutant.

- Vous êtes... ne finissant pas ma phrase comme incertaine que si je la finissais ils disparaîtraient dans un nuage de fumer. La moi humaine disparu lentement me souriant.

- Ma Bella comme tu as grandi, me dit la femme qui s'avança pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher. Ma fille, murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille en me caressant les cheveux comme pour me réconforter.

- Nous sommes si fier de toi Bella, me dit... mon père, en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, cette main sur mon épaule. S'en était presque indécent de ressentir tant de bonheur. Ma mère me relâcha, les larmes aux yeux, mon père vint la prendre dans ses bras, il me regarda avec tout son amour. On s'assoit sur le sol recouvert de neige et attendions que l'un de nous prenne la parole, ce que je fis au bout d'un certain temps.

- Vous êtes...réels ?, demandais-je encore sous le choc.

- En quelque sorte. C'est ici que ton esprit s'est réfugié après le combat, dans la clairière de ton souvenir. Nous sommes ici pour te tenir compagnie, ma puce. Me dit tendrement ma mère. J'avais encore un peu de mal à réaliser qui j'avais devant moi.

- Quels sont vos noms ? J'étais honteuse de devoir demander le nom de mes propres parents.

- Renée, me sourit ma mère.

- Charlie, me dit mon père.

Je répétais leur nom dans ma tête comme pour ne jamais plus les oublier. Jamais.

- Je suis perdue. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ... Je n'achevais pas ma phrase, car elle n'avait pas de fin dans mon esprit. Elle restait continuellement inachevée. Est-ce vrai ? J'ai une soeur jumelle ?

- Oui mais nous nous en souvenions plus après qu'elle a été enlevée le jour de votre dixième anniversaire, me répondit-elle.

- C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, jamais vécue parmi nous avant, rajouta mon père.

- C'est...Pénélope... l'ange Pénélope, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Pourquoi, est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je la vois dans un portrait je me vois à sa place ?

- Parce qu'elle fait partie de toi maintenant. L'histoire que t'a raconté ton professeur est vrai, m'éclaira Charlie.

Donc si je résumais...j'avais une soeur jumelle qui n'était autre que l'ange Pénélope qui cohabiterait avec moi. Ce qui expliquerait le fait que je me voie à sa place certaine fois pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Flippant.

- Que s'est-il passé ?, finis-je par demander.

**Histoire de Bella racontée par sa mère**

Tout a commencé l'année de tes dix ans, tu es tombé malade, les choses empiraient sans que l'on puisse faire quoique ce soit. Tu avais fait une liste des choses à faire comme si tu étais certaine que tu allais mourir. Tu disais qu'une voix dans tes rêves te disait que tu allais bientôt partir. Le printemps arrivait et ton état s'aggravait de mois en mois. Un homme tout vêtu de noir est venu en soir à la maison et demandait s'il pouvait t'emmener avec lui, ton père à tout de suite refusé et la chassé de la maison. La nuit suivante il revenait et ton état empirait au fil de ses visites, une nuit il revint, ton père tomba cette nuit là. Je t'ai pris et je t'ai porté jusque dans la forêt te disant de fuir vers la clairière que je t'y rejoindrais, mais jamais je n'arrivais au point de rendez-vous. Je me souviens encore de ton visage, de tes larmes.

La suite est que quand Pénélope est tombé au milieu de la clairière elle allait mourir son corps du moins, mais quand tu la touché un lien s'est créée entre vous deux. Ton enveloppe humaine est morte, mais de celui-ci est né toi à l'âge de seize ans, l'âge qu'avait ta soeur quand son esprit s'est logé en toi.

- Bella ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que la quête dans laquelle tu t'es lancé il n'en ressortira rien. Tu es bien plus qu'un ange, tu possèdes l'âme d'une déesse, de l'ange ultime, mais tu es aussi un être impur. Tu es le Bien et le Mal.

- Mais alors...qu'est-ce que je suis en réalité...

- Tu es...

Tout s'évanouit autour de nous, je fermais les yeux sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer maintenant. Si apparemment. La dernière chose que je vis fus les regards tristes de mes parents, me soufflant des ''je t'aime''. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je me trouvais dans une chambre, sur un lit, une main tenant fermement la mienne. Je tournais la tête et tombais dans le regard vide d'Edward..

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à : Mk-tenebre, elo-didie, andra, bellardtwilight, xenarielle93 ainsi que les story Alert^^<strong>

**JasperloveLune**


	11. Chapter 10 Le coeur d'une inconnue

**Merci à Mariee1 pour la correction**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**Le coeur d'une inconnue**

Je regardais Edward qui était assis près de moi, il n'esquissait aucun geste. Une statue. Je sentais de légères pressions à la main gauche, le voir ainsi me donnait mal au coeur, me donnant envie de pleurer comme une enfant. Comment avais-je pus m'attacher tant à ce vampire ? Cet homme ? Je n'aimais que très peu les contacts en tout genre. Mais au lieu de me sentir mal à l'aise, je ne souhaitais en aucun cas retirer ma main de la sienne. Je décidais de lui serrer la main en retour et - pour mon plus grand bonheur - ses yeux revinrent à la vie. Ils exprimaient tellement de choses en même temps que ça me donnait le tournis. Un tourbillon d'émotions. Pur. Brut.

Edward me fixait dans les yeux, j'essayais de lui sourire mais j'étais certaine qu'il ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Je me sentais tellement faible, vidé de toute mon énergie. J'avais la mauvaise impression que l'on m'avait incisé le coeur et qu'il saignait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le vampire à côté de moi me regardait toujours, tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne j'essayais de me mettre assise, mais mes bras semblaient fait en coton. Edward voyant ce que je voulais faire m'aida doucement comme si mon corps était fait en verre, un verre précieux et unique. Je me calais sur la tête de lit, je sentis Edward enlever sa main et me dit qu'il revenait, j'acquiesçais silencieuse.

Je lançais un regard circulaire de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Le mur en face de moi et celui de droite n'étaient que de grandes baies vitrées. Je me trouvais dans un grand lit aux draps doré. Je fixais la forêt me faisant face et repensais à ce qui s'était passé avant que je tombe dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Des brides de souvenirs me revenaient, mais flous, jamais rien de bien précis. Frustrant.

_Nous n'avons donc plus besoin de ta ''soeur'' Bella, mais je crains que ce ne soit trop tard pour elle. Elle doit être morte maintenant._

Liliane. Je me souvenais maintenant. Liliane. Le combat. Combat que j'avais lamentablement perdu. Liliane. Les Cullen. Le deuxième combat, qui avait gagné ? Ma fin. La douleur. Douce agonie dans mon corps meurtrie. La vérité. Liliane. Sa mort. Lames tranchantes coupant soigneusement mon coeur déjà brisé. Liliane. Le froid, la mort prenant peu à peu place dans mon corps mort. Tristesse. Douleur. Morte. Encore. Étais-je maudite ? Est-ce que tous les humains qui étaient destinés d'une certaine façon à vivre à mes côtés devaient mourir sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ? Je n'avais même pas réussis à protéger cette petite humaine qui m'avait dit une nuit « je t'aime», et je m'en voulais maintenant, je ne lui avais pas retourné son amour. J'aimais cette petite fille qui commençais à s'épanouir. Regrets.

Edward était revenu avec son « père», mais je n'entendais rien, je me concentrais juste sur le lien que j'avais avec Liliane. Rien. Juste, du vide. Je vis que le médecin vampire s'en alla, regardant Edward, encourageant. Ce dernier se rassit près de moi, moi je fixais la grande forêt sans la voir. Vide. Liliane. Il me serra la main. J'avais tellement mal. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure. Je savais qu'elle allait me quitter, mais pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Incapable. Je n'étais qu'une incapable.

_Vivantes_

_Lames coupantes,_

_Larmes troublantes,_

_Inexistantes,_

_Me lassèrent encore et toujours_

_Le soir comme en plein jour._

_Je tombe dans la nuit noire_

_Morte dans ce lit d'ivoire_

_Pourquoi me redonner vie,_

_Dans le silence de la nuit,_

_Et me laisser sans vie_

_Dans mon lit ?_

_Je me blottis dans les bras accueillants de la mort_

_Engloutis dans les ténèbres, sans remords_

_Je ne dis pas des aurevoir silencieux_

_Je me contente de dire ''Adieu'' _

- Bella ? Entendis-je au loin. Je t'en prie, parle moi, me supplia quelqu'un.

Silence.

Je sentis des bras m'enlacer, un torse contre mon visage impassible. Des lèvres douces sur mon front, près de mon oreille, des mots qui me redonnèrent une vie éphémère.

- Nous l'avons retrouvé.

Je ne disais pas un mot, je serrai ce corps contre le mien comme ma bouée de sauvetage. Edward.

Je dus me rendormir, car quand j'ouvris les yeux la nuit avait pris la place du matin. La pièce était vide, personne. Je me levais lentement, mais mon corps me lançait à certains endroits. Je passais ma tête la porte, personne. Aucune voix, ni à l'étage, ni au rez-de-chaussée. Je déambulais sans vraiment savoir où je me dirigeais lorsque j'arrivais devant une porte à semi-ouverte plongée dans le noir plus profond.

Je l'ouvris lentement, je voyais une forme couchée dans le lit au centre de la pièce. Je perçus une respiration faible et sifflante. Je me rapprochais à pas de loup, ne voulant pas troubler le silence de la pièce, mais ma curiosité l'emporta irrémédiablement. Je sentis quelque chose en moi renaître lentement, vicieusement. L'espoir. Le lien jusque là inexistant, celui que j'avais appris à tant chérir émettait de petites étincelles dans mon coeur mort et noircie par la douleur.

Elle était là, doucement endormie dans les draps chauds et protecteur. Le visage serein, ses longs cheveux blonds entouraient son visage blanc. Je m'accroupis silencieusement près du lit, n'osant pas toucher l'ange endormie dans ce lit. Je levais lentement la main vers son visage de peur qu'à mon contact le corps de la jolie humaine ne disparaisse encore une fois loin de moi. Ma main ne faisait que survoler la peau lisse de Liliane et comme sentant ma présence près d'elle elle sortie des bras réconfortant de Morphée. Ses yeux papillonnèrent puis enfin je me laissais me noyer dans cet océan de bleu qui me regardait avec curiosité qui se transforma peu à peu en un amour pur et enfantin.

La réaction de Liliane me surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras en pleur.

- C'est toi, tu es là... tu ne m'as pas abandonnée... tu es venue me chercher... Bella ! J'ai eu tellement peur !, pleura-t-elle dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolé Liliane, tellement, murmurais-je. Je ne laisserais plus rien t'arriver. Plus jamais, répétais-je, la serrant dans mes bras pour la protéger du monde extérieur.

Je remarquais après un moment qu'elle s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je la déposais délicatement dans le lit et la recouvrait. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et jouais doucement avec, je finis par m'endormir à mon tour.

Je sentais le vent sur mon visage, j'ouvris lentement les yeux et me relevais regardant tout autour de moi. Blanc. Rien que du blanc. Au loin je distinguais un point noir. Il semblait prendre de l'ampleur. Je fus soudainement prise par le sommeil. Mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. J'avais beau lutter contre cette fatigue venue de nulle part, je ne désirais plus qu'une chose, dormir.

Lorsque que je me réveillais , j'étais debout face à un immense manoir revêtue d'une robe rouge. Le ciel était rouge orangé, sans étoiles, la lune était ronde et aussi rouge que le sang. Je regardais droit devant moi, l'allée menant à la grande entrée était recouverte de pétales de rose rouge.

J'avançais lentement, l'atmosphère normalement pesante et froide me semblait au contraire paisible et chaleureuse. J'avais l'impression de rentré d'une longue absence et que je retrouvais mon nid. Alors que j'atteignais les grandes portes sombres, elle s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur de la grande bâtisse. Je rentrai, incertaine, m'enfonçant peu à peu dans les ténèbres. Je me stoppais ne sachant pas où je me dirigeais puis soudain les lumières s'allumèrent devant moi, me dévoilant un gigantesque hall. Devant moi se dressait un immense escalier en bois sombre et polit, je montais lentement, laissant ma main glisser sur la surface lisse et froide de la rambarde.

Je continuais à gravir les marches aussi lentement et silencieuse que possible, prête à m'enfuir, si le besoin se faisait ressentir. Je montais les dernières marches me séparant du premier étage lorsque des murmures à peines audibles se firent entendre.

Silence.

Je regardais à ma droite, la porte noire était grande ouverte, laissant entrevoir un couloir sombre, je regardais à ma gauche, elle m'offrit la même vision que précédemment. Noir. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos, quelque chose de lourd et oppressant, me rendant infiniment petite. Une envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou me pris soudainement et j'écoutais cette envie des plus irrésistibles. Je sentais un grand malaise pondre en moi, dans mon corps tout entier. Mais au lieu de ça, je n'arrivais pas à bouger, je restai immobile en haut de ce grand escalier.

Je fus prises de frissons, ma respiration était haletante, mon coeur semblait pouvoir s'enfuir de sa prison de chair tellement il battait fort et vite.

Silence.

C'est lorsque je vis grâce à la grande fenêtre me faisant face, l'ombre dans mon dos. Je ne voyais que la tête blanche et translucide dans le noir. Je ne distinguais pas son corps dans la pénombre, on pouvait facilement croire qu'elle n'en avait pas. Seulement une tête lisse et sans expression, des yeux bleus, presque blanc me fixaient. La silhouette semblait flotter derrière moi, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était pas là, seulement dans mon dos. Mais ce fut au moment que je sentis le souffle glacial dans ma nuque que je pris conscience de sa présence. Réaction purement normal : la fuite. Je m'enfuis prenant le couloir de gauche qui s'allumait au fil de ma progression. Je courrai à en perdre haleine. Courir. Juste courir. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose : échapper à ce visage qui hantait encore ma vue. Je pris la première porte qui vint, me collant à cette dernière, je me laissais glisser contre, essayant en vain de reprendre une respiration régulière.

Silence.

Ce silence m'obsédait, il avait de quoi me rendre folle ! Je fermais les yeux, aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence. Je rouvris immédiatement les yeux n'aimant pas le sentiment sournois qui se faufilait dans tout mon être. Je me trouvais dans une salle de musique, apparemment. La pièce était seulement éclairée avec la lueur de la lune, donnant ainsi une teinte rougeâtre à la pièce.

Au milieu de la grande pièce trônait un magnifique piano blanc à queue. Je pus distinguer un foyer derrière l'instrument, accroché au-dessus de celui-ci un immense tableau. Ce tableau représentait deux femmes, mais pas n'importe quelle femme : moi. Elle avait des diamants dans ses cheveux bruns coiffés en une longue tresse tombant sur son épaule droite. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une robe blanche et à ses côtés comme un miroir, un double.

Une parfaite copie de la première, à l'exception de sa robe d'un noir profond. Elles se trouvèrent devant le manoir, les deux jeunes femmes ne souriaient pas, mais leur visage n'était pas fermé, elles fixaient de leurs yeux colorés un point au-delà du peintre. Quelque chose qu'elles seules semblaient pouvoir voir.

Ma vision se vola, mes paupières se firent lourde - encore une fois, je sombrais.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, tenant toujours la main de Liliane. Je me levais lentement pour ne pas la réveiller et sortis de la chambre. Des notes de musiques s'élevèrent doucement dans le couloir. Je suivais les sons produis par un piano si je me fiais à mon oreille musicale et je finis par arriver devant une porte ouverte. Je l'ouvris, Edward se tenait là, assis sur le banc du piano noir et jouait. Je m'avançais prudemment près de lui et restais dans son dos. Tout en continuant à jouer, j'entendis sa voix ne troublant en rien les notes qui défilaient sous ses doigts. Au son de sa voix c'était comme si mon coeur battait la chamade. Troublant.

**PDV Edward.**

De retour dans ma chambre, je vis que le lit était désert, je suivais l'odeur florale de Bella atteignant la chambre dans laquelle se reposait la petite humaine que nous avions sauvée in-extrémiste de la mort. La porte était ouverte, je vis grâce à la lumière que diffusait le couloir que l'ange de mes nuits dormais paisiblement près de la petite fille. Je pris appuie sur l'encadrement de la porte et couvait - plus que regardais - la jeune femme endormie.

Je repensais à notre rencontre des plus houleuses. À mon revirement de situation. C'était la nuit où nous étions tombés mes frères et moi sur cet homme, Devon. Puis le lendemain que j'avais aperçu Bella, j'avais été pris par une envie, un besoin urgent de me rapprocher d'elle. J'étais près à tout. Depuis cette nuit Isabella Swan était devenue le centre de mes pensées et je ne n'avais rien fait pour l'en chasser.

Mon amitié pour cette brune tout à fait différente des autres s'était transformé en un amour dur, incassable. Impossible. Alors, je me contentais de l'avoir près de moi, de pouvoir la réconforter de part ma présence à ses côtés, de pouvoir lui parler. Et j'en tombais encore plus amoureux si possible.

Je m'étais souvent demandé quel était le secret de Bella. Ce qui se cachait derrière la mystérieuse Isabella. Elle savait que je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, son coeur immobile dans sa poitrine en était la preuve.

Je laissais Bella dormir et partis me réfugier dans la salle de musique. Je commençais à jouer la musique que j'avais composée pour Bella il y n'avait pas longtemps. Les minutes défilèrent sans que je m'en rende compte. Au bout d'un moment j'entendis des pas dans le couloir, une respiration lente et régulière, une odeur florale. Bella. Je continuais à jouer alors qu'elle pénétrait lentement dans mon sanctuaire.

- Tu vas mieux ?, demandais-je troublant ainsi la musique qui s'échappait du piano.

- Beaucoup, murmura-t-elle. Elle est vivante.

J'arrêtais de jouer et me retournais vers elle. Bella semblait si petite dans l'immensité de la pièce. Je lui souris et l'invitais à s'asseoir près de moi, ce qu'elle fit, hésitante.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. J'aimais entendre son rire, douce mélodie à mes oreilles, voir son sourire et savoir que c'était grâce à moi qu'il était présent réchauffait mon coeur.

Puis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais rapproché de Bella, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage, mes yeux faisaient le voyage entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Bella ne me lâchait pas des yeux alors que je me rapprochais de plus en plus de son visage jusqu'à ce que nos deux nez se frôlent. ...

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à Mk-tenebre, elo-didie, Cricrou86 et wesker101. Ainsi que pour les mises en Alert et en Favoris ^^<strong>

**JasperLoveLune**


	12. Chapter 11 Révélations & Confidences

**Excusez-moi pour le retard inexcusable de ma part mais je suis en ce moment sur un projet personnel qui sois dit en passant ne sais même pas si il va aboutir, mai s bon l'espoir fait vivre. Donc voilà Enfin le chapitre que tout le monde attend je crois. Une bonne partie de ce chapitre et du dialogue enfin voilà...Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois.**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

**Révélations et Confidences**

Le visage d'Edward se rapprochait lentement du mien jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent. Ma respiration se fit rapide, j'étais prise d'une certaine appréhension face à ce nouveau touché. Je fermais lentement les yeux naturellement quand une envie brutal et sourde s'empara de moi. Je me relevais à une vitesse folle, mal à l'aise et sortie en courant de la pièce. Je courrais dans le couloir et rejoignis la pièce dans laquelle je m'étais réveiller. Je refermais la porte et me collais contre celle-ci, une main contre ma poitrine. Que venait-il de se passer?

- Bella? Entendis-je.

Je me retournais le front contre la porte. Je sentais la présence d'Edward derrière la planche de bois. Il était là, je me sentais drôle en sa compagnie, une sensation assez agréable dans le corps mais je ne voulais – ne pouvais – pas affronter pour l'instant le regard d'Edward. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avais pris plus tôt et je ne voulais pas que cette situation plutôt embarrassante se réitère une nouvelle fois. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais aussi près d'un homme. Certes il y avait un nette rapprochement entre Edward et moi mais rien de si... près? Jamais nos nez ne s'étaient touchés avant. Pourquoi avais-je l'envie irrésistible de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes? Étais-je malade?

J'entendis les pas lents d'Edward descendre au rez de chaussé et j'ouvris doucement la porte. Depuis quand étais-je devenue si... lâche? Je sortis de la chambre mais restais coller au mur essayant de me fondre dans celui-ci. Je regardais l'escalier menant en bas, là où toute la famille d'Edward devait attendre que je daigne descendre pour avoir des explications que je n'étais pas complètement en mesure de donner. Après tout que savais-je véritablement de mon état? Que je n'étais pas un ange puisque mes ailes étaient rouges et noires. Pourtant, le tatouage dans mon dos était une preuve irréfutable. Je me laissais tomber le long du mur et fermais les yeux.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux je me retrouvais dans la salle de musique que j'avais rêvée. Je me relevais, j'étais dans un coin de la pièce, je ne remarquais que maintenant que j'avais été couverte d'une couverture blanche brodé de rouge. Une balade de Chopin retentit dans la pièce, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. C'est là que je vis qu'une femme était installée au piano. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquée que j'étais réveillé. Je restais assise, n'osant pas bouger de ma place. Je fixais la silhouette gracieuse assise loin de moi, elle me semblait tellement familière ! Tout disparaissait autour de moi, plus rien ne comptait à part la musique qui s'échappait du piano, alors sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me recouchais comme je pus, me laissant bercer par Chopin.

Je fermais les yeux pour mieux jouir de la sensation de bien être qui s'incrustait dans chaque pores de ma peau.

La musique s'arrêta doucement, mais je gardais – égoïstement – les yeux fermés ne voulant pas faire disparaître cette sensation de bien être.

Une main froide mais douce me caressa affectueusement la joue, la jeune femme fredonnait une berceuse. Un souvenir lointain et flou remontait longuement à la surface. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, et tombais dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Devant moi, se tenait la perfection dans toute sa magnificence. Une beauté fragile. Pure. Sans défauts. Brute. Je me relevais en position assise sans jamais quitter le tourbillon dans lequel je m'étais noyé sans aucun moyen de retour. Je reconnue la femme du tableau, elle n'avait pas changée, elle restait l'identique réplique de la peinture. Une telle beauté me faisait peur, mais je restais subjuguer par cette aura. Au fond de moi deux parts de mon esprit se battaient.

La première, la partie rationnelle. Elle me disait de fuir, de ne pas m'attarder ici. Mais fuir où? Elle me criait aussi de me méfier de cette femme aux yeux multicolores, qu'elle ne m'apporterait que des ennuis. Que sous cette beauté se cachait sournoisement la mort. Mais la seconde...

La seconde était plus calme. Dans son élément. Je crois que les rôles étaient inversés : ma partie rationnelle était devenue complètement folle et la partie suicidaire posée et...rationnelle ! Elle soufflait doucement dans mon esprit que je n'avais pas à avoir peur d'elle. Qu'elle ne me ferait rien, que ça lui était inconcevable. Comment le savait-elle? Pourquoi écoutais-je mes voix intérieures? Je revins dans le présent quand je sentis la main froide de la femme aux cheveux bruns sur ma joue chaude. Étrange contraste. Son touché me paraissait familier, remplie d'amour, tendre...

- Qui êtes-vous? M'entendis-je dire.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, je te laissais à la garde de Obra...

D'un coup violent je fus – au sens littérale – happé par des flashs...

(Passage assez spécial puisque il ait vu du point de vu extérieur mais ce sont les flashs que voit Bella)

_Un bébé...une fille, elle portait une petite robe noire aux volants rouge sang... elle avait des yeux verts. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de musique, elle se dirigeait – difficilement – vers un homme, son père, peut-être. L'homme...âgé d'au moins vingt ans se tenait accroupit, les bras écartés prêt à attraper l'enfant qui marchait vers lui. _

_Le petite fille n'avait rien en commun avec son père – si il l'était – sauf les yeux d'un vert intense. Il souriait à la petite dans ses bras,il l'a fit voler dans les airs, mais cet instant de bonheur fut couper par l'entrée d'une femme à la chevelure blonde et à la beauté fatale. Elle portait une robe moulante rouge et des escarpins noirs; elle était suivis par une autres femme tout aussi belle qui portait une réplique quasi identique au bébé. La femme lui prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena sans plus de cérémonie. _

_Une chambre aux reflets rouge – toujours. Le même homme que dans la salle de musique se tenait près de la fenêtre de la chambre, il regardait le jardin s'étendant à perte de vue devant lui. La chambre était calme, le silence était juste troublé par la boite à musique sur l'une des étagères. Une voix des plus douce s'éleva troublant l'atmosphère sereine de la chambre. L'homme ne sursauta pas, habitué par les apparitions soudaine de la femme. Sa mort. _

_- Tu devrais retourner dans ton monde. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille, l'enlaçant par derrière._

_- Et m'éloigner d'elles? De toi? Jamais. Finit-il d'un ton catégorique. Sans appelle. _

_- Je me demande encore comment j'ai pus m'enticher d'un humain. Rigola-t-elle doucement tout en resserrant sa prise sur son torse. _

_- Tu m'aimes. Cela sonnait comme une question mais aussi comme une affirmation. _

_- Je n'aime pas et tu le sais, c'est dans ma nature. Répondit-elle, fixant pas dessus son épaule le vaste horizon._

_- Tout est si...obscur ici. Dit-il plus pour lui même._

_- C'est mon monde. Répondit la jeune femme à la pensée de l'homme. _

_- Ava. Soupira le jeune homme. _

_La dénommée Ava desserra lentement son étreinte et se dirigea vers les berceaux où résidait le fruit de leur... amour? Folie? La sienne. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'aurait crus possible une telle chose. Des hybrides. Les filles d'une démon et d'un humain. _

_Le bébé aux yeux verts dormait profondément, elle incarnait l'ange de la rédemption. Une fleur au pétale fragile aussi fragile que du cristal. Possédant une beauté fragile et douce. Vulnérable. Isabella. La seconde regarda sa mère au dessus de son berceau,contrairement à sa sœur elle revoyait une aura pesante et froide. Dans ses yeux se reflétait déjà la puissance à venir. Elle n'était pas fragile mais forte comme un diamant brut. Ava savait déjà qui possédait son ascendance démon. Pénélope. _

_Ava s'arracha à la contemplation de sa fille quand elle entendit l'homme tomber, genoux à terre. Elle accourut vers lui et s'agenouilla, il s'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde, de minute en minute, d'heure en heure, de jour en jour. _

_- Jason? L'appela-t-elle, inquiète._

_- Je vais bien, un coup de fatigue c'est tout. La rassura-t-il._

_- Tu te meurs, lentement. Lui dit-elle, grave. _

_- Te lasserais-tu déjà de moi? Lui demanda-t-il taquin. _

_- Je me lasse vite en effet, mais pas de toi. Étrange, non?_

_Ava aida Jason à se remettre debout et se dirigèrent vers le petit canapé dans un coin de la chambre. Jason était humain, ce monde dans lequel il essayait en vain de survivre, pour sa fille, le tuait à petit feu. Il savait que tant qu'il était là, personne dans cet immense manoir ne toucherait à son Isabella. Il la protégerait comme il le pourrait, tant qu'il le pouvait, de toutes ses forces. Même si il devait en mourir à la fin, sa fille, sa Bella vivrait, elle, son ange. _

_Ava se tenait droite ses cheveux bruns volaient autour de son visage lisse,, à ses pieds, Pénélope s'agrippait à sa robe pour se maintenir en équilibre sur ses jambes alors que Isabella pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de sa mère. Elles faisaient face à une stèle en marbre où reposait un père et un... un quoi? Qu'était-il pour cette femme aux allures de déesse mais au coeur sombre. Sa lumière. Sur la pierre était déposé un bouquet de roses rouges, noirs et à son centre une unique rose blanche. Seule lumière parmi les ténèbres. _

_Ava respecterait le dernier vœu de cet homme qu'elle avait apprit à aimer mais à qui elle n'avait rien dit. Elle protégerait sa fille de son monde. Le leur. La jeune femme serra étroitement l'enfant dans ses bras le déposa quelques instants auprès de sa sœur et appela Obra, une présence informe et sans visage._

_- Emmène-là. Ordonna Ava. Éloigne-la de notre monde._

_L'ombre regarda les deux enfants se tenant fermement la main, la plus petite et frêle se cachant derrière son aînée. Elle regarda sa maîtresse puis ses progéniture et abdiqua. Elle prit dans ses bras vaporeux Isabella qui cirait et pleurait sa soeur et sa mère. Pénélope ne disait mot, mais quand sa moitié disparue elle sentie quelque chose se briser dans son petit corps. _

Je revins brutalement à la réalité, la respiration lourde, la coeur pourtant immobile dans ma poitrine battait fort.

- Pénélope? M'appela... Ava.

- Non, je m'appelle Isabella. Répondis-je, ailleurs.

- Je sais, mais elle vit en toi.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Me rassurais-je.

- Je suis désolée Isabella, mais tu n'étais pas faite pour notre monde.

- Quel monde? Pourquoi Jason est-il mort? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

- Il était beau, n'est-ce pas? Grand. Brun aux yeux bleus. Il t'a protégé jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Un humain ne peut pas vivre dans notre monde, ton père a tenu courageusement.

- Mon...père? Mon père s'appelle Charlie et ma mère Renée. Affirmais-je.

- C'était la famille que j'avais choisis pour toi. Ton oncle et ta tante.

- Vous mentez !

Je me relevais, la faisant se reculer. Je ne comprenais plus rien ma tête tournais, tout se mélangeais. Ils me l'auraient dis si... ce n'est qu'un rêve alors pourquoi...

- Je séduis les hommes dans leur sommeil, je les charme jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent dépendants de ma personne. Je les dévore de l'intérieur, je me nourris d'eux, de leur sang, de leur chair. Je les rend tellement fous, qu'ils en perdent la raison et si j'en ai assez, je les laisse dans leur folie. Et, tellement en manque de moi, n'ayant plus personne à vénérer le soir venu, ils se donnent la mort. Récita-t-elle. C'est ce que je suis. Finit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi.

- Rien. Je la regardais avec incompréhension, alors qu'est-ce que je faisais là? Avant. Mais maintenant que Pénélope et toi ne faite plus qu'une cela te concerne directement.

- Je ne comprend pas. Dis-je finalement.

- Je me rassis, la tête entre les mains. Perdue, voilà ce que j'étais, perdue dans le tourbillon de la vérité. Sombre et meurtrier.

- J'ai rencontré Jason pendant une cérémonie officielle en France qui se déroulait à Paris. Un lieu idéal pour trouver des hommes et... me nourrir. J'avais pris une apparence plus humaine, plus abordable pour ce genre de festivité et il était là, oublieux de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'invitait personne à danser. Mon regard s'est tout de suite porter sur lui, grand, jeune, plein de vie. Je l'ai charmé mais quelque chose me retenait de le tuer. Une faim violente et irrésistible. Il n'était pas à l'aise, pourtant je faisais tout pour qu'il le soit, pour qu'il me suive. Alors que tout les hommes de la salle salivait sur mon passage se mettant presque à genoux, lui restait hermétique.

- Et alors?

- Je suis partie à la fin de banquet reprenant ma véritable forme et il se trouvait là, dissimulé derrière un bosquet regardant la lune. Il a tourné la tête vers moi captivé et avant qu'il ne put esquisser le moindre geste, j'avais disparu.

- Pourquoi?

- Une succube n'aime pas, son coeur ne bat que pour tuer, se jouer des humains; sinon il ne bat pas. Il reste immobile à tout charme à toutes tentatives de séduction. Une succube ne devient pas dépendante d'un humain, c'est le contraire.

- Vous êtes tombée amoureuse.

- Oui. Murmura-t-elle. Mais tu dois savoir que les hommes, démons, humains ou autre ne sont rien sur ses terres.

- Pourquoi les succubes ne se font pas faites pour aimer? Demandais-je.

- Nous sommes des démons créés par le plaisir et le pêché humain. Et non de l'amour.

- Vous ne lui avez jamais dis vos sentiments.

- Et je le regrette amèrement encore aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi était-il spécial.

- Dans la famille de Jason, chacun était un gardien, sauf lui, il a été rejeté pour ça.

- Un gardien?

- Chaque ange possède son gardien comme les anges noirs leurs démons.

Je me levais du divan pour me mettre devant la fenêtre, la paysage était rouge à perte de vue. Je mis mes bras de part et d'autre de mon corps, me protégeant. Charlie et Renée n'avaient jamais dis qu'ils étaient mes parents, je l'avais supposé, j'avais entendu ce que je voulais entendre.

- Ton père tomba cette nuit-là. Répétais-je mot pour mot les paroles prononcées par Renée.

- Le temps n'a pas le même impacte dans ce monde que de l'autre côté, elle ne parlait pas de Charlie mais de Jason.

- Mais il était mort quand vous m'avez confié ce que vous dîtes est tout juste impossible ! M'écriais-je.

- Son corps, pas son esprit.

Je tombais à genoux les larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Une lumière vive émana doucement de ma poitrine. Je touchais ma joue humide, choquée.

- Isabella écoute-moi. Me dit Ava et s'agenouillant près de moi me prenant par les épaules. Un corps pour deux est faible mais corps où deux ne font plus qu'un est fort. Je la regardais sans comprendre ce qu'elle me disait, je me sentais partir plus la lumière venant de ma poitrine devenait forte. Jason te protégeais toi parce que tu n'étais pas faite pour ce monde, ta lumière s'éteignait, tu serais morte après Jason si tu étais restée ici. Dans ce monde personne n'aime, personne ne tient à personne mais toi tu ne vivais que pour cela que grâce à cela. L'amour. Alors que Pénélope avait déjà toute les dispositions à devenir une succube redoutable.

- Mais l'ange Péné...

- Le monde obscur a été assiégé par les êtres de lumière j'ai donc confié Pénélope à la charge de Charlie et Renée, pour que vous soyez ensemble et en sécurité. Ici commence l'histoire de l'ange Pénélope, mais ils se sont trompés d'enfant. Ça aurait dû être toi.

Je fermais fortement me sentant aspiré loin très loin d'ici, mais je devais restée, avoir des réponses.

Je me revoyais en cours avec Mr River expliquant la potentielle survie de cet ange.

_- L'histoire dit qu'elle aurait survécut grâce à la fillette, et qu'en vérité l'humaine sacrifiée pour donner vie à Pénélope était la sœur jumelle de la petite fille, elles avaient déjà un lien. N'ayant plus assez de force dans son véritable corps, l'ange Pénélope cohabiterait avec l'esprit de la petite fille_.

Le mot pou retrouver Liliane. Cette forêt où je me tenais un siècle et demi plus tôt, ne faisant plus qu'une...

_Là où deux âmes ne firent plus qu'une._

Moi demandant de l'aide à Mr River

_- Mlle Swan, qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi?_

_- J'ai besoin de votre aide._

_- Suivez-moi_.

Mes rêves, mes flashs...

_- MAMAN!_

_- Alors on nous fausse compagnie...Pénélope. _

_- Tu es bien plus qu'un ange, tu possèdes l'âme d'une déesse, de l'ange ultime, mais tu aussi un être impur. Tu ES le Bien ET le Mal. _

_Elle est l'être ultime_

- Isabella, Bella ne repousse pas cet homme qui fait battre ton coeur.

- Pourquoi. M'entendis-je demander.

- Il est le seul à pouvoir te protéger mais en échange tu lui devra fidélité.

Je rouvris les yeux fixant la femme à mes côtés. Tout autour de moi disparaissait lentement jusqu'à devenir flou puis le noir. Lorsque je repris le pied dans la réalité, j'étais toujours assise sur le sol, mes jambes serrées contre la poitrine. Je ne faisais qu'un avec ma sœur, j'avais donc pris en compte son côté succube. Un rire fou s'échappa de mes lèvres sèches. Alors quel était mon côté... meilleur? Je ne savais plus, tout s'envolait entre mes mains. J'entendis plus que je ne vis Edward se laisser tomber à côté de moi. Tellement près que nos bras se touchais. Il ne disait moi. Je gardais la tête dans mes bras, écoutant Edward fredonner une berceuse. Je relevais la tête dans sa direction et le vis qui me regardais.

Edward ouvrit les bras et je m'y blottie me sentant en sécurité dans cette étreinte froide et dure. Je sentis Edward plonger sa tête dans mes cheveux continuant de fredonner doucement dans l'obscurité du couloir.

_Une douce lumière les entoura mais aucun deux ne la vit._

**PdV Extérieur**

Mr River était un homme simple, la trentaine, il vivait seule dans cette maison ayant appartenu à ses ancêtres. Il avait fait ses études en France où il étudia l'histoire et les langues mortes. Trop passionné par ses livres et les légendes plus intéressantes il n'éprouva jamais le besoin d'une présence féminine pour égayer ses journées. Il y avait maintenant cinq années de cela il était tombée sur un bien étrange livre dans une bibliothèque abandonnée dans les années folles dans l'un des ses nombreux voyages dans le monde.

Depuis il avait développé une certaine fascination pour cet ange, une fascination qui frôlait la démence obsessionnelle. La femme à tout faire, Rose, qui trouvait cet homme fort intéressant par son esprit vif et ses question philosophiques, assez divertissant au début. Mais au moment où il ramena des tableaux qu'elle pensait bouger dans son dos et ces livres à l'allure pittoresque mais quand bien mystérieux. Enfermant dans leur page jaunis de sombres secrets. Enfonçant de plus en plus son employeur de la folie des légendes et histoires obscures.

Un jour alors qu'il se promenait dans les rues de Paris, il s'engouffra sans se rendre compte – trop attiré par cette aura forte. Des mains le prirent par derrière et les deux hommes disparurent dans une fumé trouble. Mr River lassa derrière lui sa mallette brune. Quand il se réveilla il se trouvait dans la chambre qu'il avait loué dans le douzième arrondissement de la capitale. Il s'était réveillé avec l'envie subite de rentrer à Washington au plus vite. Ce qu'il fit.

Quand il vit pour la première fois Isabella Swan il avait été fasciné par son aura mystérieuse, à la fois lumineuse et obscure. Les yeux violets dans le vides il voyait enfin l'ange qu'il avait tant cherché. Une voix vicieuse s'insinua lentement dans sa tête, cette voix qu'il n'entendait qu'une fois couché dans son lit, toutes lumières éteintes. Il passa tout son cours à penser à l'étrange Isabella Swan. À la fin de son cours, il se retrouva repousser au plus loin de son esprit regardant les yeux apeurés de sa proie. Mr River avait vite reprit le contrôle de son corps, emmenant la jeune Swan jusqu'à la porte et la ferma d'un coup sec et vif.

Le jour où la jeune fille passa chez lui pour qu'il l'aide dans sa recherche pour chercher sa jeune sœur adoptée ce n'était pas lui qui lui indiqua le chemin. C'était cette voix qui n'appartenait à personne venant tout droit de son esprit tourmenté qui parlait, qui dirigeait le moindre de ses mouvements. Quand Isabella Swan quitta son séjour, un sourire malveillant naquit sur ses lèvres. Le soir venu, aucun cauchemar, aucune voix venue de nul part ne vint troubler son sommeil. Il était libre.

Devon marchait dans les souterrains froids de leur forteresse. Il se délectait des cris des humains que quelques uns de ses « amis » avait ramenés pour le feu de joie à venir. Mais le plaisir aura été de courte duré car oui, lui, le Grand Devon avait échoué dans sa mission. Il ne l'avait pas ramenée. Et il devrait en payer les conséquences. Un ange noir et fier aussi fier que lui ne s'excuserait pas, il encaissera et finira par ramener cette misérable fille auprès de leur Seigneur.

Devon était un être fier et possédant un égo plus grand qu'un building. Son don le rendait puissant, respecté envers tous et il en profitait. Il aimait tellement ça : la sensation grisante de pouvoir. On pouvait dire que Devon était la perfection incarné dans son monde, il n'avait qu'un défaut et cela lui avait joué gros cette nuit. Il aimait par dessus tout jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Voir sa victime prendre conscience qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'échapper était jouissif. Mais il se rattraperait, il l'aurait. Isabella Swan.

Alors qu'il amorça un geste pour s'annoncer auprès de son seigneur les grandes portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-même. Il entra, les portes se refermèrent dans un grincement strident.

- Sais-tu ce que je déteste le plus Devon? Demanda doucereusement la silhouette assise sur un siège en face de lui.

- L'échec.

- Exactement, je l'ai en horreur. Dit-il fortement. Où est...notre invité? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Resté de l'autre côté.

- Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend. Je la veux Devon, j'ai besoin de cette Chimère ! S'emporta-t-il. Une fine entaille se dessina sur sa joue. La succube ne la rend que plus fatal, le sang de déesse qui coule dans ses veines ne la rend qui plus immortelle. Et ce stupide ange que plus loyale envers celui qu'elle estimera comme maître. Plus loyal que toi. Finit-il dans un murmure, accentuant sur le ''toi''. Il me la faut Devon.

- Bien seigneur. Je ne faillirais plus. Affirma l'ange noir.

- Je vais y veiller.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Des impressions? J'avais dis dans un chapitre je ne sais plus vraiment lequel que tout était dans le titre enfin voilà...<strong>

**Je continue ou j'arrête le massacre? **

**Si vous n'avez pas bien compris ce que mon esprit détraqué à fait je suis ouverte aux questions. **

**L'action sera pour le prochain chapitre ^^**

**Titre du chapitre 12 provisoire : Roulette des sentiments.**

**P'tite vampire ^^ **


	13. Chapter 12 Mon imperfection

**Chapitre 12**

**Mon imperfection.**

_**Si l'imperfection devait avoir une image, se serrait cette rose blanche tâchée de sang.**_

_**On tombe toujours amoureux de l'imperfection, car elle est la seule qui nous ressemble.**_

J'étais toujours dans les bras froids mais protecteurs d'Edward. L'envie de de me fondre en lui, d'oublier toute cette histoire, ces révélations; juste m'oublier complètement dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Je fermais les yeux, dans le noir je voyais des images qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, mon coeur me faisait mal, il y avait un trou béant dans ma poitrine et je ne trouvais rien pour le panser. Cette femme, ses femmes, ce monde auquel je n'appartenais pas, où je n'avais nullement ma place. Alors. Où étais-je destinée à être? L'idée saugrenue que mon corps devait se trouver entre ses bras froids et blancs et ma tête contre ce torse dure et immobile de toute respiration s'insinua dans ma tête. Je chassais cette idée de ma tête aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

J'avais peur de cette vérité tranchante mais pourtant si limpide. Le peu de chose que je savais sur moi disparaissait dans le tourbillon de l'ignorance. Je devenais aveugle au bon sens, sourde aux cris déchirant de la vérité, et captive aux chuchotements du mensonge. Je préférais largement vivre dans ce monde déchu que d'essayer en vain de gagner un ciel, un paradis interdit; un monde coloré aux portes fermées par un cadenas dorée. J'essayais désormais de me convaincre que j'avais ma place dans ce monde baigné dans les nuages sombre de la cupidité et où la mort vous prenait doucement dans ses bras, vous accueillant lentement dans cet autre monde. Je crois, je crois avoir trouvé une couleur infime dans ce gris éternel, une petite fille abandonnée pour son bien; une lumière douce mais faible dans les ténèbres oppressants. Mais je voyais ce visage percer dans la noirceur, celui d'un homme, celui qui me tenait en ce moment-même dans ses bras, sa tête dans mes cheveux bruns. C'était une couleur flou, une fleur que je regardais timidement éclore dans mon coeur.

Une rose blanche tâchée par des larmes rouges, aussi rouge que le sang immobile dans mes veines. Pourtant elle n'en perdait pas de son éclat, je la trouvais même plus belle ainsi, dans son imperfection. La perfection n'est pas réelle, on ne peut pas la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, elle est faite pour n'être qu'une chimère dans l'esprit. Un but qu'on souhaite à tout prit atteindre, suivant un chemin sans réel direction, intemporel. Elle est faite ainsi, un simple idéal dans une pensée volage. La perfection est trop belle, sans défaut, un tableau sans tâches, sans démons, sans squelettes dans le placard. Une fleur blanche sans passé.

L'imperfection, elle est belle à sa façon, avec ses défauts, avec son passé, mais elle est là, présente et bien réelle. Elle n'a pas de réel but, elle suit le chemin, insouciante dans les moment paisible fougueuse dans les situations difficiles. Elle connaît ces mots qui définissent – parfois – si bien les hommes : Loyauté, Courage, Lâcheté... Elle reste fidèle à elle-même, elle apprend de ses erreurs, on ne touche pas à l'imperfection on ne fait que la frôler pendant quelques secondes; des secondes uniques où l'on embrasse la tentation, le pêché, où on accompagne la mort dans se mission. Une fleur blanche tâchée par un passé sombre.

Je revenais doucement à moi, j'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux, de me retrouver dans ce manoir, dans cette pièce aux éclats rougeâtres. J'avais peur que ces bras froids que me serraient fort ne soient que le fruit de mon imagination. Que cette petite fille aux boucles blondes ne soit qu'un rêve. Peur de m'être brûlée en frôlant l'imperfection.

- Bella, parle-moi.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle se perdant dans le couloir sombre, atteignant mes oreilles dans une caresse indécente. J'avais envie de parler mais le faire serait comme... briser ce moment que je chérissais tant. Brisé ce moment de calme avant de retourner brusquement à la réalité. Je resserrais ma prise froissant la chemise blanche d'Edward.

- Je l'ai vu. Dis-je tout bas.

- Qui? Demanda Edward aussi bas que moi.

- Ma... mère.

- Tu n'es pas heureuse?

Je ne disais mot, est ce que j'étais... heureuse? Certainement, je n'éprouvais ce même plaisir que lorsque j'avais vu Charlie et Renée la dernière fois. Renée était une personne douce, elle était cette perfection que tout être vivant idéalise. Ava était plutôt l'imperfection, dangereuse, une fleur aux épine tranchante mais tellement réelle. Mais je n'étais pas heureuse de cette réalité. Cette femme avait avoué ne pas m'avoir aimé, que j'étais différente, que je ne faisais pas partie de ce monde, le sien. Alors quel était mon monde? Celui qui m'était destiné? Je n'étais ni triste, ni heureuse, j'étais... je me sentais juste vide...

- Je ne sais pas. Murmurais-je.

Qu'est-ce que cela représente réellement d'être heureux ou triste? Qu'est-ce que la colère et la haine? La joie et la peine? Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi tant de sentiment pour une seule personne? N'est-ce pas inhumain de ressentir autant de chose?

- J'ai peur. Avouais-je à demi-mot.

- De quoi as-tu peur? Demanda Edward tout bas.

- De moi, de ne pas savoir qui je suis...

- Tu es Bella, juste Bella. Me rassura-t-il en me caressant lentement les cheveux.

Le couloir retomba dans le silence, je gardais les yeux fermé, égoïstement. Je laissa mes pensées divaguer, se faire doucement un chemin vers des souvenirs profondément enfouis derrière l'épaisse brume du temps.

- Liliane se demande où tu es, elle te réclame. M'informa doucement Edward.

Je levais lentement mon visage vers lui, il me regardait avec ses yeux dorés et je voyais briller quelque chose dans ses prunelles, quelque chose qui m'était inconnu. Je quittais à regret ses bras mais ne le montrais pas avant de me lever, je fus prise d'un léger vertige mais Edward me retint de justesse. Je le remerciais d'un léger sourire avant de disparaître dans la chambre où se trouvait Liliane. Lorsque je me retournais pour refermer la porte derrière moi, je le vis toujours au même endroit me fixer avec une lueur étrange, il finit par me sourire et partit sans un mot dans l'obscurité du couloir. J'avançais prudemment vers le lit où se reposait Liliane, elle avait les yeux fermés mais gémissait mon prénom, une supplique déchirante dans mon coeur. Je m'assis près d'elle et posais ma main sur sa joue en sueur l'aidant à sortir de son mauvais rêve.

- Bella, tu es là? Demanda la voix rauque de Liliane.

- Oui. Tu as fais un cauchemar. Tu veux me le raconter?

- J'étais dans une forêt et tu étais là et quand je voulais te rejoindre tu partais loin et je me retrouvais toute seule. Dit-elle, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule, hein Bella, tu sera toujours avec moi?

- Toujours.

- Promis. Insista-t-elle.

Je lui pris sa petite main chaude dans la mienne froide mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger et lui fit la promesse de ne jamais la quitter et que si s'était le cas dans le futur, je ferais tout mon possible pour que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble. Je lui disais de dormir encore un peu avant que nous partions, je ne comptais pas m'imposer plus longtemps chez les Cullen mais ne partirais pas comme une voleuse. Je devais les remercier pour avoir sauver Liliane et moi dans la même occasion et avoir une certaine discussion avec Edward.

- Ne part pas. Me supplia-t-elle.

- Je suis juste là, je reviens, promis.

- Reste, jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme.

- Soit. Concédais-je.

Je me glissais dans les couvertures chaude près de Liliane qui se blottit contre ma poitrine et ferma les yeux mais n'était pas décider à dormir. Je restais là immobile, Liliane sur moi quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Un fuseau de lumière venant du couloir pénétrait dans la chambre quand une silhouette se dessinait lentement. Je reconnus Edward et sentis Liliane s'assoir dans le lit, les yeux plisser pour voir l'intrus mais quand elle vit que ce n'était qu'Edward un sourire fleurit sur son visage d'enfant.

- Edward, tu veux bien chanter la berceuse pour que je m'endorme? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si ça ne dérange pas ta grande sœur. Lui répondit-t-il.

- Tu veux bien Bella? Me demanda Liliane les yeux pleins d'espoir. Ne pouvant rien lui refuser après les terribles épreuves qui lui étaient tombées dessus, je consentis à sa demande; étrangement heureuse d'un côté et gênée de l'autre.

Liliane revint se blottir dans mes bras et des yeux je suivais Edward évoluer dans la pièce seulement éclairée par la lumière du couloir qui passait par l'entrebâillement de la porte, la lune étant cachée par les épais nuages gris. Je le vis s'assoir sur le divan près de la baie vitrée mais quand Liliane s'en aperçut elle lui dit que le lit était assez grand pour trois. Il vint nous rejoindre dans le lit mais ne se mit pas dans les couvertures comme moi précédemment, nous nous retrouvions face à face Edward et moi le corps menue de Liliane entre nous faisant barrage. Gênée, je mis ma tête dans les cheveux de la petite fille dans mes bras et fermais les yeux pour échapper à la tentation de regarder le vampire me faisant face. Seul le fredonnement d'Edward trahissait le silence dans lequel se trouvait la chambre. Je finis par m'endormir quand je sentis des lèvres froides sur mon front.

_**PdV Omniscient. **_

Bella venait de s'endormir et Edward n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser même chastement sur le front. Il la regardait dormir avec fascination, il regardait ses yeux bouger sous ses paupières closes, elle rêvait; rêver, cette chose qui lui était désormais interdite. Mais depuis la venue d'Isabella il semblait avoir trouvé son rêve éveillé. Il l'aimait de loin. Mais ce jour lorsqu'il avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'était précipité chez elle pour lui demander si tout allait bien; Bella lui avait demandé de tenir une promesse qu'il n'avait décemment pas put ternir quand l'angoisse s'était éprit de tout son corps alors qu'il jouait au piano en pensant à Bella. Au final, il avait bien fait de ne pas la tenir car cette nuit il avait faillit la perdre et se perdre lui-même par la même occasion. Quand il l'avait vu tomber sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon, il croyait que c'était leur fin à tout les deux. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre. Mais tout cela était maintenant terminé, elle était là à quelques centimètre de lui avec cette petite humaine dans les bras.

_Il ne souhaite qu'une seule et unique chose en cette instant précis, s'endormir lui aussi pour rejoindre son ange dans ses rêves. Alors il ferma les yeux, son esprit et sombra dans un sommeil factice, sourd et aveugle au monde extérieur. _

_Une douce lumière chaude enveloppa les trois individus étendus sur le lit et les protégea des cauchemars qui se glissaient perfidement dans l'esprit endormie. _

_Le jour se levait lentement, le soleil perçait les nuages gris baignant ainsi la chambre où se trouvait Bella, Liliane ainsi que Edward couchés dans le lit, cette vision était perturbante, ils ressemblaient à une famille à eux trois, les fins rayons du soleil finirent par disparaître derrière les nuages menaçants._

_**PdV Devon**_

Mon seigneur m'avait puni pour mon échec cuisant face à la fille. Mon corps se résorbait lentement, je regardais mon corps entier mutilé par la torture. Je levais le visage vers la glace sur le mur, les coupures sur mon visage n'avaient plus lieu d'être et je me revêtis de ma chemise noire avant de disparaître dans les innombrables couloirs de la forteresse.

Je me retrouvais devant une porte en bois sombre, étrange contraste avec les lieux mais à l'image de sa propriétaire. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et pénétrait dans la chambre, ceux que je vis ne me révulsa pas, deux corps, ceux d'hommes déchiquetés un peu partout jonchaient le sol au pied de la femme.

Elsa, ancienne succube venant du monde obscure s'étant ralliée à notre seigneur. La chevelure blonde de la jeune femme lui tombait dans le dos, deux mèches plus courte lui encadraient son visage fin et sans défaut. Des yeux aussi noirs que son coeur, une bouche rouge du sang de ses victimes encore à ses pieds. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge, lui tombant jusqu'à ses pieds. Elsa leva les yeux vers ma direction et sourit me montrant par la même occasion deux canines parfaitement blanches. Elle s'avança vers moi dans une démarche sensuelle, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, me regardant derrières ses longs cils noirs, les yeux interrogateurs mais envahis par son éternelle soif de vice. J'amenais ma main droite au coin de sa bouche pour ramasser une goutte de sang encore chaude, Elsa prit ma main avant que je ne l'enlève, la regarda suivant la ligne de ma veine remontant jusqu'au creux de mon bras. Elle lâcha ma main et me regarda longuement avant de commencer à me tourner autour.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite? Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix envoûtante.

- J'ai besoin de tes services. Déclarais-je d'une voix neutre.

- Mes services? Tu sais que je ne fais rien gratuitement.

- Je sais.

- J'ai entendu dire que le seigneur t'avais puni pour avoir échouer à ta mission, toi, le Grand Devon, l'ange noir le plus redouté dans notre monde. Je regrette de ne pas avoir vu ça de mes propres yeux.

- Vas-tu m'aider oui ou non. Demandais-je durement, l'attrapant par le bras pour qu'elle arrête de tourner autour de moi, me faisant ainsi la proie et elle le prédateur, celle qui avait le pouvoir.

- Et ton démon, il ne peut pas t'aider lui. Dit-elle d'une voix suffisante.

- Ne joue pas avec moi Elsa, j'ai horreur de ça et tu le sais. Dis-je la mâchoire serrer. J'ai besoin d'une femme pour ce travail. Dis-je plus calmement.

- Donc tu as pensés à moi? Quel honneur tu me fais là. Dit-elle en s'échappant de ma prise qui s'était desserrée. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais à y gagné si je t'aide?

- La dévotion d'un vampire.

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur le visage séducteur d'Elsa. Je venais de réveiller la succube avec la tentation suprême. Que le jeu commence...

_**PdV Bella**_

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, je me retrouvais seule dans l'immense chambre, j'entendais la voix de Liliane en bas, je me levais et descendais la rejoindre. Je regardais tout autour de moi, jusqu'à atteindre enfin ceux qui semblait être la cuisine. Je vis la femme que je n'avais vue qu'une fois. Ses cheveux caramels lui tombaient sur les épaules, elle portait une chemise violette et une jupe droite de la même couleur. Quand j'entrais dans la pièce, silencieuse, elle servait la petit déjeuné de Liliane, lorsqu'elle me vit, son visage s'illumina.

- Comment vas-tu? Tu as bien dormis? Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce, je la regardais immobile, elle me prit doucement le bras et me fit assoir près de Liliane. Je suis Esmée, la mère d'Edward. Tu dois avoir faim.

- Grande soeur Bella ne mange jamais. Dit Liliane après avoir bu son verre.

- Vraiment?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit le matin. Mentis-je.

- Bella, tu veux venir te promener avec moi? Me demanda Edward en pénétrant de la cuisine. Je hochais la tête, regardant une dernière fois « ma petite soeur » prendre son petit déjeuné en compagnie d'Esmée, et suivis Edward dehors.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la forêt luxuriante et marchâmes pendant un long moment avant de déboucher dans une petite clairière. Je marchais jusqu'à son centre, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs m'entouraient, je m'enivrais de leur fragrances sauvages mais subtiles. Je sentais le vent jouer dans mes cheveux, les yeux perçants d'Edward fixant mon dos. Je fermais les yeux, je sentais des gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon visage doucement puis plus violemment, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas plus outre mesure. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Edward se tenait devant moi tout aussi trempé. Il me fixait avec ses yeux brillant, une main se déposant lentement sur ma joue, je me mordis violemment la lèvre mais Edward la dégagea de son doigt, le passant sur mes lèvres rouges. Je le vis pencher la tête vers moi, sa main désormais sur ma nuque, il avançait lentement, et moi je restais immobile, mes yeux faisant la navette entre ses yeux et ses lèvres fines. Quand je sentis leur douceur sur mes lèvres je fermais lentement les yeux, je mis mes mains sur ses avants-bras et me laissais emporter par la chaleur qui envahit tout mon être.

_Les deux s'embrassaient alors qu'une lumière blanche les enveloppa dans son étreinte, sa lumière perçant les arbres et les nuages gris. _

_Elle l'avait trouvée, sa fleur blanche tâchée de sang._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Verdict?<strong>

**Les "citations" sont de moi.**

**On n'aime, on n'aime pas du tout?**

**Questions?**

**Chapitre 13 : Elsa (titre provisoire) **

**Merci à : xenarielle93, elo-didie, arty et lucie227 ainsi qu'aux Story Alert et mise en Favoris.**

**_Réponse à arty_ : Je suis vraiment désolé encore une fois pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier le chapitre 11 et 12 peut-être? **

**_Réponse à lucie227_ : Je n'y vois d'objection particulière, laisse moi l'adresse j'y ferais un tour à l'occasion ^^ **

**P'tite Vampire^^**


	14. Chapter 13 La succube

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre (court) que je trouve assez sombre, enfin vous me direz ce que vous en pensé. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

**La succube**

_**Personne ne voit le visage de la mort, mais toujours celui de l'être aimé.**_

_**La mort n'aime pas faire souffrir, c'est pour cela qu'elle nous endort pour un sommeil éternel.**_

Les pas étaient secs et claquaient dans le silence oppressant du couloir sombre. Une longue traîne rouge serpentait sur le sol poussiéreux. La jeune femme franchit la porte menant aux escaliers principaux et descendis les marches une par une dans une démarche sensuelle mais ô combien mortelle. Dans les tréfonds de l'immense forteresse on pouvait distinguer les hurlements d'hommes et de femmes et les pleurs déchirants d'enfants apeurés. Elle déboucha dans un couloir plus sombre que les autres qui sentait la mort, des corps faibles recroquevillés loin des barreaux de fer, une main sortit de la cape rouge et caressait presque trop intiment les barres de fers froides. Plus aucun bruit n'osait sortir des bouches sèches des prisonniers, des malheureux, ceux qui n'avaient pas de chance, ceux qui allait avoir ce privilège de goûté à l'interdit avant d'atteindre le Paradis.

Une douce mélodie sortit des lèvres rouges de l'intruse, envoûtant telle une sirène ses victimes perdue au milieu de l'océan. Si la mort devait avoir un visage se serrait le sien. La mort – nous l'appellerons ainsi pour l'instant – avait des yeux onyx, aussi noir que la nuit, la peau blafarde et une chevelure à la couleur du soleil. Pourtant la seule chose que l'on retenait de ce visage était ses lèvres d'un rouge éternellement carmin, toujours aussi rougit par le sang de sa précédente victime. La mort n'avait aucune attache, elle se fichait de la souffrance des autres si elle pouvait étancher sa soif. Elle attendait qu'un homme rêve d'elle, sous une forme quelconque, un jeu tout simplement, un divertissement parmi d'autre. Elle se glissait sournoisement dans ce rêve emplit de luxure et de corps enchevêtrer l'un dans l'autre. Et lassée de jouer elle le dévorait.

Mais cette nuit, aucun ne rêvait de cette acte charnel qu'elle affectionnait tant, ses talons raisonnaient de le couloir comme une annonce, le verdict d'une sentence, d'une mise à mort. Soudain, plus aucun bruit ne se fit dans le couloir, juste la chanson funèbre continuait brisant le silence devenu pesant. Elle avait trouvé sa prochaine victime. Il ne rêvait pas du plaisir défendu, mais d'une femme, d'une vie, un sourire hantait ses songes. Un sourire idiot sur le visage endormie. Un sourire à peine perceptible n'acquit sur les lèvres rouges, et tout à coup la musique se tut. La femme n'était plus dans le couloir humide et si on regardait de plus près le rêveur, ne se trouvait lui non plus dans sa prison.

La Mort n'a pas de visage qui lui est propre, elle s'amuse avec les apparences, elle aime voir la douleur, une tristesse, une nostalgie poignante naître dans le coeur du perdu. Du condamné. Et ce soir ce condamné n'avait jamais rien fait de mal dans sa courte de vie. Il avait juste été imprudent, un malchanceux parmi d'autre. Un fils modèle, diplômé d'une grande école, une fiancée parfaite à tout point de vu, un mariage de rêve, une nuit de noce qui à mal tournée. Il n'avait pas de nom, ce n'était qu'un homme rêveur parmi tant d'autre, un perdu de plus, un condamné parmi des milliers.

La mort, debout regardait se rêveur égaré dans les limbes de l'enfer, il n'avait pas encore prit conscience qu'il allait mourir ce soir, cette nuit, la mort ne se consacrerait qu'à lui, juste lui. Il rêvait encore de cette douce femme au sourire malicieux. La jeune femme blonde regarda le visage souillé par la poussière, la sueur et le sang séché. Sa longue chevelure devint d'une jolie couleur caramel, de long cils noirs assombrissait ses yeux émeraude, des lèvres roses et pleine sur un visage angélique. La mort n'a pas de visage, elle ne fait que jouer avec les apparences. Elle se pencha légèrement sur le visage tourmenté, son souffle froid se répercutant sur le visage de l'homme. Il ouvrit les yeux, la bouche entrouverte un souffle dans l'immensité, un prénom murmuré dans le silence, un geste tendre dans une chambre close.

- Marie.

Une faim dévorante dans l'estomac, une brûlure écrasante dans la poitrine. Une envie. Un besoin. La femme frôla les lèvres sèche de l'homme, un sourire voilé par les larmes, une prise de conscience violente et brut. Une mort... certaine. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement alors que la jeune femme en avait finit avec sa victime. Elle ressentais son corps revivre, se réchauffer, quitter la mort pendant quelques heures avant d'être à nouveau privé de cette chaleur qu'elle idolâtrait.

- Deux visites en trois jours, tu es amoureux? Demanda la femme sa voix envoûtante.

- SI je ne te tue pas pour cet affront c'est essentiellement parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Dit l'intrus.

Le regard de l'homme se posa sur ce qu'il restait de l'homme au pied de la femme qui disparut comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé entre ses quatre murs. Il avança dans la chambre, et s'assit sur un fauteuil près de l'âtre. La jeune femme qui avait reprit sa véritable apparence s'avança vers l'homme dos à elle. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules finement sculptées, les faisant descendre lentement le long du corps de son invité, lui soufflant à l'oreille :

- Tu as l'air soucieux.

- As-tu finis? L'homme prit les deux mains de la femme avant qu'elle ne s'aventure dans des contrés inconnus. Il est temps de se mettre au travail. Dit l'homme en observant les flammes danser dans le foyer.

- Je te ferais plier, tu verras, tu m'appartiendras. Dit-elle. Pour une nuit. Souffla sensuellement la blonde à l'oreille de l'homme.

Il se leva brusquement, les poings serrés, les phalanges blanches à cause de la force exercée. L'homme sortit deux photos e sa poche et les laissa choir sur la table basse en verre. Sur la première une jeune fille brune aux yeux violets, la seconde un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivre et aux yeux dorés. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent instantanément. Elle prit entre ses doigts blancs et fin la deuxième photo, caressant fébrilement le visage immobile sur le papier.

- C'est cette fille que je veux, l'autre tu en fais ce que tu veux. Déclara l'homme d'une voix détachée où ne transperçait aucune émotion.

- Vivante je présume.

- Elle s'appelle... Débuta l'ange noir.

- Isabella Fever, fille d'Ava Reine déchue du monde obscur et de Jason Fever. Devant l'air perturbé de l'ange elle ajouta : N'oublie pas d'où je viens.

- Elle se nomme Swan désormais et ce vampire et tombé d'amour pour elle. Dit-il en désignant la photo qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Et comment comptes-tu la faire venir à toi? À quoi je sers au juste?

- Faire ce pourquoi tu es douée, charme le vampire, fais le oublié Isabella, fais en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de toi. Joue comme tu sais si bien le faire. Dit l'ange en prenant une mèche blonde entre ses doigts avant de l'embrasser durement sur la bouche.

L'ange prit les cheveux blonds dans sa poigne et fit basculer la tête de la femme en arrière. Il se glissa tout près de son oreille dans un souffle chaud qui la fit trembler de plaisir et disparu dans un brouillard invisible. Laissant la succube haletante, une faim et un désir ardant dans la poitrine. La blonde s'agenouilla sur le sol où reposait la photo qui lui avait glissée des mains et alla s'assoir à la place encore tiède que son invité avait occupée il y a quelques instants plus tôt. Elle prit la photo qu'elle avait délaissée, et regarda le visage à jamais figé dans l'adolescence. Elle retomba dans ses souvenirs...

Elle se revoyait dans les jardins avec une de ses « amies » lorsqu'elle vit leur princesse rentrer avec un humain. Les murmures retentissaient dans les couloirs, dans les salons, dans les chambres. Un humain? De surcroît en vie ici? Mais qu'avait en tête cette chère princesse. Un cris, une mort. Du sang sur les fenêtres, sur le sol, une ombre, un chant funèbre. La princesse était devenue reine. Deux cris, deux morts, une pièce blanche tâchée de rouge, une lumière aveuglante, une danse funeste. La reine était devenue mère.

Elle se souvenait de ce bébé toujours malade loin de son père. Le teint livide, le corps tremblant, une fièvre montante, du sang le long de ses joues blêmes. Elle se souvenait de ses deux enfants qui jouait dans une chambre à la couleur dominante rouge. La blonde caressait lentement la chevelure brune de sa sœur en mal. En mal de vie, en mal d'amour. Une lumière trop faible dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient en permanence. De ses yeux bleus sans joie lorsqu'elle était seule dans son lit, des lèvres toujours closes dans le silence de la chambre d'enfant. Un petit poisson dans un océan peuplé de requin. Une fillette qui ne pouvait pas s'épanouir à la lueur de la lune éternelle. Une petite fille douce et avec un coeur qui bat.

Un rythme constant qui ralentit de jour en jour, d'heure en heure, une force et un amour véritable mais une préférence prononcée dès la naissance. Un corps qui tombe à genoux une main sur la poitrine, une femme impassible derrière une porte à moitié ouverte, une autre qui s'élance pour le soutenir. Une reine amoureuse. Un regard méprisant pour ces être inoffensifs, une mélodie qui s'échappe des lèvres rouges, la mort au dessus d'un berceau commun. Deux bébés se tenant par la main, endormis. Deux princesses pour un seul trône.

Elle se souvient, c'étaient un jour quelconque, la lune était pleine, le paysage toujours aussi rougeoyant. Un bruit, un corps qui tombe comme une poupée désarticulée, un pleure perçant, un cris suraigu, déchirant. Un homme. Un humain inerte sur le sol. Notre roi. Une femme dissimulée derrière une porte, elle voit tout, elle entend tout, on l'appelle Obra car c'est une ombre caché dans l'obscurité. Elle n'a pas de visage propre, c'est la mort, parfois elle revêtit ce masque blanc à l'expression impassible.

Elle se voyait habiller les deux petites filles; la blonde portait une robe noire avec dans ses cheveux un ruban rouge, signe qu'elle appartenait à ce monde à l'unique couleur. L'autre n'en portait pas, les cheveux lâchent, elle n'était rien dans ce monde. Une femme blonde à la fenêtre, un regard vide vers les jardins où se tenait une femme et deux filles, une à ses pieds une autre dans ses bras. Un bouquet de fleur abandonné sur une pierre froide. Une ombre. Un silence. Un cris perçant dans la nuit. Une princesse, un trône.

Elle en était une parmi tant d'autre dans un monde en perdition, un monde obscur, un monde où ne règne que plaisir et mort.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre court je le conçois mais étant donné qu'il n'est centré que sur une seule personne.<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre est un court d'écriture et vous saurez si Bella ouvrira enfin son coeur. De l'action mais aussi beaucoup de question.**

**Vous avez deviné de qui parle ce chapitre?**

**Les citations sont de moi.**

**Réflexions? Questions**

**Chapitre 14 Doutes (titre provisoire)**

**Merci à xenarielle93, bellardtwilight, elo-didie, lea, Cleo ainsi qu'au Alert Story et mises en Favoris.**

**P'tite Vampire^^ **


	15. Chapter 14 Coeur hésitant

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ^^**

**Je m'excuse pour cette période d'absence... **

**Merci à : b****ellardtwilight, elo-didie et ****xenarielle93 ainsi que pour les mises en Alert et Favoris**

**_Info_ : Pour ma fiction : **_Deux âmes faites pour être ensemble_** le chapitre 6 sera posté sûrement dimanche... voilà**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14.<strong>

**Coeur hésitant **

Je sentais la douceur des lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes, j'étais comme envoûtée par ce parfum unique. Il exerçait une infime pression sur mes lèvres avant de coller son front contre le mien. Je respirais lentement, les yeux toujours clos, je profitais de cette nouvelle proximité. Les mains d'Edward glissaient doucement de mes joues, traçant le contour de mes lèvres entrouvertes, de mon cou, de mes épaules, longeant mes bras ballants le long de mon corps jusqu'à rejoindre mes mains. Que devons-nous dire dans ces moments-là? Rien? Quel est ce sentiment qui se loge doucement dans mon coeur? Cette douce sensation dans mon ventre? Ma tête tourne, je ne sens plus le sol dur sous mes pieds. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et tombais dans un océan doré. Je percevais une certaine appréhension dans ce regard et je ne savais guère comment la faire disparaître. Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour moi que je ne savais pas comment réagir.

- Je suis perdue. Révélais-je à mi-voix.

- Regrettes-tu?

Regrettais-je? Avais-je envie de fuir cet endroit? Disparaître loin de cet homme qui me faisait ressentir tant de choses qui m'étaient inconnues et qui me faisaient peur sans que je ne pus l'empêcher. Regrettais-je ce baiser aussi doux soit-il, le contacte de ses lèvres sur les miennes? Dire oui serait mentir, dire que non, serait se perdre dans l'inconnu. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était que je voulais me fondre dans ce corps froid qui me tenait fermement par les mains. Plonger dans cette sensation de bien-être, baigner dans cet halo de lumière. M'endormir dans cette chaleur venue de nul part. Je ressentais tout sauf du regret.

- Non. Répondis-je seulement. Je ressens tellement de choses dont je ne connais pas le nom. Tellement vite, tellement violent que je me perd moi-même dans ce tourbillon. Mais je ne ressens aucun regret.

Je connaissais ce sentiment qui s'éprenait d'une personne. Il possédait tellement de formes différentes, mais je le connaissais.

- Laisse moi être celui qui mettra un nom sur ce que tu ressens. Laisse moi juste être à tes côtés.

Pour seule et unique réponse je le serrais de toutes mes forces de peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Il était mon imperfection, j'espérais pouvoir être la sienne. Je ne sais combien de temps nous étions resté ainsi, immobile dans cette clairière, le temps n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant. J'étais bien, juste là, dans ses bras durs et froids.

Nous retournâmes sans bruit vers la villa où m'attendait impatiemment Liliane sur le porche. Il était l'heure pour nous deux de partir et au moment des au revoir je ne savais pas comment me comporter, alors se fut avec un sourire timide que je lui fis mes au revoir. Je passais la journée avec Liliane, je lui avais promis de passé plus de temps avec elle et je voulais tenir cette promesse. La regarder rire et sourire me réchauffait le coeur, un coeur lourd et embrumé par ce baisé échangé avec Edward.

La nuit tombé je fermais la porte de la chambre sur une Liliane s'endormant lentement, rejoignant le monde des rêves, un monde qui m'était interdit. Edward était à lui seul un rêve, un rêve que je touchais du doigt, des lèvres. Je sentais encore la douceur de ses lèvres se mouvoir lentement contre les miennes. Mais je ne méritais pas cet homme, ce vampire. Il trouverait quelqu'un de mieux, une vampire avec une beauté aussi inhumaine que la sienne... pas une... une quoi en faite? Une femme sans identité telle que moi.

_- Isabella, Bella ne repousse pas cet homme qui fait battre ton coeur. _

Ne pas repousser cet homme qui faisait battre mon coeur immobile... Un seul prénom sortait de cette brume opaque et étouffante de l'incompréhension... Edward Cullen. Je sortis de la maison et montais sur l'arbre à côté de la maison, j'avais un sentiment déjà vu, la fois où j'avais décidé de revenir à la civilisation, dans un monde que je regardais de loin. Ne m'étais-je pas promis de ne pas m'attacher? Pourtant ma vie ne se résumait plus qu'à cette petite fille qui dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Ne m'étais-je pas promis de ne plus souffrir de rester loin de ces humains? Vampires? Surtout de ce vampire aux yeux dorés qui hantaient mes pensées et mon coeur meurtrit?

Aimer, Amour, ce sentiment me faisait peur. Ce qu'il engendrait me terrifiait me pétrifiant, gelant mes pensées, ravivant un feu éteint sur mon coeur à nue. Déchirant mon coeur gelé en deux. Laissant deux morceaux de cristal scintillant comme un diamant exposé aux rayon du soleil sur son passage dévastateur. Aimer. Un sentiment fort et incontrôlable, mortel. Tellement humain. Tellement ce que je n'étais pas...

Je regardais la lune me surplombant dans le ciel étoilé, ronde et belle lumière dans les ténèbres. Edward était cette lune, belle dans sa lumière blanche, magnifique dans son imperfection, une lumière qui avait sa place dans les ténèbres de la nuit. J'étais ces ténèbres, elle plongeait mon âme dans leurs mains avides de tristesse. Les étoiles avaient déserté mon coeur, mon ciel éternellement sombre. S'est ce que je croyais... une lune apparaissait dans tout sa splendeur, ronde et fière dans la noirceur de ce ciel teinté de noir. Une fleur naissait timidement dans la nuit présente en permanence, ses pétales s'ouvrant au coeur de la nuit.

Dans cet Enfer n'avais-je pas gagné des personnes tellement cher à mon coeur que je donnais ma vie pour la leur? J'aimais. La peur me tiraillait dans mon ventre dans mon corps tout entier. Une peur viscérale et sournoise. La peur de les perdre tous les deux.

**PdV Liliane**

J'ouvris les yeux, de faibles rayons de soleil peinaient à rentrer dans la chambre. Je regardais tout autour de moi... aucune trace de Bella. J'enlevai les couvertures de sur mon corps et me mis assise sur le lit, mes pieds ne touchèrent même pas le sol; regardant sans la voir la porte close. Je descendis du lit, et sans hésitation je me dirigeais vers la porte. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la chambre, je vis Bella assise sur la banquette à la fenêtre. Cette scène me ramena à la première où j'avais rencontré Bella. Ce jour funeste et sans lumière. Maman partais et me laissa dans les mains d'une parfaite inconnue. Mais j'avais compris... elle me protégeait, à sa manière. De la seule manière possible. Je savais que papa donnait des coups à maman, elle pleurait beaucoup et moi, seule dans ma chambre éteinte je laissais couler mes larmes, silencieuse dans le noir de peur que papa ne monte pour me punir.

Au début je n'avais pas trop compris ce qu'il se passait mais j'avais finis par comprendre la triste réalité. Cette lettre que maman m'avait donnée à mon attention et à Bella ce matin-là, je ne lui avais jamais donnée, la lettre était restée sagement dans mon sac à dos. Quand j'avais compris que maman ne reviendrait pas je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui donner la fameuse lettre et moi... j'avais tout simplement peur de découvrir son contenu.

Je me rapprochai de Bella qui n'avait pas encore prit conscience de ma présence. Elle regardait le ciel qui se recouvrait lentement des éternels nuages gris de Forks. Le visage torturé de ma sœur de coeur me fendit le coeur. Ses bras enserrant son corps tremblant, je la pris dans mes bras et regardais la rue en face. Au bout de quelques minutes Bella reprit vie et me demanda d'aller me préparer pendant qu'elle faisait mon petit déjeuné.

J'avais peut-être perdu ma mère mais j'avais gagné une sœur et je comptais bien la garder pour toujours près de moi.

**PdV Bella**

Pendant toute la journée qui suivi le baiser avec Edward je l'avais fuis. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment me comporter désormais envers lui. Je ne m'étais pas présenter aux cours que j'avais en commun avec Edward, n'étais plus présente à l'heure du déjeuné pour ne pas risquer de le croiser. J'avais peur... peur de lui, et surtout de ce que mon coeur pouvait ressentir à son égard...

_N'ai pas peur de la nuit,_

_Vice et lieu de toutes les folies,_

_De ses ténèbres qui dévirent ton coeur._

_La Lune ronde et belle _

_Est là pour te protéger de la peur. _

_Elle te sera toujours fidèle_

J'avais quitté le lycée plus tôt que prévu aujourd'hui mon dernier cour étant en commun avec le vampire que je voulais à tout prie éviter aujourd'hui.

Une douleur vive me prit soudainement à la tête que je dus me tenir à la portière de la voiture encore ouverte à ce moment-là. Ça me tuait de l'intérieur. Complètement. Littéralement. J'appuyais sur mes tempes, le son s'amplifiait, je n'arrivais même pas à crier ou peut-être que si mais tout ce que j'entendais était des gémissements à peine perceptibles. Tout ce que j'entendais nettement était des cris surhumains... de long cris d'agonies. J'allais devenir folle si ça n'arrêtait pas. Ce fut donc avec une joie non feinte que j'accueillis le noir de l'inconscience mais surtout... du silence.

Lorsque je me réveillais j'entendis des rires et la télévision allumée en bas. Je regardais tout autour de moi et constatais que je me trouvais dans ma chambre. Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, immédiatement je pensais à Liliane. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Edward. Il resta là sans bouger, juste à me regarder, ses yeux étaient triste. Je le fixais, soudain, je me sentis égoïste. Edward se plaça sur mon lit toujours les yeux dans les miens, lisait-il en moi? Le pouvait-il? Pouvait-il voir la peur qui me tordait de l'intérieur, qui étouffait mon coeur à chaque seconde?

La conversation avec ma... mère me revint en mémoire :

_- Isabella, Bella ne repousse pas cet homme qui fait battre ton coeur. _

_- Pourquoi._

_- Il est le seul à pouvoir te protéger mais en échange tu lui devra fidélité._

Edward avait été le seul à pouvoir avoir la prétention de dire qu'il avait fait battre mon coeur. Quand j'avais craquer de ce couloir sombre... il avait été là...

- _Tu es Bella, juste Bella._

Je n'étais que Bella à ses yeux, peu importe ce que je pouvait être tant que j'étais moi.

Et ce moment... ce baiser doux et tendre...

_- Regrettes-tu? _

Je n'avais pas regretté. Mais j'étais sans conteste perdu dans ce tourbillon d'émotions.

_- Laisse moi juste être à tes côtés. _

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. La main douce d'Edward sur ma joue me fit revenir dans le moment présent. Je le regardais, il s'était rapproché de moi, nos front l'un contre l'autre, nos nez se frôlant timidement, nos souffles se mélangent ...

_N'ai pas peur de la lumière_

_Douce et qui te protège,_

_De ses ténèbres qui dévirent ton coeur._

_La Lune te donne se privilège, _

_Ici pour te protéger de la peur. _

_Elle fera tout pour te plaire_

Edward était ma lune, il me protégerait, il était la lumière qui dissiperaient les ténèbres autour de moi. Je rapprochai mes lèvres de celles d'Edward, les frôlant sans jamais les poser sur les siennes. Je mis une main sur la nuque nue du vampire en face de moi et scellai nos lèvres.

Je n'avais plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. La raison? Edward.

**PdV Extérieur.**

Une silhouette cachée par une cape noir se terminant sur le sol poussiéreux regardait la maison blanche lui faisant face. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres rouges.

Profitais-en bien. Demain est un autre jour. Murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme promis je vous poste le chapitre 14... (je m'excuse mille fois pour le retard)<strong>

**Je sais que j'avais dis de l'action et il devait y'en avoir mais cette fin... je me devais de laisser ça comme tel. **

**J'espère que ça vous à plu ^^**

**Question?**

**Si vous voulez suivre l'avancer de l'histoire (parce que je prend trop de temps ^^') ou pour les anonymes qui veulent un extrait ou d'autres informations vous pouvez me contacter à cet adresse mail : jasper and bella (arobase) hotmail . fr**

_Chapitre 15 : Manipulation_

**P'tite Vampire**


	16. Chapter 15 Manipulation

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, **

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente mais les études prennent plus de temps que je ne l'avais imaginé, me laissant donc peu de temps pour écrire. Surtout que je suis sur un projet personnel donc encore moins de temps. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, car avant d'écrire et j'ai un avenir à construire et je ne peux le faire qu'en donnant de mon temps.**

**Encore toutes mes excuses ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

**Manipulation**

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'Edward était venu à la maison. J'avais préféré ne pas aller au lycée pendant quelque temps et m'occuper de Liliane... rattraper le temps perdu. Je n'avais pas vu Edward de la semaine mais je ne m'en faisais pas même si j'étais tiraillée par un mauvais pressentiment. Je regardais un film avec Liliane qui luttait de toute ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir. Je ne prêtai pas une grande attention aux images défilant sur l'écran, mes pensées étaient dirigées vers autre chose. Je regardai par la fenêtre, le ciel était dégagé laissant les étoiles et la lune découvertes à nos yeux. Je sortis de ma rêverie lorsque je sentis le poids de la tête de Liliane sur mon épaule, elle venait de s'endormir. Le sommeil avait été plus fort cette nuit. Je la pris dans mes bras et la mis au lit enlevant ses chaussons les posant au pied de son lit. Je la recouvris lentement et l'embrassai délicatement sur le front avant de sortir sans bruit de la chambre d'enfant. J'éteignis la télévision avant de me mettre à la fenêtre contemplant les étoiles une fois encore...

Je me réveillai lorsque je sentis les premiers rayons de soleil rentrer en contacte avec ma peau. Je m'étirai longuement avant de regarder le séjour vide. Je me levai et montais prendre une douche rapide et m'habiller d'un débardeur blanc, d'un léger pull bleu et d'un jean, je me chaussai rapidement de mes bottes avant d'aller réveiller Liliane qui dormait encore profondément. Pendant qu'elle se levait je lui préparais son petit déjeuné et son goûter pour l'école et mis quelques affaires de cours dans mon sac sans grande motivation.

L'heure du départ sonnait et nous montâmes dans la voiture direction l'école primaire où je déposai Liliane et une fois assurée qu'elle était dans l'établissement je pus partir sereine pour le lycée. Je pris mon sac en bandoulière, le mis sur mon épaule et mon manteau dans une main avant de fermer la portière du véhicule. Le parking était étrangement vide au vu de l'heure avancée... Je rentrai dans le bâtiment longeai oublieuse de tout ce qui m'entourait jusqu'à apercevoir un groupe important d'élèves amassés devant le bureau d'accueil... Le directeur arriva et le groupe se dispersa à regret à sa demande en passant devant le bureau je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur et je croisais le regard d'une jeune femme aux cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène avec des yeux aussi bleu et limpide qu'un saphir. L'inconnue me sourit mais je ne lui rendis pas, je n'avais même pas que je m'étais arrêtée devant la porte en verre, la regardant simplement. Une sorte de malaise me prit soudainement au ventre pendant tout le temps où nous nous fixions. Je réussis par je ne sais quel miracle à briser la connexion établie entre nous deux et partie rejoindre mon cour. Ce matin je n'avais pas cours avec Edward et ce ne fut pas lui qui hanta mes pensées mais la jeune femme de l'accueil...

Au déjeuner je passai par un couloir vide et regardais par la fenêtre et je vis le corbeau noir de la dernière fois un petit papier dans le bec. J'ouvris la fenêtre assez pour prendre le bout de papier et la refermait après que l'oiseau ne se soit envolé. J'ouvris le papier et y découvris l'écriture élégante mais O combien annonciatrice de malheur.

_Rendez-vous à minuit _

_D_

Je repliais le papier et le mis à la hâte dans ma poche et pénétrais dans le réfectoire rejoignant Edward qui m'attendait à la fin de la file. Quelle fut la surprise quand je vis avec qui il était... Quel était ce sentiment qui m'étreignait le coeur? Le serrant dans un étau de glace. Le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur mon visage sans que je ne m'en rende compte s'effaça quand je vis l'inconnue de l'accueil prendre la main d'Edward dans les siennes. Pourquoi avais-je mal? Quelle était cette douleur qui semblait poignarder mon coeur de mille part? Je reculai, une main sur la poitrine, je sortis en trombe du réfectoire. Que s'était-il passé pendant cette semaine où j'avais fuis Edward où je ne m'intéressais guère à ce qu'il se passait dans la vie du lycée... Mais surtout qui était-elle?

Je courrai dans ce couloir interminable, je n'en voyais plus la fin... lorsque je sortis enfin du bâtiment je m'appuyais contre le mur et regardais le ciel gris. Je fermais les yeux et je sentis des gouttes de pluie cascader le long de mes joues, mouillant mes vêtements mais je n'en avais que faire. Je me laissai glisser le long du mur de brique j'avais du mal à respirer... tellement mal... la douleur devenait trop grande...

- Est-ce que sa va? Me demanda une voix qui m'était inconnue.

Est-ce que sa allait? Non. J'avais crus trouver quelqu'un à qui confier mon coeur, trouver une certaine stabilité dans ce brouillard qui était ma vie... Mais tout venait d'être réduit à néant. J'étais de nouveau perdu dans ce monde flou et injuste. J'avais donné ma confiance... j'allais écouter les conseils de ma mère mais... Ce n'était que des mensonges... j'étais trahie... J'ouvris les yeux pour m'adresser à la personne, mais c'était la personne que je voulais à tout pris éviter.

- Je vais très bien merci. Répondis-je en me relevant le dos toujours appuyé contre le mur. Je n'avais pas un très grande confiance en mes jambes en ce moment précis.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer avant; je m'appelle Victoire mais je préfère Vicki. Me sourit-elle en me tendant sa main aussi blanche que la mienne.

- Bella. Répondis-je, incertaine sur le fait de lui rendre son sourire. Je lui pris tout de même la main qu'elle me tendait.

Pendant un bref instant je crus voir une jeune femme blonde, les yeux noirs, des lèvres trop rouges pour que se soit du rouge à lèvres... s'était une couleur écarlate... aussi rouge que du sang... Le doux sourire se transforma en un rictus mauvais... J'essayais d'enlever ma main de la sienne mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais horrifiée par ce que je voyais, des morts planaient tout autour d'elle, du sang coulait le long des commissures de ses lèvres. Je m'arrachais enfin de son emprise fermant les yeux une demi-seconde avant de les rouvrir et Vicki avait de nouveau ses cheveux noirs coupés mi-long et ses yeux clairs qui vous transperçaient.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr? Redemanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je crois que je vais rentrer... Dis-je peu sûr de moi.

- D'accord, veux-tu que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture?

- Non merci, c'est... gentil de ta part.

Je remis mon sac correctement sur mon épaule et pris le chemin de ma voiture lorsque je tournai légèrement la tête pour regarder le lotissement je vis Edward et Victoire enlacés près à s'embrasser. Je rentrais dans la voiture mais ce que je vis me glaça le sang... Ils s'embrassaient. Je démarrai la voiture et m'engageai sur la route déserte. Ma vision se brouilla se teintant d'un voile rouge, je me garais sur le bas côté et regardais dans mon rétroviseur. Des larmes rougeoyantes coulaient le long des joues pâles, je passais rageusement une main sur mes joues les teintant par la même occasion de rouge. Je fermais les yeux, les larmes de sang continuaient à couler sur mes joues mais je n'en avais que faire, je finis par rentrer à la maison et me coucher sur le divan et m'endormis. Le téléphone me réveilla je le pris et regardais le numéro affiché... Primaire. Liliane !

Je partis en trombe de la maison tout en décrochant le portable.

- Oui. Répondis-je

- Mlle Swan ? S'est la maîtresse de Liliane. C'était pour savoir quand vous comptiez venir chercher la petite Liliane. Ou si nous devions la mettre à l'heure d'étude. M'expliqua-t-elle.

- Je suis en chemin, merci encore. Et je coupai net la conversation et partis chercher Liliane.

**PdV ...**

Une semaine s'était passée depuis que j'étais à Forks à jouer la parfaite comédie avec ces humains crédules... La mission qui m'avait été attribuée se montra plus simple que je ne l'avais cru mais je devais rester sur mes gardes je devais garder un œil sur le vampire. Il était à moi j'allais enfin pouvoir goûter au plaisir ultime... Dire qu'il avait fallu d'un baisé pour qu'il l'oublie... cela devenait trop facile avec le temps. Je soupirais. Je mourrai de faim, littéralement. Je me trouvais dans la maison d'un homme sans aucune importance dont les rêves étaient beaucoup plus intéressants que sa vie tellement pathétique.

Le pauvre homme s'endormit enfin et je pouvais commencer le repas, je glissais près de lui, il rêvait d'une jeune femme fruit d'une vie passée. Si j'avais bien compris sa défunte épouse. Mes longs cheveux prirent une teinte marrons et des yeux en amandes d'une jolie couleur café. Je laissais mes doigts divaguer le long de son visage comme le faisait sa femme lorsqu'elle était encore de ce monde. Une caresse... qui lui serait fatale.

Je me relavais et fis disparaître le corps – enfin de ce qu'il en restait – d'un geste de la main. Un miroir était accroché au mur devant moi et je pouvais y voir mon reflet. Une belle brune aux long cheveux bruns ses yeux en amande lui donnaient se petit je ne sais quoi dans le regard. Sa bouche et ses joues était maculées de sang. La femme sourit et disparue comme un mirage avant que je ne reprenne ma véritable apparence. J'enlevais mes vêtement tout en allant dans la salle de bain laissant sur mon passage mes vêtements et j'entrais dans la cabine et laissais l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps tiède – une chaleur qui finissait toujours par s'en aller, laissant un corps froid à la place. Je repensais à comment j'avais fais tomber le vampire dans mes filets...

J'étais au bord de la route longeant la forêt, les yeux rougis par les larmes, ma jambe me faisant souffrir. Une Volvo grise se gara sur le bas côté et le vampire sortit de la voiture et vint vers moi après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour lui ou pour moi. Alors qu'il regardait ma jambe pour identifier le problème je me rapprochais lentement de lui, il n'était pas envoûté par la beauté que je dégageais ses pensées étaient accaparées par une jolie brune aux yeux violets. Il finis par remarquer le peu de distance nous séparant et quand il voulu réimposé une distance je pris son visage entre mes mains et scellais nos lèvres ensemble.

Des images de lui et d'Isabella défilèrent devant mes yeux clos. Leur première rencontre, les premières paroles échangées, les premiers moments passés l'un avec l'autre et enfin leur premier baisé. Pendant que je voyais ses brides de souvenir la jeune femme qui les occupait se changea lentement pour devenir une jeune femme avec de jolies cheveux noirs coupés mi-long et des yeux plus claire qu'un cristal. Je me détachais et le regardais dans ses yeux noirs. Isabella n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Je revins à moi et sortis de la cabine et m'enroulais dans un drap de bain lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je me regardais dans le miroir, devant moi se tenait la fille aux cheveux noir. Je souriais doucement. Toute les bonnes choses ont une fin et Isabella venait de signer la sienne.

- J'arrive!

**PdV Bella **

Liliane se lavait pendant que je regardais les maisons du quartiers par la fenêtre les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine. Mon portable à mes pieds attendant un appel d'Edward ou d'avoir le courage de l'appeler pour avoir des explications. Mais depuis midi, tout courage semblait avoir déserté mon corps. J'étais lâche. Je sentis la petite main de Liliane sur mon bras et je dépliais les jambes pour qu'elle puisse se mettre dessus. Elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et regarda un point quelconque dehors.

- Pourquoi tu es triste? Demanda Liliane d'une petite voix.

- Je ne suis pas triste, juste, un peu fatigué. Lui dis-je en lui caressant lentement ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Et Edward? Pourquoi il ne vient plus?

- Je ne pense pas que nous allons le revoir. Répondis-je difficilement.

- Pourquoi? Il ne nous aimes plus? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste.

- Bien sûr que si mais, Edward est occupé ses temps-ci mais il pense très fort à toi. Dis-je en la serrant plus fort contre moi. Il me la dit pas plus tard que ce matin. Mentis-je.

- Il t'aime tu sais il me la dit quand il me gardait. Dit-elle dans un bâillement.

Je ne répondis pas mais la pris dans mes bras pour aller la coucher dans son lit. Je la recouvrait de sa couverture et l'embrassait sur le front et j'espérais que ce n'était pas pour la dernière fois. Je sortis de la chambre. Je m'assis sur la banquette à la fenêtre et laissais mes pensées dériver au loin. Je regardais le cadrant de l'horloge sur le mur de l'entrée, minuit moins cinq il était l'heure d'y aller et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute et si je réussissais à vaincre Devon nous partirons avec Liliane pour une ville plus grande ou nous pourrions oublier notre passé ici.

Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, l'ai était froid, les feuilles créaient des ombres mouvantes sur le sol terreux. Je savais où Devon, il avait ce côté un peu... théâtral. Je marchai jusqu'au centre de la clairière regardant tout autour de moi mais je n'entendais que le vent jouer dans les branches des sapins des alentours.

- Alors tu es venu. Se manifesta Devon sortant de l'ombre.

- Finissons-en. Dis-je simplement.

- Où se trouve ton vampire.

- Il n'est pas là.

- J'ai crus comprendre qu'il s'était éprit d'une autre. Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Je ne répondis rien. Ton silence est bien plus éloquent qu'une éventuelle réponse de ta part.

Il tournait autour de moi, comme un fauve tournant autour de sa proie.

- Et dire que tu allais lui dire que tu l'aimais, te lier à lui pour l'éternité. Il t'a menti tu devrais le haïr pour ça, non? Il se mit devant moi, étudiant mon visage.

- ...

- Tu l'aimes encore malgré cette douleur qui se propage dans ton corps, qui te poignarde le coeur sans relâche?

Que pouvais-je répondre à part que oui... je l'aimais mais que jamais ses mots ne traverseraient la barrière de mes lèvres, je les scellerais à jamais dans mon coeur, à double tour et les oublier. L'oublier lui, tout simplement.

- Je pourrais le faire disparaître de ta mémoire, faire comme si il n'avait jamais exister. Et la douleur ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Dit-il en tendant la main vers moi.

- ...

- Regarde.

Devon prit mon menton entre ses doigts tournant légèrement ma tête sur le côté. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Edward et Victoire contre lui. Cette vue me brisa et je tombais à genoux sans pour autant qu'Edward n'esquisse le moindre mouvement vers moi. J'avais du mal à respirer.

- Tu aurais juste à venir avec moi et toute la douleur, la souffrance que tu ressens s'envolerait tel un oiseau prenant son envole. Survolant le monde et sa cruauté... comme toi avant que tu ne viennes te poser ici, insouciante. Tu ne ressentirais plus rien Isabella. Finis de regarder les étoiles en te posant des questions sur ce que les personnes de ton entourage t'oblige à ressentir. Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- ...

- Pense à Mona, elle t'a abandonné. Obligé de vivre avec la tristesse et la solitude. À Liliane, elle te détestera pour l'avoir condamné à vivre ainsi pour toujours. Et elle te laissera dans le plus grand désarrois, sourde à tes appelles. Et lui, il t'a déjà abandonné. Te laissant. Seule.

Seule. Seule. Seule. Seule. Ses mots résonnèrent en moi comme une vérité fatale, des mots empoisonnés qui s'infiltraient sous ma peau pour me donner la mort.

- Bella ! Retentit la voix de Liliane. Je relevais la tête regardant derrière Devon pour apercevoir la silhouette menue de Liliane.

- Bel-la? Demanda Edward en me regardant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà j'espère que sa vous a plu ^^ (malgré les fautes je le consens)<strong>

**Merci à : bunnybeach et Guest pour leur review ainsi que les mises en Alert et en Favoris**

**Laissez vos impressions =) (sa fait toujours plaisir de voir ce que pense les autres même si c'est négatif mais constructif)**

**Des questions? Avis? **

**Aucune idée de la date de sortie pour le prochain chapitre.**

**P'tite Vampire **


	17. Chapter 16 Lié dans l'espoir?

**Bonne année 2013 !**

**J'epère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps de publication mais l'inspiration se fait rare ... **

**Merci à BellouPattinson, canada02, xenarielle93, christal83 et Guest pour leur(s) review(s). Ainsi qu'au Follows et mise en Favoris.**

**Merci aussi à : Mariee1 pour son aide. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

**Être lié dans l'espoir ? **

_ J'ai souvent entendu les gens dirent qu'il faillait écouter son cœur et non sa raison dans un moment crucial de sa vie, dans un choix qu'il devait faire. Pourtant, ces personnes là ont-elles déjà eu un choix à faire ? Savent-elle que ce n'est pas si facile que ça d'écouter son cœur ? Car, le cœur, ne nous donne que ce que nous désirons alors que la raison laisse la personne de côté et essaye d'être la plus bonne possible. _

_ Je me suis toujours dis que jamais je n'aurais un choix qui mettrait ma raison et mon cœur en jeu, car celui-ci était définitivement fermé. Et je n'aurai jamais deviné que ma raison et mon cœur allaient être confrontés dans un choix qui scellerait mon destin. Jamais._

Devon s'était relevé lentement et s'approchait d'une Liliane essoufflée. Je n'avais plus aucun réflexe. J'aurais voulu crier à Liliane de partir, de courir, mais je n'avais plus de voix, mon corps inerte de toute volonté; je regardais impuissante la poigne forte de Devon attraper le col du pyjama de l'enfant. Je m'en voulais tant. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait rentrer dans mon monde, mais par dessus tout d'être tombée pour un vampire pour qui je n'étais qu'un souvenir s'effaçant comme un nom dans le sable emporté par le vent marin. Alors que je voyais Liliane se débattre pour échapper à la poigne forte de l'ange noir, ce dernier appela son démon et lui passa la petite comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon. J'aurais voulu protester mais mon corps ne me répondait plus, ma voix semblait s'être bloquée dans ma gorge.

Devon me releva, je ne me débattis pas, je n'étais plus maître de moi-même. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux d'Edward qui me regardait, troublé.

**PDV Edward**

Qui était cette jeune femme à sa longue chevelure brune tombant dans une cascade de boucles das son dos ailé ? Ses yeux d'un violet presque translucide me perçaient de part en part à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur moi. Elle me semblait familière. Trop familière pour que je puisse l'avoir oublié. Bella. Ce prénom si simple à prononcer mais cachant une femme dans toute sa complexité. Bella. Bella... Je levai la tête et plongeais mon regard dans le siens, vague, dénué de tout espoir.

Je me souvenais... Son corps se mouvant avec grâce dans le ciel déchaîné. Ses ailes presque aussi grandes qu'elle, son petit corps frêle. Cette flamme qui brûlait dans son regard sauvage. Une beauté parfaite. Irréelle. Moi lui demandant qui elle était, ce qu'elle comptait faire de l'enfant. Les jours qui suivirent cette rencontre désastreuse, ses yeux semblaient éteint, son esprit préoccupé par un mal profond. Une décision à prendre qui ne lui semblait pas si simple... un choix avec ses conséquences... Ces gestes fluides pendant le match de volley, je n'avais pas pu m'arrêter de la regarder, je préférais me soumettre à sa beauté que de l'ignorer. Son poème. Celui qui m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur le mal qui rongeait le coeur de l'ange qui avait prit possession du mien sans le savoir.

- _Bella Swan, se présenta-t-elle en me tendant sa main._

_-Edward Cullen, lui répondis-je prudemment en lui prenant sa main_

_..._

_- __Je ...Pourquoi... Je veux dire je me pose des questions sur ton comportement, me demanda-t-elle gênée._

_- Je ne le sais pas moi-même mais c'est comme-ci j'avais le besoin d'être à tes côtés...en permanence. Et pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, ta présence m'apaise, lui répondis-je mal à l'aise._

J'avais cru la perdre ce week-end là. Tellement peur de la perdre. Cette jeune femme qui hantait mon cœur et mon esprit en permanence ce n'était pas cette femme que j'avais dans mes bras. Ses étreintes ne me faisaient rien, alors que les siennes, les siennes me faisaient trembler de plaisir, j'étais chez moi. C'était toujours des étreintes timides, incertaines mais avec une telle force que je me sentais bien. Ce vide qui persistait en moi depuis presque cent ans n'avait plus lieu d'être dans ses bras. Ce baiser, cet unique baiser échangé dans le forêt... cette douceur qui émanait de ses lèvres rouges … Ce baiser n'avait rien avoir avec les baisers trop passionnés de Victoire. Les siens étaient remplis d'une violence dont étaient dénués ceux de Bella...

Je reprenais enfin conscience, tout me revenait.

**PDV Bella**

Une lumière s'alluma dans le regard d'Edward comme si il reprenait enfin conscience. Le voile venait de se lever, mais il était trop tard. Je ne lui demanderai qu'une chose : protéger Liliane à tout prix. Je vis Victoire se détacher lentement du corps d'Edward. Elle s'avança lentement, alors qu'elle progressait son corps changea, ses longs cheveux noirs devinrent blond, ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin disparaissaient sous un voile noir, lourd et opaque. Cette femme n'avait rien d'humaine... pourtant je savais que je l'avais rencontrée dans un passé lointain. Elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux alors que ses vêtements citadins se changèrent en une longue robe dessinant ses courbes parfaite.

- N'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens. Et elle scella ses lèvres rouges sang à celles d'Edward.

Le voile qui semblait avoir disparu refit lentement surface serpentant dans l'or de ses yeux limpide devenant peu à peu opaque. Il ne suffisait donc que d'un baiser pour que je ne devienne qu'un pâle souvenir dans sa mémoire de vampire ? Un parmi des milliers d'autres. La femme surpris le vampire et l'attrapa par le cou et le mit à genoux à ses pieds. On aurait dit qu'elle prenait du plaisir à voir l'homme à terre. Montrant ainsi sa puissance, sa dominance. Le vampire, l'homme n'aurait aucun pouvoir sur elle, il n'était qu'un jouet dont elle prenait plaisir avant de s'en débarrasser telle une enfant trop gâtée par ses parents. Je levais le yeux vers elle, pourquoi me disait-elle quelque chose ? Il me semblait la connaître d'un passé à la fois loin, mais trop près pour être oublié.

Le sbire de l'ange noire se manifesta près de Liliane et l'agrippa par le cou. Trois autres apparurent dans le silence et agrippèrent le vampire qui ne se débattait que faiblement, comme privé de force. Je voulais me relever pour lui faire payer d'avoir posé ses mains de damnées sur elle, mais je fus envoyée violemment dans un arbre qui céda sous ma force. Je n'eus pas le temps de me dégager après avoir rapidement repris mes esprits que j'étais écrasée par l'arbre que j'avais heurté deux minutes plus tôt. J'essayais en vain de le dégager de sur mon corps, mais toutes forces semblaient m'avoir désertées. Devon s'approcha lentement de moi, savourant sa victoire prochaine.

Il savourait le goût sucré de la victoire. Il devait sûrement penser à ce que dirait son maître pour ma capture. Mais avant de me livrer, il allait s'amuser un peu. Devon allait me faire payer l'affront de notre première rencontre.

Devon repoussa l'arbre qui me tenait au sol d'un vague mouvement de main. Une brume noire opaque et dense apparue sur le sol prenant de plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Il se plaça à mes côtés de sorte à me surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Il me prit par la gorge et me releva, je ne touchais plus le sol et tel un écho dans un tunnel sombre et froid le cris déchirant de Liliane qui suppliait Devon de me relâcher. N'étant plus habitée par une quelconque volonté de me battre. Les coups pleuvait sur mon corps, je ressentais la douleur pourtant j'étais dans un état second. Je priais pour que Liliane ferme les yeux pour ne pas assister à ce pathétique spectacle. Je roulais misérablement sur le sol boueux et une vive douleur s'empara de moi. La brume noire m'étouffait littéralement, la pression devenant de plus en plus forte. Des minuscules entailles se dessinèrent sur ma peau sale, l'emprise sur mon corps disparue et je retombais tel un marionnette désarticulée. L'impact violent avec le sol se fit sentir dans tous les membres que constituaient mon être.

Je me relevai difficilement, les mains à plat dans la boue alors que du sang coulait le long de mes plaies. La douleur s'atténuait lentement laissant la place à une douleur encore plus vive, meurtrière. Mes émotions.

Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui étaient-ils réciproques ? Comptais-je si peu pour lui, pour qu'un simple effleurement de lèvre me rende insignifiante ? Cette constatation ne me rendis que plus mal et ajouta à achever l'infime volonté de me défendre. Je fermai les yeux et sentis quelque chose d'humide couler le long de mes joues. D'abord lentement puis de plus en plus fort, recouvrant tout mon corps. Il pleuvait. Mes ailes se dressèrent dans les aires se déployant avant de m'enfermer dans leur étau. Je ne pouvais plus me le cacher... je l'aimais. Mon cœur ne désirait que lui, lui et ses yeux, lui et son sourire, lui... juste lui.

_Une lumière éclatante se dégagea faiblement du corps enveloppé de Bella pour devenir éclatante perçant même les nuages grondants et chargés d'éclairs menaçants. Les ailes noires parsemées de rouges laissèrent peu à peu une magnifique paire d'ailes blanche. D'étranges symboles dorés se formèrent sur les plumes immaculées. Et une voix douce s'éleva dans les airs, un murmure chuchoté, à peine audible emporté par le vent capricieux. _

_ Lié à jamais, l'être damné lui jure fidélité. Le cœur a choisi et la raison tranchée. Maître de son cœur, à jamais par le contrat du ciel et de la terre. _

Sans savoir comment... je venais d'être liée à une personne et cette personne, c'était celle que mon cœur avait choisie... Edward. La voix du vampire s'imposa dans ma tête en faisait écho : un ordre … pour notre survie. Il semblait s'être réveillé, mais était en mauvaise posture. Il avait fait semblant … si j'en ressortais indemne il allait le payer cher. Jamais Edward n'était retomber dans les filer de cette femme aux allures de démon. Un sourire infime se dessina sur mon visage quelques minutes plutôt vide de toute expression. Je revivais. J'avais retrouvé espoir Liliane comptait aussi sûr me relevai les bras ballants les ailes dans mon dos battaient l'air, je levais les yeux et croisais ceux de Devon qui affichait une expression surprise. Mais bien vite la surprise passée, son visage se déforma par la colère. Plus loin je vis la femme disparaître dans un nuage trouble.

- Attrapez-la ! ordonna l'ange à ses sbires.

- Liliane ferme les yeux., dis-je lentement. Et sans omettre une opposition, le fillette fit ce que je lui avais demandé.

Les trois démons vêtus de noir se placèrent en cercle pensant me bloquer, mais il me restait toujours les airs. Stupide. Je pris de l'altitude et les démons me suivirent. Ce n'était que des débutants sinon ils sauraient que mon terrain de jeu était dans l'altitude, s'ils avaient été formés pour me capturer, ils m'auraient enchaîné au sol, bloqués mes ailes rendant le déplacement aérien impossible et ma vitesse amoindrie. Imbéciles. Des amateurs, les coups pleuvaient sans que les démons ne puissent faire quoi que se soit pour parer mes coups.

Après avoir fini avec eux, je me dirigeai lentement vers Devon, le regard froid, le vent se levait doucement comme une légère brise de printemps pour finir par se déchaîner comme une tempête en pleine mer qui engloutie les perdus des mers. Le vent fouettait mon visage alors que je me mettais en position d'attaque le poing lever prêt à s'abattre sur sa victime. Mais avant que ma mains heurte sa visage impassible de toute émotion il disparu dans un nuage noir. Je me retournais, mais trop lentement car je fus envoyée dans les airs plusieurs mètres plus loin. Je me remis debout, encore sonnée, je ne remarquais pas la fumé noir serpenter sournoisement vers moi jusqu'à m'enserrer dans son étau froid. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, aucun mouvement ne m'était possible dans cette position. Je poussai un cris de rage, je me débattis sans grand succès. Je croisais le regard d'Edward et mon cœur immobile fit un bon dans ma poitrine.

Edward se lança sur l'ange les faisant tous les deux rouler dans la boue et se battirent tellement vite que si j'avais été humaine je n'aurai pas vu ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Le fumée compacte qui me retenait se dissipa jusqu'à disparaître dans un coup de vent et je regardais Edward, Devon et son sbire se battre tous les trois mais le vampire était en désavantage et Liliane qui se cachait derrière un fourrer puis le ciel qui allait laisser gronder sa fureur sur terre. Je pris une plume étrangement blanche qui devint dans une lumière étincelante une lame avec des symbole étrange qui se reflétait dans une lumière venant de nulle part. Mes yeux passèrent de la lame que je tenais entre mes mains et les trois hommes que se battaient – étrangement Edward tenait le coup, mais pendant combien de temps encore. Je poussai un cris libérateur et interceptai la lame noire de Devon qui commençait son chemin pour s'abattre dans le dos de mon vampire.

- Un coup en traître. Tu ne peux pas faire mieux, demandais-je à l'ange, alors que nos deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à rois centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- J'ai promis au maître de te ramener à lui et je compte bien te ramener., dit-il. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent à n'en plus finir.

- Pourquoi veut-il de moi ? demandais-je tout en l'éloignant de moi.

- Pour assurer son règne, déclara-t-il. Nos deux pointes de lames sur le buste de l'autre.

Je feintai et le touchai gravement au torse, ma lame immaculée se teintait d'une substance noire rouge.

- Le maître ne sera pas content. Allons-nous en, dit une voix d'homme que je reconnu comme étant celle de Aaron qui se tenait à présent au près de l'ange en mauvaise posture. Avant de disparaître l'ange me lança dans une voix étouffée :

- Tu me le payera !

Le silence s'imposa dans la prairie et un petit corps se heurta au mien un petit corps secoué par des sanglots. Liliane me tenait fermement contre elle. Le ciel était nu de tout nuage, laissant la lune découverte dans cet infini rempli d'étoiles.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? demandais-je en regardant partout si elle n'était pas blessée.

- Je vais bien Bella, dit-elle de sa petite voix.

- Pourquoi, comment ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors en pleine nuit ? Mesures-tu les risques que tu as pris ? Ce qui t'es arrivée ne t'as pas servie de leçon ? finis-je à bout de souffle.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers le sol, une larme coulant le long de sa joue sale.

- Moi aussi je suis désolée... tellement désolée de te faire subir tout ça, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, la serrant de toutes mes forces.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je t'aime Bella, dit-elle en pressent ses lèvres sur ma joue.

Je me relevai, Liliane toujours contre moi et me retournai faisant face à Edward qui n'avait pas bougé depuis. Ses vêtements au début sans accroc étaient désormais sales et déchirés par endroit. Je tenais toujours fermement Liliane contre moi quand sans prévenir elle se détacha de moi pour aller se loger dans les bras d'Edward qui la réceptionna la faisant voler dans les airs. Et moi je restais là les bras ballant ne sachant pas trop ce que je devais faire... sauter dans ses bras et oublier cette semaine de silence et ce jour de souffrance, ses lèvres contre celles d'une autre ou... prendre Liliane et tourner dos à l'homme, le vampire que j'aimais sans me retourner pour le mal qu'il m'avait fait mais aussi pour la souffrance futur que cet éloignement aurait causer à Liliane. Parce que il fallait se l'avouer Liliane tenait beaucoup à Edward, presque autant que moi.

Il me tendit la main et je la regardais comme si le fait de l'accepter scellerait mon destin. J'avançai prudemment vers lui, mes yeux violet dans les siens couleur or liquide. Nos deux corps étaient séparés par une ligne invisible, la petite main de Liliane prit la mienne puis celle d'Edward pour finir par les rejoindre toutes les deux. Je les regardais, toutes les deux ensemble, elles étaient si différentes, l'une grande et forte, l'autre petite et frêle, mais pourtant identiques si on regardait plus en profondeur. Elles étaient toutes les deux froides et pâles, une pâleur terni par la terre qui séchait sur la peau. Je finis par regarder dans les yeux du vampire et y voyais dans cet or liquide de la tristesse et la peur d'un refus de ma part. La peur que je ne lui pardonne pas. Mais tout ceci n'était pas de sa faute... il avait été manipulé... et dernier point je l'aimais... Mon choix était fait.

Je serrai la main qui retenait la mienne et caressai doucement la joue et puis je le rapprochais lentement de mon visage avant de fermer les yeux et de sceller mon destin par un baiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict? <strong>

**JasperloveLune**


	18. Chapter 17 Ensemble

******Merci à : Guest et xenarielle93 pour leur review, les mise en favoris et en Alert.**

**Marci à Mariee1 pour la correction**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

**Confier ses secrets. **

Le baiser fut long et doux, aucun de nous deux ne voulait y mettre fin mais nous devions parler, cela devenait urgent pour notre propre bien. Je mis fin au baiser – je devais me l'avouer, à contre coeur – Edward ne dit rien et prit dans ses bras Liliane qui s'endormait contre nous. Alors que je m'apprêtai à les suivre de loin pour penser à tous les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler il y avait encore moins d'un quart d'heure, Edward attrapa ma main, me bloqua contre son torse avant de se mettre en route vers chez moi.

Tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison se fit en silence, silence seulement troublé par les légers ronflements de Liliane qui dormait contre l'épaule forte du vampire. J'ouvris la porte et nous pénétrâmes dans le séjour. Je pris Liliane dans mes bras avant de parler d'une voix incertaine :

- Est-ce que... tu restes ? demandais-je, serrant inconsciemment le petit corps de Liliane contre le mien.

- Je vais rentrer me changer et... je reviendrai un peu plus tard, dit-il en me regardant, les yeux insondables.

Avant de passer la porte, il posa ses lèvres contre mon front avant de disparaître dans un coup de vent froid. Je regardai l'encadrement de la porte vide de la présence d'Edward. Je refermai la porte sans un bruit et partis coucher Liliane pour une nuit bien méritée. Je recouvris son petit corps des couvertures et je m'assis un instant sur son lit ma main caressant lentement le dos de la sienne. Si petite et douce, je ne savais ce que je saurais devenue si je l'avais perdue cette nuit. Je m'en serai voulu pendant tout le reste de mon éternité. Je posai un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Je montai à l'étage et pris une longue douche amplement méritée et m'habillai d'un simple débardeur noir et d'un pantalon en lin. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, dormir et ne me réveiller que le siècle suivant. J'étais littéralement épuisée. Je descendis éteignant les lumières et m'affalais sans grâce sur le divan la tête renversée, les images de cette nuit défilant dans ma tête jusqu'à entendre quelqu'un donner des petits coups à la porte. Je me levai sachant très bien qui était cet invité nocturne. Je fis tourner la poignée de la porte dans un mouvement exagérément lent et fini afin de l'ouvrir.

Sans surprise je tombais sur un Edward changé et les cheveux encore humides, quelques gouttes coulaient le long de ses mèches jusqu'à s'écraser contre sa chemise propre. Je m'effaçai pour le laisser passer et refermai la porte une fois qu'il eut franchi le seuil. Je passai devant lui et l'invitais à s'assoir sur le divan, je montais un instant à l'étage avant de redescendre la minute suivante. Je me mis derrière Edward toujours assit sur le divan et je mis la serviette – que j'avais prise plutôt – et lui mit sur la tête.

- Ne bouge pas, murmurais-je quand je le vis amorcer un mouvement pour se retourner vers moi.

Je continuai à passer la serviette dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'Edward mît sa main sur la mienne qui était dans ses cheveux. Il la prit et me fit contourner le divan jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve près de lui. Je n'osais pas dire un mot ou même le regarder, cette situation était nouvelle pour moi et je ne savais pas quel comportement adopter à son égard.

- Je suis désolé. Finit-il par dire, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Je suis impardonnable. Dit-il en serrant la main qui ne tenait pas la mienne. Ses yeux étaient habités par la tristesse et la culpabilité, et je voulais tout faire pour fair disparaître cette tristesse dans son si beau regard.

- Rien n'est de ta faute. Et je t'ai pardonné... il me semble. Répondis-je en lui pressant gentiment la main.

- Si. J'ai. Osé. T'oublier, dil fermement, comme si ne plus se souvenir de moi lui était inadmissible. Bella tu es la seule chose que je ne veux pas oublier. Tu m'es importante, plus que tu ne le crois et...voir que le baiser d'une simple inconnue...

Je ne laissai pas finir sa phrase et posai ma main libre sur sa bouche. Je lui fis un sourire pour lui signifier que c'était derière nous mais au fond de moi, je savais pertinemment que le plus dur restait à venir. Mais chaque chose en son temps, et maintenant c'était Edward et moi.

Je fis glisser ma main sur sa joue pâle et lisse pour finir à la base de ses cheveux dans sa nuque. Je mis une faible pression pour rapprocher son visage près du mien et sceller nos lèvres ensemble.

Les minutes passant je décidai de me retirer pour reprendre un peu d'air, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Avait-il compris? Avait-il compris à travers ce baiser mes sentiments à jamais gravés dans mon être? Qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas lui pardonner? Que j'étais liée à jamais à lui – que je le veuille ou non - que c'était lui et moi désormais? Nos chemins s'étaient croisés pour qu'à la fin nos destinées s'entremêlent pour ne plus jamais se délier.

La tristesse avait disparu de son regard remplacé par une plainitude nouvelle, mais il était toujours habité par la culpabilité. Une culpabilité que finirait par s'effacer avec le temps. Ne disait-on pas : le temps panse les blessures? Je mis ma tête dans le creux de son cou et respirais à fond son odeur qui sans le savoir m'avait manqué. J'étais devenue dépendante d'Edward. Mon vampire. J'avais enfin trouvé mon point d'ancrage, Edward et Liliane étaient ce point, et je comptais bien les garder auprès de moi.

Je pense que je m'étais endormis car je me retrouvais dans ma chambre allongée dans mon lit, un petit corps chaud contre moi. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le soleil était déjà à son zénith, mais finit par disparaître par les éternels nuages qui caractérisaient si bien Forks. Liliane était logée contre moi, la respiration lente et le visage serein. Je passai longuement ma main dans sa longue chevelure blonde et mes yeux se posèrent sur le cadrant sur la table de chevet : sept heures. Je décidais de laisser Liliane à la maison aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de se reposer et de se remettre de la nuit précédente.

Je me levai sans bruit et partis prendre une douche rapide avant de descendre. Aucune trace d'Edward dans la maison et je ne commençais fortement à croire que j'avais rêvé la venue d'Edward la nuit dernière. Et même tous les évènements qui avaient pu se passer. Alors que je descendais les escaliers, la tête ailleurs, des coups retentirent. J'allais l'ouvrir et vis Edward un sachet remplit de viennoiseries en tous genres à la main.

- Je croyais avoir rêvé. Avouais-je à voix basse, n'y croyant toujours pas. Entre. Dis-je en m'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Alors qu'il passait devant moi il posa ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes comme incertain sur le fait qu'il pouvait m'embrasser. Il entra dans la cuisine déposant son sac sur la table.

- Est-ce autant nouveau pour toi que pour moi? Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour ma faire face.

- Assurément. Répondis-je en me rapprochant de lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec toi...quelle...attitude avoir... comment qualifier ce que nous sommes...c'est si...

- Troublant? Termina-t-il à ma place.

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de chose pour une personne avant. J'aime ce sentiment autant qu'il me fait peur. Avouais-je. Et...je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Je me suis déjà montrée égoïste pour Liliane je ne peux pas l'être une seconde fois...

- Bella. Dit-il en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts. Ce que je ressens pour toi c'est indestructible, même avec tous les envoûtements du monde je reviendrais toujours vers toi. Bella. Je t'aime et ceci – il posa ma main sur son coeur endormit – t'appartient. Je t'appartiens corps et âme. J'attendrai que tu veuilles bien te confier à moi mais sache une chose, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Je t'ai enfin trouvé je ne vais pas te laisser maintenant.

Ne sachant quoi dire et n'étant pas encore prête à lui dire "Je t'aime" à voix haute n'empêche que je le pensais le plus fort possible, espérant ainsi qu'il puisse l'entendre. Je me blottis instinctivement contre lui et je savais que ma place était ici : dans les bras d'Edward.

Quinze minutes plus tard, une petite tête blonde vint nous rejoindre, se plaçant tout naturellement entre Edward et moi. Je laissais Liliane discuter de ses rêves à Edward qui souriait aux commentaires de Liliane pendant que préparait un plateau pour le petit déjeuner de ma petite humaine qui devait mourir de faim. Je déposai le plateau sur la table basse alors qu'ils rigolèrent tous deux, complices.

- Bella, Edward peut-il rester à la maison ? S'il te plaît. Me demanda Liliane avec la moue.

- Si ça ne dérange pas Edward, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Répondis-je.

- Cool ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de s'installer devant son plateau remplit de nourriture.

Je m'assis au côté d'Edward sans éprouver de gène, cela semblait naturel qu'il se trouve ici. Je débarrassai le plateau pendant que Liliane allait se laver, je fus suivi par Edward dans la cuisine, je sentais son regard brûlant dans mon dos. Il vint jusqu'à moi, m'enlaçant par-derrière posant ses mains sur mon ventre. Je posai les miennes sur les siennes.

- Elle est heureuse. Murmura Edward à mon oreille. Elle t'aime et elle a peur de te perdre depuis hier soir. Tu devrais lui parler, elle n'ose pas venir te voir.

- Comme peux-tu savoir tout ça? Demandais en me retournant sans sortir de son étreinte. Mes mains serrant les côtés de sa chemise alors que les siennes se trouvaient désormais dans mon dos.

- Ses pensées. Dit-il simplement.

- Tu veux dire que tu peux lire dans les pensées? Demandais-je statufiée. Et les miennes? Demandais-je après une minute d'hésitation.

- Tu sais ce que je suis, n'est ce pas. Dit-il d'une voix basse. Ce n'était pas une question il savait que je savais ce qu'il était. Et bien certains de mon espèce possèdent des dons et moi, je peux lire dans les esprits...sauf le tien. Expliqua-t-il. À mon plus grand regret. Finit-il par ajouter.

- Heureusement que tu ne peux pas les lire parce que dans ma tête se trouve un vrai champ de bataille. Ris-je doucement.

Je m'arrêtai directement de rire lorsque le visage d'Edward se rapprocha dangereusement du mien.

- J'aime ton rire. Dit-il dans un souffle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me dégageai pour reprendre mes esprits. Alors que je levai les yeux, je croisais le visage souriant d'Edward qui ne fit rien pour m'empêcher de sortir de son étreinte. Liliane descendit au même moment et je la rejoignis pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait faire aujourd'hui. J'avais décidé de donner toute mon attention à la petite fille et je lui parlerais quand nous serions toutes les deux. Edward avait raison, je devais apaiser ses craintes.

Nous avions passé la journée à jouer dans un parc, je ne me souvenais pas depuis quand je n'avais pas ris. Le soir venue, Edward nous quitta et je fis manger Liliane après un bain bien mérité. Je l'ai mis au lit et la bordais dans ses couvertures. Je m'assis près d'elle passant ma main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Liliane... il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir dans la forêt. Lui dis-je doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

- Bella... Toi aussi tu vas partir? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non, tu es ma petite fée, tu te souviens? Elle acquiesça. Et je ferais tout pour te protéger. Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal. Jamais. Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien …

- Tu me le promets?

- Je te fais la promesse que je serais toujours là.

Liliane s'endormit sur mes dernières paroles et moi je quittai la pièce, silencieuse. Plus tard, dans un futur proche je ne savais pas encore que je ne tiendrai pas cette promesse.

Nous passâmes tout le week-end qui suivit à jouer ensemble à faire des gâteaux que ni Edward ni moi ne mangerait mais si cela faisait plaisir à Liliane nous étions prêts à toutes les folies. Je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Liliane sur la famille et je prenais plaisir à penser que j'avais trouvé la mienne en regardant Edward et Liliane rire parce qu'elle avait mis de la mousse au chocolat sur le visage d'Edward.

*C*

Un long cri de douleur raisonnait dans les galeries inertes et froides de la grande batisse. Dans une pièce sombre le corps mutilé d'un homme jonchait le sol imbibé de sang.

- Tu me déçois Devon. Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Une seule. Et il t'est impossible de me la ramener. Incapable.

Un cri encore plus fort et douloureux raisonna dans la pièce. Le corps au saule gesticulant sur le sol poisseux, les ongles se plantant dans le bois. LE corps presque inerte de vie s'éleva dans les airs contre sa volonté et les yeux de l'ange noir auparavant fier fixaient sans le voir les yeux carboneux de son bourreau, son maître. Ce dernier se rapprocha de son serviteur la face mauvaise et murmura de manière menaçante à l'ange noir en face de lui :

- Une dernière chance pour toi Devon. Une dernière. Ramène-moi. Isabella.

Lente et douce demande, l'ultimatum était lancé, Devon ne pouvait plus se permettre d'échouer. Le corps de Devon tomba misérablement sur le sol recouvert de sang alors que son maître le contournait sans un regard avant de disparaitre derrière la porte menant à un long couloir, enfermant l'ange dans le noir.

L'ange se mit à rire d'un rire sans joie. Son démon aussi dans un piètre état s'approcha de lui et parla d'une voix faible :

- Et le maître ne sait même pas qu'elle s'est liée à ce vampire.

Non, il ne savait pas et jamais il ne devrait le savoir, sinon une punition pire que celle qui venait de lui être infligée, pire que la mort l'attendait au bout. Quoi de plus pire que de souffrir torturer sans jamais que la mort ne vienne vous prendre pour abréger votre supplice.


End file.
